We Were the Cost
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Theo and Sarah Elric lived normal lives, hardly knowing anything beyond the town of Resembool and their mother's automail shop. Although normal, they were not happy, listening to their parents fight and great-grandmother taking her final breaths. So when they get a note saying their Uncle has been taken, they jump at a chance to save him, running from everything they've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST:BROTHERHOOD, OR ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH IT.**

**A/N:Takes place nineteenish years after the end of Brotherhood (not the flashback in the beginning, that is like, four years after brotherhood). I write for Theo's pov, while my friend Demy Nom writes for Sarah's. Updated first on our blog, .com**

**Summary:Theo and Sarah Elric lived normal lives, hardly knowing of anything outside there little lives in Resembool beyond the trainstation or their mother's automail shop. Even though they are normal, they are not happy lives as Sarah listens to her parents constantly fighting, and her great-grandmother taking her final breaths. So when they get a letter from the Fuhrer saying their Uncle Alphonse has gone missing, they jump into action, leaving everything they knew about their family in the dust.**

**Rating:T for violence and character death. **

We Were the Cost

Chapter One

"No! No! May!"

_pzzzzzzzzzzztttt!_

Edward Elric let out a sigh. "May, please don't destroy my house."

"Geez, Ed. I'm just playing with the kids."

"Yeah! Daddy! Auntie May is the best!"

"Ho, what are you calling her 'Auntie' for?!" Edward growled at me. I laughed.

"Father," I cried, holding my arms out, signaling for him to lift me. He took me in his arms, and held me there. Mother looked over from the porch and smiled. Her long blond hair blew across her pale face in the breeze. The wind spoke to me, too. Caressing my face, it blew long gold streaks across my face. Father collected them, and slicked them back with his hand.

He looked over at mother, and subconsciously shifted my weight in his arms, from holding me under my arms, to codling me like a baby. I looked over at Sarah. She was crawling around on uncle Alphonse's lap. He had a black and white bear cat, little Xiao May. I sighed, watching them. This was contentment. The happiest days of my life.

"Yo! Theo!" I heard Uncle Al call out. "Come! I want a good hug!"

Father let me down and I ran to him. He held both me and Sarah for a good long while, before setting us on the ground and petting my head.

Addressing strictly the adults, he held May's hand and said,"Well, we best be off now. We're headed back to Xing, just for a while. It needs the 17th Princess of Xing, and heir of the Chang Clan." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Alphonsama..."she crooned. I smiled at them. Little Sarah tugged at my hand, pulling me to the ground. I looked at her big blue eyes, and while I did so, I missed Uncle Al and Auntie May leave. I missed his last words. I missed his smile.

That was the last time I ever saw Alphonse Elric.

"How is she doing?"

"How do you think she is doing, Edward?! She's been stuck in that bed for almost a year now."

"...Winry...Maybe it's just her-"

"No! No! I refuse for that to be the only option Edward! Why is there always only two options with you? It didn't used to be that way! You weren't so black and white all the time!"

"Are you saying I'm changed?"

"Ya!"

"What about you?!"

I shut the door. I looked over at Sarah, her hands over her ears and her blue eyes shut tight, but the tears still passed through. I crawled on the bed with her. I tried to hug her, but she shoved me off. You could still hear mother and father screaming.

"Pinako is going to die eventually, Winry!"

"No! No! I-"

"EVERYONE DIES!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Something glass shattered. I heard mother crying. I heard father apologize and she stared to scream again. Sarah sobbed harder, but she made no noise. She had learned to do that.

It had been 10 years since the day uncle Alphonse left. Great-Grandmother Pinako was dying. Father and Mother were always fighting. Sarah, now 13, was always crying. I was always alone. Father wouldn't talk to me. Mother talked to me, but only to vent on how she felt Father had changed, which I didn't want to hear.

It was the middle of the night, and the window was open. I welcomed the cold. It numbed whatever was awake inside of me.

"Close the window." Sarah said from under her covers. "Close it, Theo. It's cold...CLOSE IT NOW!" She threw something at me. It didn't bother me. She was just upset. She would get over it. I had cried during their fights before too.

She rose from her bed, came and crawled onto mine to stand, and stood on tip toe to reach the window. She closed it, locked it, and wiped her royal blue eyes. She blinked and seemed frozen for a moment.

"Get off my bed, idiot."

"Theo," she breathed,"someones coming up the drive."

I stared. "Is not, you liar. I-" I saw the person too. He had one a blue military uniform.

"I don't want to go and tell mother..."

"I'll go get it," I told her.

"Let me come with you."

I sighed. "Fine...You can't let me do anything alone, can you?"

"Hush up! I'll hit you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I opened the door to the man. He looked around me when I enter, but then saw me. He laughed.

"I'd always heard the Fullmetal was short, but wow!"

"Who are you calling short, fattie!" I yelled at the man. He narrowed his eyes.

"Telegram for Mr. Elric."

I lied. "Speaking."

"Hmm. Here you go, Fullmetal. I'd give you some sarcasm, but I guess, we'd all be dead without you." He left.

Sarah looked at me, her blue eyes wide. "What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know, but we have a letter to read."

"That's for Father! I think...what did he mean 'Fullmetal'?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm reading the letter!"

We went into our room, and shut the door and locked it. Sarah lit a candle, and put a cover over the blind. I looked at the signer.

"It's from Central! And,...eh?!"

"What?! Theo! You're pale! What is it?"

"...It's from Fuhrer King Mustang!"

"Liar!"

"Am not! Look!" Sarah's face went pale.

"Read it!"

Fullmetal,

Yo, I am sorry to contact you this way, after so long and with such news. My attempts to rebuild the Ishvalan community have not been successful, as you know, and more groups have cropped up than ever. One group-whom have yet to release some revolting name-have taken scientists working in the east. Your brother, Fullmetal. Alphonse Elric has been missing for a year now, and has been confirmed missing. We request your help in Central, as we need all the help we can get.

Your friend,

Fuhrer King Roy Mustang

"Theo...I just had a heart attack...what does this mean?" Sarah cried. I stared at the wall, the fear on my face clear.

"Uncle Alphonse..."

"Theo? Theo? Theo...please...you're scaring me."

I got up off the floor, and opened the suitcase under my bed. I opened my drawers and pulled everything out.

"Theo? Theo?! What are we going to do?"

"We're going to Central."

"Theo! Father...Mother...Pinako?"

"_Uncle Alphonse!"_ I screamed.

She stared. "Don't I get a say?"

"No."

"Yes I do!"

"Then say before I leave you here!" I growled, packed and ready.

"I..."

(SARAH)

"I..." I stuttered. "I..."

"Make up your mind!" Theo shouted at me. It wasn't an easy decision to make! Us leaving the only place we had ever known, and everyone else? It seemed ridiculous!

"...Y...yes.. I'll go to Central..." I said finally.

"Good. Pack up and let's get out of here." Theo put on his coat and shoved the letter in his pocket while I hastily packed some necessary items into a bag.

"Brother, why do you think that the Fuhrer called Father 'Fullmetal'?" I asked.

"For the 100th time, I don't know!" he snapped at me.

"Was Father ever in the military?" Honestly, we didn't really even know anything about our father's past. He would never tell us anything. Not the truth anyway, just stories that he made up, but once we were a little older he didn't even tell us those anymore since Mother told him to stop filling our heads with that stuff.

"With how much Father says he hates the military, I seriously doubt it." Theo sighed. "Now can we get going?"

"I want to get some information before we dive into this mess!" I said. I didn't want to jump blindly into something we didn't know anything about at all. And I knew exactly where to get the information we needed. I got up and exited the room.

"Where are you going?!" Theo said in a loud whisper, as not to catch the attention of Mother and Father in the other room. As if they could even hear us over their screaming.

"Father's study! Shh!" I walked quietly across the hallway until I made it to the door. It was locked, of course. "Help me with this."

"Why are we even doing this?" Theo questioned as he knelt by the door, next to me.

"Shh! Just help!" I yanked on the door handle as hard as I could. I knew that it wouldn't help anything, but it was worth a try.

"You're not going to get it like that-"

"I'll hit you!"

"I'm just saying!" he stammered. He stood up. "Get on your hands and knees."

I was taken aback by the awkward request, but obeyed.

Theo stepped up onto my back and reached for the top of the door frame. He jumped down and held out the key for the door. "I've only seen him put it up there a million times." Theo grinned.

"Why did he do it in plain sight if he was trying to hide it?" I said, but thought about it. "It's because you're so short and couldn't reach it on your own!" I giggled. Theo hit me on the top of my head.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Just hurry up and get whatever the heck it was you wanted."

I stood up and ran into the study. There was a candle in the room that was still glowing from the last time Father was in there, but it was still difficult to see.

"I was hoping to find some information about dad in here." I said to Theo. "There has to be something we can learn from all of these books and papers." I dug through a few sheets of paper on the desk, then made a cursory examination of the bookshelf.

We hadn't noticed, but Mother and Father's screaming had stopped. We only realized it once we heard footsteps coming toward the study. "It's Father! He always comes in here to settle down after fighting with Mother!" Theo said. "Way to go! If he sees us in here he's going to kill us!" Theo walked over to the window on the far side of the room and lifted it open. "Come on!"

"Wait a minute!" I tried to stall, but the footsteps kept getting closer and closer. Frustrated and pressed for time, I grabbed random books and papers and made my way to the window. I followed Theo out of it and shut it as best I could from the outside. We ran for as long as we could, as fast as we could, hoping that Father wouldn't look out the window and see us. Once we were a safe distance away, we sat down by a big tree to catch our breath. The cold wind felt good in my burning lungs.

"Well, now you've done it!" Theo hit my arm. "We had to leave without even being able to grab any supplies that we'll need! All we have is those stupid books!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault!"

"How would it not be your fault!?"

"Whatever! I'm sorry."

He sighed. "... Well, at least we didn't get caught." He took two books from my stack of five. "So, what are these books, anyway?" he said as he looked at the cover of one. It was too dark to read, but you could make out some sort of strange circle on the front of it.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to look at them." I said, rubbing my arms to try to warm myself up. I really wished that I had grabbed my coat.

"Well..." Theo looked over at me. "Whatever they are, I'm sure they'll get us one step closer to finding Uncle Alphonse."

I looked up at him, surprised that he would approve of me getting the books. Theo took one arm out of his coat and put that part of it around me, so we were both bundled up together. "It's late and we should probably get some sleep." he said and leaned back against the tree. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. It took me longer; I was worried sick about what we were about to do, and what might happen. Sure, we might get Uncle Alphonse back, but at what cost? Father used to always talk about how the world revolves around 'equivalent exchange'. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I was getting drowsy and that all of that stuff...could wait...'til...tomorrow...

(THEO)

I woke in the middle of the night, a habit I had. It was always around 4 a.m. when I woke up. Normally, I would rise, get a glass of water, and check on Sarah. Today, there was none of that. I couldn't get water from the leaky sink faucet, or pull the green worn blanket tighter around Sarah. I didn't even have any idea how we would get money for food or a train ride to central. I felt terrible. I should have left Sarah at home. Aw, Sarah...I didn't want her to get hurt, that was for sure. She's so young and small...taller than me...but she was strong. Strong enough, anyway. I knew we just had to make it to the train station, and we'd be fine.

I walked there and back, and Sarah had my jacket wrapped around, still sound asleep like I'd left her. She looked innocent, and didn't look like she could hurt a fly. I got us tickets for Central. They train left in an hour. I hoped father and mother hadn't noticed we were gone yet. Dawn was just 3 hours away.

"Sarah," I whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Sarah!"

"Hi!" she jumped and popped me in the jaw.

"_Yoouuu!"_ I growled. "'Mmm. We need to go. The train for Central leaves in an hour."

"How did you get money for tickets?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the jacket sleeve.

"Heh, I told them to put it on a 'Alphonse Chang's' tab."

"Theo!"

"I couldn't put it on father or mother's! If they contacted them...Sarah, you may not like it, but we have to be careful here on out. Okay? We may not be able to tell the truth. At this point, we can't let father and mother know were we are. Some other point, it may be someone else. Sarah, this won't be easy, us on our own. But I will protect you, even if it means skinning someone else's 's that look for?"

"Is that what Uncle Alphonse would say? He was always looking out for others, Theo! Always..."

"Ya...C'mon. Let's get down to the station, you can sleep on the train."

"Theo?" she asked. I had started walking, she was behind. I wasn't going to stop for her, she needed to learn to keep up. "Theo?" I heard her gentle foot falls behind me.

"Ya?"

"...What were Papa and Mama's last words to us?"

"...I don't know."

(SARAH)

_I don't know..._ The words hung in my head. Neither of us knew the last thing that Mom or Dad had said to us. And maybe we would never hear anything from them again. We had no clue what would happen in Central, much less how violent the people who had kidnapped Uncle Alphonse would be, if we were to come face to face with them. It struck me that we may never see our family again. It made me tear up a little. I blinked the tears away so Theo wouldn't see. The last thing we needed was a crybaby on this trip. I promised myself to be tough, for Theo and Uncle Alphonse's sake.

We made our way to the station and waited for the train. There was an awkward silence as we sat on the bench, waiting. I guess neither of us wanted to talk about the situation, which I was perfectly fine with.

Theo finally broke the silence. "...I shouldn't have dragged you into this. You can still go back."

"There's no way I'm going back! I want to help Uncle Alphonse just as much as you do! And, plus, you're useless without me!" I replied.

"That was uncalled for." Theo stated, angry.

"...I know, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out." I sighed and looked down at the books on my lap, all with papers shoved inside of them. I picked up the book that had had the weird circle on the front. The top of the book read-

"'Alchemy'?" Theo said, just as I read the title. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure..." It's hard to know a lot of things when your parents try so hard to isolate you from the world. I flipped the book open and turned to a random page. More strange circles. 'Transmutation circles', as the book said they were.

Theo took the book from my lap and flipped through pages. "Woah... This is so cool..." he gasped.

"It's odd... Why would Father have this book anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe he studies 'alchemy'?" Theo suggested. "I don't th-" The whistle of the train cut his sentence off. "Train's here." Theo stood up and put the book back on my lap. I grabbed the books, got up, and followed him to the train.

The passengers got off of the train and we got on. There were some people who gave us odd stares because we were so young to be on a train without an adult, but we just ignored them.

We found seats near the back and sat down. Theo told me to get some rest, but I was too excited to get to Central. That was the first time we had ever left Resembool. I was excited to see something other than the endless green fields of our home. I imagined Central would be a wonderful way to learn more about the world.

"So, once we're in Central, are we just supposed to walk in and see the Fuhrer?" I asked. Surely they wouldn't just let us walk in there very easily.

"We'll just say that 'Fullmetal' sent us." Theo said, giving a grin.

"Speaking of which, we need to look through these papers and see what the whole 'Fullmetal' thing is about." I said, pulling some of the papers I had shoved in the books out. I glanced over them, scanning for the word 'Fullmetal'. I tossed the alchemy book to Theo. "See if you can find anything useful."

"What am I looking for exactly?" he asked as he caught the book.

"Something useful!" I yelled.

Theo rolled his eyes and opened the book.

I kept scanning the papers. Some of them were some sort of reports. Some of them were letters, some in envelopes. And some of them were pages torn out of books. Some words and phrases kept repeating over and over. 'State Alchemist'. 'Colonel Mustang'. 'Philosopher's Stone'. 'Original bodies'. 'Van Hohenheim'. 'Liore'. 'Homunculus'. 'Fuhrer King Bradley'. 'Automail'. 'Xing'.

Most things were vaguely familiar, but others were entirely foreign. 'Original bodies'? What on earth could that have meant? And what was a Homunculus? I groaned in frustration. "Would you happen to know what the heck a Homunculus is, Brother?" I sighed, not expecting an answer.

"I've seen that word in here a few times. Let me see..." He flipped trough a few pages. "Here it is! It says "'... Homunculus: an artificial human being made with alchemy.'"

"But we still don't even know what alchemy _is_." I stated.

"Let me look..." He flipped to the first page. "'Alchemy. The art of recognizing, decomposing, and reconstructing matter with the use of transmutation circles.' ... That answer your question?"

"I guess it does, a little." I said and kept searching through the papers. More words I didn't understand. It was all so frustrating! "Screw this!" I shouted and threw the books and papers on the ground.

"Sarah!" Theo yelled. "Be careful!" He got down to pick the papers up.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "There's nothing here that makes sense!"

"Yeah, well-" Theo stopped and looked at what was in his hands. One of the books had been a scrapbook, filled with pictures, which had opened as it hit the ground after I threw it. Theo sat down next to me and turned to a random page. Three little kids playing. "Mother, Father and Uncle Alphonse..." Mother and Father looked exactly like us. It was almost eerie.

Another picture showed all of them again. A lot of the pictures had only them playing. It was odd to finally see something of our parents' past. As we flipped through the pages, something caught my eye.

"Wait! Look." I said and pointed to a picture. It was of Father. He had a metal prosthetic arm... That didn't make sense. How could he have a real arm now if he didn't then. We knew he had a prosthetic left leg, but we also knew that he wasn't missing his right arm.

"What the...?" Theo said in disbelief. "How...?"

"I don't know.." I said. "This is all decreasing in the amount of sense it makes..." More pictures of Dad, Mom, and Uncle Al. And a picture of armor? That seemed random. Who on earth was big enough to fit in that bulky thing? This was all so strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**A/U:This story was co-written with my friend Demytra Nom. **

**Rated T for violence and character death.**

Chapter Two

(THEO)

The bus ride to Central was long and excruciatingly dull. Sarah fell asleep on my arm, and when I was sure she was out, I wiped the tears of frustration from her eyes.

I held the picture of Mother, Father, and Uncle in my hands. I looked creepily like father and Sarah looked just like mother. It made me a form of proud. I didn't know what to expect, us leaving home. I was full of questions.

Did I really wanna be a hero?

Was this safe?

Would Father come to look for us?

Is that what I'm expecting?

What if he doesn't come look for us?

What if he does?

Which is worse?

What if I don't find Uncle?

What if he's dead?

What if I die?

What if _Sarah_ dies?

I closed my eyes, and bit my tongue till it bled. I heard Sarah whimper, and I looked down at her, my tears had been falling cold onto her face, and her big blue eyes were worried.

"Brother?" she whispered,"Are we going to be okay?"

"Of course!" I hissed, wiping my eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT-" she looked frightened. "I'm not crying." I growled. "Sarah, I wouldn't take you into this unless I knew we had too. We can be protected in Central. It's all government and soldiers! What could go wrong? The government will _always_ protect us."

We got off the train at Central, and walked to-what we were told by a man sitting on the street corner with a jar of pennies-the Fuhrer's home. It was positively crawling with officers, all watching us. One man, tall with honey colored hair, looked white as a ghost when we approached.

"Fullmetal?" he mouthed. Another officer confronted us, gun on his arm. I felt Sarah trembling as she hung onto me.

"What is your business?!" he growled.

I looked at him. "We want to see the Fuhrer." The man hissed at me in reply.

"Go home, child," he spat.

"We have a letter! Don't tell us to go home!" Sarah screamed, then ducked behind me.

"Tell him it is Fullmetal, come to request-"

"Brosh!" A tall woman with short black hair in a military uniform leaned out of the window. She had a little mole under her eye. "Hey! Let those two in! Didn't you tell who they look like?!"

The pale man smiled. "Ya!" he took us into the building.

We were off to see the Fuhrer.

"Brosh, you idiot!" the woman said teasingly to the man. She smiled at us. Sarah was peeking behind me now, and soon stepped out. "Hello, I am Maria Ross! Now, before you come further, what relationship do you have to the Fullmetal-"

"Maria!" A woman in a military uniform stepped out, her hair was cut short, like a boy's, but she was so pretty. Like, for real, this woman was hot. (Mom, you can yell at me later for saying this). She had big, pretty brown eyes that were full of innocence, but knowledge. She was older, maybe in her late 30's. "Who are-Oh...Oh, my. Is Roy...?"

"I'm not sure, Riza."

The woman responding to 'Riza' smiled at us. "I am Mrs. Mustang, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand, but froze when I heard her last name. "Mustang? As in _Fuhrer Mustang_? Like, for real?"

"Theo!" Sarah growled, I ignored her.

The woman smiled. "I am his wife. Would you happen to be-"

"MOMMA!" A squeal erupted not far behind. The Madame Fuhrer sighed. "MOM_-MA_!" the squeal rang again.

A girl walked into the room and screamed again. She had messy black hair, which fell all the way down to her hips in waves. Her eyes were dark, as if the pupils engulfed the whole of it and the dark eyeliner made her darker. She had on a long black dress, with a low, v-cut neckline, which showed enough to make me sweat.

"Maes-"

"Don't. Call. Me_. THAAAAAT!" _

The Madame Fuhrer became mad, but didn't yell. I was frankly surprised how calm she kept.

"Go alert your father that-"

"Alert me for what, Riza? Oh, I see. The Great Fullmetal Alchemist...his children, I'm guessing? You got my letter?"

I stared at the Fuhrer King Roy Mustang, unable to utter a sound.

(SARAH)

I, along with my brother, stared wordlessly at the Fuhrer. He seemed intimidating, yet friendly.

"M-Mister Fuhrer Mustang- I, uh..." Theo stammered. "We're here on behalf of Fullmetal!"

The Fuhrer gave a quiet laugh. "No need to be so formal. You can just call me Roy if you want." He paused for a minute and examined us. "So. Fullmetal's kids, huh? You two look exactly like him and his mechanic-well, now his wife, I guess. So, Edward actually sent you guys to Central, all by yourselves?"

Well, now it was confirmed that Dad was 'Fullmetal'. But, neither Theo nor I knew how to explain our being here.

"Father!" A blond-haired boy-he looked about 12 or 13-came running up to Fuhrer Mustang. He looked a lot like the Madame Fuhrer.

Roy looked over at him. "What is it, son?" he asked. Another blond-haired boy came running after the other one. This one looked older. Maybe in his late teens.

"Before he says anything, I swear I didn't-" the young boy said.

"I'm going to kill you, Clint!" the older boy said as he came near.

Mustang sighed. "What did he do now, Travis?" he asked the older boy.

"He made me look stupid in front of-"

"Please don't tell me this is about a girl," Mrs. Mustang said and crossed her arms.

Travis groaned and rolled his eyes. But, when he did, his brown eyes stayed on me for a while.

"Boys, can you go settle this by yourselves? We have business to discuss with the Elrics." The Fuhrer said.

Travis shifted his gaze from me and sighed. "Ah, whatever. It's fine I guess. As long as Clint doesn't do it again."

Clint nodded his head rapidly, happy to be getting off the hook. The two boys walked away. The Madame Fuhrer turned to the black-haired girl- Maes.

"I'll go talk to her." Mrs. Mustang said and walked off with Maes.

Once they were out of sight, Roy started the conversation back up. He looked at Theo. "I just can't get over how much you look like your father. You're even just as short."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Theo shouted.

"Quiet, Theo!" I scolded.

"Shut up, Sarah." he replied.

"Hmhm. Same temper too." Fuhrer Mustang chuckled. His face became more serious. "Now, back to the matter at hand. As you read in my letter, your uncle, Alphonse Elric, has been missing for over a year. We suspect that he was captured by some sort of group of criminals. There have been many groups that have appeared in the past year that have been targeting and killing many Ishvalans, and people who are associated with them."

I saw Theo's golden eyes widen. My eyes widened as well. Uncle Alphonse could be...dead? That wasn't right! It couldn't have been!

"However," Roy continued, "Having Alphonse alive would be a huge advantage for them."

"How?" Theo asked.

"Well, considering his ties with the Amestrian Military, it would make him a good bargaining piece. They could ask us to release from prison criminals who would join them in killing and attacking Ishavalans."

"But would you get him back if you could?!" I exclaimed.

Roy paused. "... It depends on the circumstances."

"What?! You should get him back, whatever it takes! If the opportunity presents itself we need to get him back!" Theo shouted. It was disrespectful, but we wanted Uncle Alphonse back. We wanted Dad and Mom to be happier. We wanted us all to be a family again.

The Fuhrer took a deep breath. "... Now you really remind me of Edward. In two ways. for one thing, Edward would do anything for Alphonse. Two, He always yelled at me like that."

Theo's face was getting red, burning with anger. "Don't try to be funny, this is serious! We haven't seen our uncle in years and, because of this stupid military, we may not ever get to see him again! Do you know how that feels!?" he shouted.

"Losing someone because of the military... Yeah. I know how it feels. More than you know." Mustang replied.

"Then don't you think you would try to help us out a little!?"

"Look, kid! Most likely, they'll ask for us to release former State Alchemists! I can't have a State Alchemist be the cause of the destruction of Ishval a second time!"

Theo was quiet for a minute. I spoke up. "I'm sorry about Theo. He's impulsive. We just really want Uncle Alphonse back. That's all."

"Just let the military handle it." Roy said. He looked out the window. The train ride to Central was apparently longer than I had thought, because the sun was already going down. "Do you two have a place to stay tonight."

We hadn't planned ahead that far... We shook our heads.

"Alright. You can stay here for the time being." the Fuhrer said.

(THEO)

They put Sarah and I in separate rooms, which I couldn't stand. I couldn't sleep in the big bed they gave me, which sat in an even bigger room. It was too wide, and too white. I finally slept, but it was restless.

I woke around four, like I do every day, and went to wander around the mansion. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. I sighed, and punched the table, leaving a 'thunk!' noise in the air. It rang and when it wavered out and dissipated, what was left was the sound of breathing. I stood completely still, until the person in the shadows emerged. My breath caught in my throat, then I sighed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said the Madame Fuhrer. Her blonde hair was curlers, but only on the strands that were long enough to curl. "Want some water?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." She went to the cabinet and removed a glass, which she filled with water from the tap. After handing me the glass, she studied me.

"Eh, what are you staring for? Just because you're the Fuhrer's wife gives you no right to look at me like a freak show."

"I was just thinking of how much you look like your father."

"Mmm," I said, trying not to think about it. To think about Dad...it hurt.

"Roy will want to ask you questions tomorrow. By the way, your sister's room is just down the hall, up the stairs and two doors to the right. Right next to Maes room if you need her. Alright? Get some sleep, son of Fullmetal." She left with that.

I went into Sarah's room, and pulled the blankets tight around her, kissed her forehead, and left her alone to sleep.

(SARAH)

I was awake when Theo came in my room. I just pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't ask me why I couldn't sleep, or what was wrong. I was just glad that, in the darkness, he couldn't see the tear-soaked pillow beneath my head. I hate that I cry so much, but I can't help it. Everything that was happening was just...stressful.

I missed Mom and Dad. And Uncle Alphonse... And the fact that he could be dead, or that the military wouldn't help us get him back anyway... Or...was he being tortured?

The thought made me sick. I shook my head to clear my mind, but as one thing exited my thoughts, another thing entered. Like alchemy, or the odd pictures in the scrapbook.

All of it was perplexing, and, quite frankly, I couldn't really have figured anything out, no matter how hard I tried.

Just think about it tomorrow, I told myself. I had cried myself out and now I was exhausted. I pushed all of the thoughts to the back of my mind and, with nothing on my mind, my eyes fluttered shut and I finally got some sleep.

(THEO)

I sat for a minute, studying Sarah. She did look like mother, and I was surprised by the fact I'd never noticed just how striking the resemblance was. Her face was slightly pinched, as if she was having a nightmare, or not really asleep.

"...Sarah..." I whispered, letting her think I thought she was asleep,"I just...I just wanna say how brave you are, for doing this. And you're right, I'd be totally lost without you. I love you, sis."

I stood and left the room, and I caught a glimpse of her blue eyes on the window's reflection outside of her room before I shut the door. Closing it, I smiled.

The door shut with a little _'click!_' and I pulled the hood of my black jacket over my head as I started retreating.

Then I heard a door open again.

I turned, and immediately regretted it.

Maes Mustang stood before me, a shovel in her hands, raised and ready to strike me. I quickly pulled down my hood, but the quick movement was misinterpreted as a threat and Maes swung.

I jumped back and grabbed, the shovel, twisting it from her grasp. Throwing it to the sides, I sighed, looking away.

"It's only-"

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh-heeeeee!" _Maes came at me again, her foot connecting with my stomach, sending me back about four feet.

"Damn it!" I hissed, backed up at the dead end of the hallway. My hood was cast aside, and my blonde hair was strone thinly across my face. My eyes were shut and I grasped my gut in pain. I heard her little gasp, and her tiny footfalls as she came to sit beside me.

I felt her cool breathe on my neck and her timid sigh-sounds that came with it rang in my ears. Her pale, cold hand, brushed my hair from my face, and again she sighed her little gasp. I turned slowly to look at her, and she stared cautiously at me.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. I stared at her.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" I wheezed out. She pursed her purple lips. Her cold hands gripped my arms delicately.

"Here, let me help you up," she said. I grunted as I rose to my feet.

"That all you got?" I taunted, smirking once I regained my breath. She raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky shit, aren't you?"

My eyes widened at her language. I'd heard that language from Father, and even Pianko, but never an actual lady.

"I remember you from tonight," she said,"You're the boy with the gold eyes," she smiled, leaning in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, backing away. She took one of her hands and grasped the hair on the back of my head, holding my head still, and used the other to touch my cheek.

"Looking at them..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, my skin feeling warm and cold where she was touching them. I shivered involunatarily, and she smiled.

"You're eyes..." she bit her purple lip, and sighed again, her cool breath on my face. I noticed she smelled like peonies and jasmine. My cheeks were burning, and I took note of her low cut black night gown, and her pale moon skin.

My sweaty palms subconsciously reached out for her, put I saw one trying to touch her waist, and I yanked it back. She smiled again, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Tell you what?" she said, sliding her arms down to my shoulders,"We'll go sparring tomorrow, and see who wins."

I smiled weakly,"O-okay..."

"I'm-"

"Maes."

"No..." she growled. "Call me Raven."

"Right," I said, shoulders shaking. "Raven."

She smiled, and started back to her room.

"Hey," I said, while she had one hand on her door handle.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"...Nope," she said. "Don't need to."

I stared quizzically at her. "You know it?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "Nope. Goodnight, goldie." And she left me, knees weak and heart fluttering, standing there, remembering every touch and every word that had just passed between us. I dreamt of her.

But when I woke, and hummed a song that I'd never heard, I remembered.

I didn't come to Central to meet some girl.

I didn't come to live with the Fuhrer.

I didn't come to have a vacation.

I didn't come for Sarah.

I didn't come for Father or Mother.

I didn't come for Pinako.

I came for Alphonse. Because he needs me.

(SARAH)

I only got a couple of hours of sleep. And it was restless. I had nightmares. Terrible ones. About what could be happening to Uncle Alphonse right now. What could his kidnappers be doing to him?

Stop thinking about it, I told myself before I could start crying. Thinking wouldn't change anything. We had to actually DO something.

I got out of bed and decided to go find Theo. We both needed to go talk to the Fuhrer.

I went down the hall to my left and opened the door to the room he was staying in.

Or...the room I had THOUGHT he was staying in...

The boy in the room didn't have Theo's gold hair, the hair I was expecting to see, but had Mrs. Mustang's blonde hair, still messy from sleep. It was the boy from yesterday. The older son of the Mustangs. Travis was what he had been called.

He was standing in front of his mirror. Changing shirts. My face got red in an instant. I tried to leave before he noticed I was there, but he had seen me in his mirror when I walked in.

"Oh, hello there," he said, grinning. He turned to me, his shirt still mostly unbuttoned.

I swallowed. "Umm... I..." That's all I could manage to say.

Travis chuckled a little and continued buttoning his shirt. "Don't blame you for being speechless." he said.

Well. That was arrogant.

He got to the last button and looked at me. "Looking for your brother, right? He's on the other end of the hall." he said.

I got out a "thank you", then left the room as fast as humanly possible.

He was so...attractive. Attractive and conceited. I decided to just forget about the little encounter.

I went down the hallway to where I HOPED Theo was. I didn't want to run into another Mustang boy.

Luckily, it was the right room this time. Theo was sitting on the bed, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Hey," I said and sat down next to him.

"Hey," he replied, as if just noticing I was there.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"Everything is bothering me." he replied.

"Fair enough." I said. "We should go talk to the Fuhrer about what our options are for finding Uncle Alphonse."

Theo paused for a minute. "Y-Yeah." he said.

"And if he can't or won't talk to us?" I asked.

Theo sat up a little. "Well, then, I guess we take matters into our own hands."

(THEO)

"Where's Mustang?" I had asked the umpteenth servant. Again, this one shrugged, and turned away to their chore. I screamed as this one left, humming her song.

"Damn!"

"Theo!" Sarah said. I didn't bother apologizing.

"Hey, goldie," I heard behind me, and I felt my eyes get wide as I turned stiff.

"Theo?" Sarah asked, tugging my sleeve. I didn't respond.

"I've been looking all over for you," Maes said, tracing one of her black-gloved fingers down my jaw line. Sarah stared, lack-jawed.

"M-me?" I stuttered, immediately cursing the Mustang couple for making such a freaking hot daughter. I was a teenage boy, and a girl was stroking my face after she kicked the crap out of me last night. What the frick did you think was gonna happen?

"Yeah, we were supposed to go sparring!" she said, showing me the little blade she held in her hand. I heard the boy before I saw him jog into the courtyard, as if in a movie. His blonde hair was flopping as he ran, holding an axe above his head.

"Maeessss!" He taunted, throwing the axe. She ducked and I covered Sarah with my body as I threw us both to the ground.

"Damn it, Travis!" Maes yelled, taking her knife and throwing it at him. It flew into a tree yards away, sticking straight out of the bark. She smiled, and running at her brother, driving him into the ground.

"What are they doing?" Sarah whispered.

"Training," I said, frowning. Travis threw Maes into the dirt and held her arms over her head, she fought to bite him in a weak attempt. She roared, and started flailing.

"Say uncle!" he hissed.

"Never!"

"Sayyyy ittttt!"

"Just say it, Maes," Travis yawned,"Or we'll be here all night." After a few minutes, Maes gave up, and pouted at her brother. He smiled and rose. Turning, she pounced on him, pushing his face in the dirt.

"Say uncle!" she screamed, smiling.

"Wha-"

She shoved his face deeper into the mud.

"Uncle! Uncle!" she laughed and let him up.

"I finished you!" he cried. She smirked.

"I never said uncle."

Travis groaned, and wiped his face. He sighed when he saw us, but his eyes focused on something just behind me. I shifted awkwardly.

He smiled. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards me. I stared, eyes wide. And my eyes got wider as he walked right past me-

And to my sister.

"Hey, girl," he smiled. "Fancy seeing you here." Sarah's eyes got wide at the boy, her cheeks burning red, her blue eyes sparkling and afraid. He touched her cheek, and leaned and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got even wider as Travis ran for the pond in the yard, screaming all the way, making a splash in the water. He surfaced again, and made a kissing face at my sister. I stared. I would've broken his neck if I actually knew what was going on. I knew this.

Travis Mustang had to be 17 or 18.

Sarah was 13.

I still want to break his friggin neck.

Maes easily broke my concentration as she took my hands.

"You haven't sparred with me yet," she whispered, her black eyes taunting me as she bit her violet lips. I licked mine because they felt dry and I saw my reflection in hers.

"C'mon!" she said, yanking me into the maze of bushes into the main courtyard.

"Sarah?" I asked, but Maes had taken me too far, and Sarah was alone with the half-naked son of the Fuhrer.

Crap.

(SARAH)

While I stared at Travis swimming around in the pond, it came to my attention that I had forgotten to breathe. He was just so...beautiful. I sucked in some air and walked over to the pond, with the intention of telling him how entirely inappropriate he was being.

When I got to the edge of the pond, Travis disappeared under the blue-green water, not even giving me enough time to tell him off.

The next thing I knew, his hand came out of the water, grabbed my ankle, and pulled me in.

Travis swam towards the other end of the pond, fearing that I would come after him and hit him, but that wouldv'e been difficult for me to do. I couldn't even keep myself above the water. I couldn't swim.

There's not many places in Resembool to swim. Needless to say, I never learned.

I was flailing around, trying to keep afloat, but it was useless. I was totally submerged, with no air in my lungs. I faintly heard shouting above the water before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(THEO)

Maes and I were sparring in the garden when we heard her. She had her arms around my neck, my back to her. One of my hands were matted into her tangled mess of black hair, the other was trying to get her to buckle her knees and release me. She straighted when I yelled,"Sarah!" once her screams erupted.

We ran to where we had left her, just moments ago, and I saw the fear on Travis' face as he was slowly swimming across the pond.

"Sarah!" I cried as I saw her little pale hands go under.

I immediately started to dive for her, but stopped.

"I can't swim-!" I said to Maes, but she was already in the water.

Sarah was deep under in the water, but Maes found her, and dragged her up to the surface.

The seconds felt like minutes, and for a moment, part of me wondered if Sarah was ever going to breathe again. Of course, it was mere seconds before she sputtered out the water in her lungs, her blue lips returning to the rose pink they normally were. I genuflected and propped her head up on my knee.

"Sarah..."

"I'm f-fine..." she whispered, but started to cry. I pulled her into my chest just as Travis was coming out of the water.

"Oh my God, hey, are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him, and I knew my eyes were burning. I saw Maes in my peripheral vision look from me to her brother. Kneeling beside us, she whispered so only Sarah and I could hear.

"Hey, let me take you into the house and get me some of my clothes to wear. You're gonna catch a cold out here." Maes wrapped her jacket around Sarah, and her tears that were sticking to her cheeks got wiped away by Maes' gloved hand. Sarah weakly smiled. I turned and followed them into the house, but Travis grabbed my arm.

"Hey, man, I'm sorr-"

"Sorry?" I hiss, turning on a dime. "_Sorry?_ You're _sorry?! _" Travis looks scared as he slowly nods.

"You almost killed my sister you ass-hole!" I scream, shoving him. Travis' eyes get dark and his chest puffs out as he tries to come at me.

"Hey!" I feel a soft cotton fabric brush my arm as I turn to see Maes, holding me back. I look to Travis as I try to break from Maes, but see Sarah, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his forearm, holing him back. His eyes slowly stop burning as they look at her. He touches her face as I stay at them. Sarah's eyes meet mine, and I know she can tell I'm hurting.

"Theo-" she whispers, but I bust out of Maes grip, angry and too forceful as I left, letting my rage engulf me, the only thing that can cover up the hurt.

Sarah just instinctively choose to come between Travis and I

But she stood in front of Travis.

What's happening?

(SARAH)

Theo went back inside, obviously angry. Maes went with him.

I released Travis' forearm and begin to follow them, wringing the water out of my hair as I walked.

"Hey! Sarah!" I heard Travis shout behind me. I didn't feel like talking, especially not to the person who caused me to nearly drown. I kept walking, not looking back. "Sarah!" He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I stopped for a second and took a deep breath, then turned to face him. "I don't wanna talk, okay?" I said, my eyes tearing up again.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't know you couldn't swim." he said apologetically. I shot him a look of anger, my mood changing in a flash.

"No, it isn't just that. That's not all I'm upset about." I said through clenched teeth. "All of these little flirty games you're trying to play aren't cute. It's just totally embarrassing. For you AND me. And it's just plain stupid!"

His face got slightly red and he made a sad expression. I continued anyway. "You do realize I'm thirteen, right? And you're what, seventeen? Stop acting like a pedophile and just get a life!" I shouted, then ran after Theo, not even bothering to hear Travis' side of the story. Maybe I was a bit harsh, but I was soaked and upset.

When I caught up to Theo, he was still seething with anger. I was too, but not quite as much.

Mrs. Mustang stopped us as we walked inside. She took in my soggy appearance and Theo's anger. "What happened?" she sighed.

"Travis is being an idiot." Maes replied, then started to lead me and Theo upstairs, where our rooms were.

Mrs. Mustang kept a calm face, but as soon as she went outside and shut the door behind her, she shouted at Travis so loud that we could hear every word.

I went to my room, with Theo and Maes following me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Maes asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting on the bed.

Maes nodded and said, "Alright. Either way, I'm going to go have a serious talk with Travis." She left the room, her black shoes barely making a sound.

I got up and shut the door, then turned to Theo, who was now sitting on my bed, though he looked like he would rather be somewhere else.

"We're getting distracted." I stated.

Theo sighed, then quietly said "Yeah."

"We need to go talk to Fuhrer Mustang. Like, now." I said. "We have to take action if we're going to help Uncle Alphonse. We can't waste any more time here." I went over and sat next to Theo. Staying at the Fuhrer's house got us distracted from all of our worries, but now the worries seemed more frightening. Uncle being missing, the military not willing to help us, even though the Fuhrer seems to know Uncle Alphonse personally. And, of course, we were far away from home, not knowing what lies ahead, or if we'll ever be able to go back. We missed Mom and Dad and Grandmother terribly. Would we ever get to see them again?

"I know..." Theo said.

"Then come on." I said, pulling him out of the room by his wrist.

(THEO)

My thoughts weren't where they were supposed to be as Sarah pulled me down the hall to meet with a man who seemed to be the end of our problems, and yet, the beginning.

My head was spinning. My confusion, anger, hurt, and loss all displayed by my pout and my furrowed brow. I just wanted to run to my room and lock the door. I wanted Maes to come in a little bit later. I wanted Maes because I knew I'd be too angry to listen to Sarah. She would tell me how to calm down and I would be fine by the next morning.

Or, that's how I wanted it.

Maes would be a good girl for me, I thought. She was sweet and kind, even though dark. She was caring. She saved my sister, a good reason for knocking on the door to her room in the night to thank her.

"...Need to find out what's going on."

"Huh?"

"Theo are you listening?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Trying not to..." I mumbled. She slapped me. I didn't think she'd heard. She sighed as she knocked on the Fuhrer's door. Brosh, the guard who let us in the first day answered.

"Hey!" he said. "Mustang! Look who's here!"

The Fuhrer looked up from the paper work in his hands and smiled.

"Ah, the young Elrics." He laughed. "That sounds awful funny in my mouth considering I said it so many years ago to a different set of children. It still feels like it just happened..." I groaned at his nostalgia, not even thinking how much I should be psychoanalysing it.

"Come, sit," he said, laughing at me. My eyes turned to slits. "You know, Theo, you're quick to anger, but not so quick to admit to it," he said as I sat. "You're father wasn't afraid to show how he felt-well, particularly in the field of anger. You're softer, though."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOFT?!" I finally yelled, standing. Mustang burst into a laugh as did the two guards behind me. I hissed as I slowly sunk into my chair again. Wiping the tears of joy from his eyes, the Fuhrer sat.

"Alright, alright, enough laughs. After observing you for quite some time I've noticed you're ignorance-"

Sarah had to hold me down at this point, as I started screaming again.

"ON THE SUBJECT of the past of not only this country, but of your father's and uncle's. Which, surprising as it may seem, are quite intertwined and determined by the other."

Sarah and I exchanged unsure glances.

"Go on," I said.

"How much do you know?"

"What should we know?" Sarah replied.

Mustang pursed his lips as he looked between the two of us.

"I suspect Ed and Al were just younger than you when they came to me...Oh, the hell they had been through! We'll...I guess I'll just have to tell you the story of the Elric brothers and starting from the beginning. Do you know about you're grandmother?"

"Pinako?" Winry asked. Mustang sighed, his eyes closed. His sigh wasn't of impatience, but pity. I shifted uncomfortably.

"No, you're Paternal Grandmother."

"...I never thought about it," I whispered, my mouth dry.

"Then I guess we'll start there..."

(THEO)

Sarah and I stared, slack jawed at the end of the story. Sarah was crying, and I had a few times too, hiding my head in my sleeve.

"Alphonse...he got his body back...right?" Sarah asked.

"You idiot!" I yelled, hitting her. "He has a body now, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, wiping her tears again.

"I can't believe this..." I said, my face in my hands.

"I guess now we get to work."

"Work on what?" Sarah asked.

"Work on finding you're Uncle."

(SARAH)

I was happy to finally hear the truth about everything, Father and Uncle's past. But, all of it just scared me to death... The very thought of all of it... I had to keep wiping my tears from my eyes because they wouldn't cease.

It all just seemed impossible. But there was no use in denying the story. All of the pieces fit together too well for it to be fake. But I still didn't understand alchemy very well. The Fuhrer gave a little information on it, enough for us to understand what he was telling us, but not much. Alchemy started to frighten me. It seemed like only bad things came from it. The things Fuhrer Mustang said about "the Philosophers Stone" and "Homunculi", and not to mention the attempted resurrection, all of them were things that alchemy had caused. Did people still use alchemy? If so, for what purpose? Evil? Good?

Something came to my mind... The stories that Father would tell us when we were younger... Mother told him to stop telling them to us because...they were true. Only I didn't realize it until then. The stories had been slightly altered-such as names, appearances, and places- and he left out the more traumatic parts, but nevertheless, they were about him and Uncle. I particularly remembered a few stories, though I was rather young when he had told us. There was one about two boys stopping a criminal who could freeze things he touched. There was another about the same two boys encountering a pickpocket in a valley. And there was one about two young boys surviving on an island for a month. I made a mental note to ask Dad about these stories the next time we saw him.

The word "if" came to mind. "IF we saw him again." Which was stupid to think, because now we had the Fuhrer of Amestris helping us! Finding Uncle Alphonse wouldn't be near as dangerous for us.

"So." Theo said, interrupting my train of thought. "How do you suppose we're going to get Uncle Alphonse back?" The question had been on my mind as well. We weren't even sure where the people who took him could be. From what I knew, the people had something against "Ishvalans" and anyone helping them. The Fuhrer didn't really go into detail about Ishvalans, or why people hated them.

The Fuhrer pulled open a drawer on his desk and got out a folder full of papers. He sat the folder on his desk and looked through it for something. He finally found what he wanted and studied the paper. "This is the first report of Alphonse's disappearance." Fuhrer Mustang handed the paper to us. "It seems that right after he went missing, the princess of the Chang clan alerted Emperor Yao of Xing. It seems we all have very close ties to one another." he kind of chuckled at his last remark, but he immediately regained his serious expression.

Theo and I glanced over the paper Fuhrer Mustang gave us. It was actually a letter from the emperor of Xing himself. He wasn't kidding about the close ties.

"Well, why the heck weren't we informed about this sooner?" Theo asked, upset that we'd been kept out of the loop for so long. Father hadn't even known about his own brother's disappearance, but the military had the information that could've been given to us.

"Many reasons. For one thing, Edward isn't in the military anymore. That makes it a little more difficult to get information to him. We're not really supposed to talk about things like this to civilians until we have an understanding of the matter, even if the information involves someone in their family." The Fuhrer sighed and looked at Theo. "Look, if I could have told Edward, I would have. You have to understand that-" A knock on the door cut him off. "Come in," Mustang shouted.

His wife opened the door and stepped into the room, pulling Travis alongside her by his ear. "You need to have a talk with your son." she said, narrowing her eyes at Mustang.

The Fuhrer looked back over at us and, with a wave of his hand, said, "We'll continue this in a moment."

I nodded and left the room, with Theo following right behind.

**disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A/N:I've written Theo's POV and my friend, Demytra, write's for Sarah's**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(THEO)

I shifted under the expensive sheets of Sarah's big white bed. These rooms were friggin' huge. Dad's books were strone carelessly about the room, and pages were flying. Sarah was chewing on a strand of her hair as her eye's raked over a page quickly, then she cast it away with a flick, revealing a new set of information to her eyes. I smiled swiftly, but refused to let her see to distract her, and returned to my own reading.

"Homunculus (Latin for "Little Human", plural _Homunculi_) refers to the mythological concept of an artificially created human, presumably brought into existence by certain means of alchemy..." I mumbled.

Sarah whimpered and I looked up to see her wiping her eyes, shaking.

"Sarah?" I said, voice not full of concern I was feeling. I peeled the covers off me, then glanced at her book. It was black bound and along with the perfect font in black on the yellow pages were the writing of children in red pen. I squinted.

"Human transmutation is alchemy's greatest taboo..." I read. My stomach lurched. I saw drops of blood on the spine and blurring the pages. I didn't remember seeing this one on the train.

"It was in the room with them," she whimpered, pushing it away and coming into a fetal postition, grasping her knees to her chest. I just stared at the book, wondering what it had seen my father do.

What it had seen Alphonse do.

What it had seen happen to my family.

And my Grandmother. I flinched. I causiously flipped the book closed and shoved it away.

"That's one area of research that has nothing to do with now," I told her. "Don't look at it again, Sarah."

She nodded slowly. I pursed my lips, and it was my only show of emotion before I gave her another book and took up mine again.

But I couldn't think about the pages, and how my young father had held them, in hopes of being like his father.

Then, misguided by dreams, in hopes to bring back his dead mother.

I flinched again.

What had that been like? Alone and unsure...in that house. No, no. They didn't stay there. They left as soon as they could. The left because they couldn't stay. Couldn't stare at the space where their mother was supposed to be.

I had the horrid thought of Father leaving Mother, and Mother getting sick and dying on us.

With their recent fighting, this seemed like an all to real possibility. Pinako was still getting sicker and sicker too. Was it contagious, what she had? Or was it old age? Could mother...

I stopped my train of thought again. Thinking doesn't do any good. Dwelling on the past...

"No good," I mumbled. I knew Sarah looked at me again, but I ignored her.

A knock at the door silenced me completely. A balding servant looked in.

"Master Elric? Some one is here for you and Miss Elric."

"Thanks," I said, not looking as I gathered our materials up. "Who-" I said as we stepped out side into the hall, but stopped cold. Sarah's feet scraped behind me, and I heard her gasp as she looked up.

My Mother and Father stared with wide, sad eyes at us. Mother had her hands over her mouth, while Father was half turned toward us, and half toward another figure. My eyes were too locked on my parents to care who it was.

"My babies!" Mother screamed. She ran and took Sarah into her arms, both sobbing wildly. I stayed locked in my Father's unbelieving gaze. I stalked forward.

He didn't hug me, like I thought he would. I realized he was seeing me as a young man. He didn't want the hug to soften me. I cringed inwardly.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how worried your mother has been?"

So that's where this was going. I noted, too, how he took himself out of the equation. But his gold, watery eyes betrayed him. I too could feel my eyes welling with tears, but I hoped that I wouldn't need to wipe them. That they wouldn't fall.

I reached robotically into my pocket and handed him the letter. He didn't open it.

"I know," he said, not looking at it. I blinked.

"You _what?"_ I screeched.

"I said I know about it!" he screamed. "Do you think I'm stupid? That I didn't know how to follow my own child to Central and not know why they've come? Of course I've found out every thing already!" I didn't cry now. All I felt was rage.

"Why aren't you looking for him? He counts on you!" I screamed. "Why did you leave home, anyway? Huh? Why aren't you looking after Pinako? She could be-"

"Pinako's dead."

His voice stopped me. My rage slipped off my face to sheer unbelief and grief.

"What?" I said. But he didn't need to repeat it.

I was shaking, going into some kind of emotional overload.

"Why aren't you looking for Alphonse?" I asked in a strained voice after a few minutes. I knew Sarah and Mother were crying wordlessly behind us. They were staring at us, wondering why we were so cruel to each other.

"Because I have a family now. I can't go risking my life-"

"HE IS YOUR FAMILY!" I screamed, panting. He stared.

"You think it'd be okay if I died looking for him? Huh? Left your mother with another person to bury? Is that it?"

I stared, bracing myself for what I knew I had to do. I put aside my own anger. _I don't mean this Father...forgive me. _

"You were fine without your father," I said emotionlessly,"Maybe I'll be better off without mine."

I had barely finished the sentence before he slapped me hard across my face. His wedding band had cut my cheek and I'm sure left a bruise. I felt blood on my lip. It didn't hurt I was numb.

"Theo..." Sarah said. Neither Dad or I said anything. He just stared at me with his furious eyes. But I could see the hurt in them. When I was young, he let all his emotion out to me. When I grew up, he stopped. But I could still read him. I knew I'd cut him so deep. But he could take the pain.

He could always take the pain.

The other figure cleared his throat. Mustang.

"Edward, you and your wife are welcome to a room tonight. You're children have already made themselves at home."

"...Thank you, Roy," he said. Mustang smirked. I wondered what put it there.

"Any time, Fullmetal."

"Just one night though," he said turning back to me,"then we'll go."

Sarah was sobbing when Mother and Father left to go to their room. I looked at her as she collapsed on a chair.

"Pinako..." she choked.

"Don't," I said, sitting at her feet, my head on her knee. She kept sobbing.

I rose, and picked up the books and stuffed them into a pillowcase. I looked in her waredrobe. I put few changes of clothes in. I'd sneak down to the kitchen later...

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're leaving."

"What?"

"Tonight. And you're coming, too, Sarah."

She blinked. "Why-"

"For Alphonse."

She looked away, the emotions in her eyes was overwelming.

"Dad said he couldn't save him because he had a family. If we die-"

"Don't say it doesn't matter, Theo, because they care about us. Even if you think they don't."

"I know they do! But listen, if they lose us, they can keep living. They don't depend on us for food or money or anything. They'll be okay. They'll get over it eventually. But no one is looking for Alphonse. Are you in or out?"

She looked up at me, her eyes hard and detirmined. "Always," she said, grabbing a pillow case and heading for my room.

(SARAH)

The very thought of leaving mother and father again frightened me, but I had to get over it. Wouldn't it be worse to die trying to save Uncle Alphonse than to just give up on him? And why was Father even entertaining the notion of getting himself killed while trying to save uncle? Was it really that dangerous that even he couldn't handle it?

We were back in Theo's room, planning about how we would go about doing this.

"We'll leave at midnight and work things out as we go." Theo said, taking some clothes out of the wardrobe and shoving them into a pillow case.

I sat quietly beside him, actually trying to think ahead instead of diving in head first. "Theo, do we even know where to start?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Huh?"

"We have no idea where Uncle Alphonse is." I stated.

He remained silent, knowing that I had a point, but he was just being to stubborn to admit it. "We'll find him, okay!" he exclaimed, quickly ending the discussion.

After a few minutes of tense silence, I spoke up. "What you said to Father..."

"I meant every word of it!" Theo shouted, but didn't sound too sure of himself. He reached up and touched the cut on his cheek, then shook his head.

We spent a couple more hours like that. Gathering various things and putting them in either of our pillowcases, and me trying to talk to Theo, and him shutting me out. I tried not to think of Pinako. It didn't seem real that she was dead. I suddenly remembered something Father yelled right before Theo and I left the house. 'Everyone dies'. As true as it was, I didn't want to believe it. My mind could never even grasp the concept of death. The only thing I seemed to understand was that people can't come back. That was proved by Father and Uncle... I can't help but wonder what would've done in their situation. Would I have attempted to do the ultimate taboo for alchemists?

"Sarah."

Theo's voice made me jump a little. I guess I was just nervous...

"Are you ready? It's almost midnight." he said, putting on a jacket.

I took in a nervous deep breath and nodded. Theo and I made our way down to the basement where there was a window that would lead right outside next to a hole in the fence that I had seen earlier. All we would have to do is climb out of the window and slip through the fence, totally under the radar of all of the soldiers gaurding the front gate. We were going over to open the widow when we heard footsteps coming down the staircase. As the person stepped in the room, holding a candle, we saw it was just Maes.

"You're up awfully late." she said and smirked.

"Very funny." I said.

"What're you doing here!?" Theo whispered.

Maes sighed. "Let's see. I kind of live here. And what is it that you're doing here? You're supposed to be leaving with your parents tomorrow, no?"

I glared at Maes. "Just go back upstairs and forget you saw us, alright?" I said, then wondered why I was being so rude to her. She had been nice to me the whole time we were there. Maybe it was how...close she and Theo had gotten.

"That I cannot do, Sarah Elric." Maes replied with a slight smirk. She grabbed Theo's pillowcase and riffled through it. She looked back at us. "I would feel jut awful if I let you two run off so ill-prepared." She walked over to a corner of the room, her candle illuminating a large metal safe that I hadn't seen before. Expertly, she pressed her hand and her ear to it and started spinning the lock back and forth. Within a few seconds we heard a click, then the door swung open. Theo stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed. I was pretty amazed myself.

"What?" she said. "I've always known how to do that. You kearn a few things when you're the daughter of the Fuhrer." She looked into the safe and pulled out a few things I couldnt identify in the darkness. "My father keeps a few odds and ends in here. Weapons and things if the like." The thought of us needing weapons fueled my fear a bit more.

I groaned. "Maes, what are you doing?"

"Accompanying you." she replied.

"You don't even know what we're doing!"

"I apologize for listening in on your conversations." She smirked again, shoving a few things into our pillow cases.

"You've been eavesdropping?!"

"Correction. I happened to be walking by your rooms when you were discussing everything."

I sighed and Theo put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Sarah." he said. "She seems to know what she's doing. I think she should come."

I didn't like the idea. Hated it really. And I hated myself for being so jealous. I felt so stupid. I looked over at Maes, hoping something would make me either like her or dislike her. Right then I just wasn't sure how i felt. "Alright. She can come." I whispered.

Maes walked over to the window on the other side of the room and opened it and hoisted herself out. Theo followed her and then turned around and held out his hand to help me out. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath and pulled the window shut. That was when I saw another light in the basement.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**A/N: I write Theo's pov, my friend Demytra writes Sarah's.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(THEO)

"Crap," I mumbled, taking Sarah and Maes by the arms, pulling them toward the fence. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Will you hush?" Maes said, sliding through the fence with ease. I didn't have to time to marvel at how calm she was, or how she moved in the shadows as if she was one. All I could worry about was getting Sarah and I out of here. Squeezing through the fence and into the forest, we all set off at a sprint.

"Maes?" I panted in a whisper,"who would be following us?"

"Anyone," she replied. I frowned at her. Her sarcasm had always been humorous and seductive. Now, it was not funny. At all.

Sarah grumbled behind us, and through the wind all I heard was,"kidnapping the Furher's daughter."

"Aw, crap!" I screeched again. "Why didn't I think about that?!"

Maes threw her head back and laughed.

"What-?"

She smiled."This is the most fun I've had in ages!" I frowned at her, but it was hard to frown at something so beautiful and carefree.

"Hey!" I heard behind us. The heavy footfall of boots a background noise. Sarah screeched, and I turned in time to see her collapse, with a heavy body on top of her.

Spinning on my heels, I lunged at the body, prying it off of my sister and as I swung, a hand caught my fist and twisted me around, thick, muscled arms were wrapped around me neck. I swallowed.

_"Travis!"_

Oh, frick.

I wriggled, trying to get away, but the taller boy just laughed at me. I could feel my face getting red, and prayed Maes didn't see it in the dark of night. I promptly, however, sent my elbow into the boy's ribcage, causing him to grunt and release me.

"C'mon, shorty," he grunted through the pain. He was doubled over, arms wrapped around his midsection, and eyes squinting. "Why'd you have to do that?"

Now, I was ticked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTY'?! I'M NOT THE ONE DOUBLED OVER!"

Travis straightened himself out with a grimace, and ruffled my hair. "Alright, kid, alright. I'll give you that one," he mumbled before slouching at the bottom of a tree. "Mind telling me what the midnight jail break is about?"

"We could say the same for you," Maes hissed.

Travis grumbled. Maes picked up the knap sack he had, showing us the contents.

"You were running away?" she asked. He snatched back his bag.

"And you, Princess? Running about for a midnight stroll?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Hey," Sarah reminded," we need to get going." She grabbed my arm, and didn't seem to be stopping for the Mustang children.

"Where are we headed?" Travis asked, leaping up.

"You aren't going anywhere, pretty boy," I sneered, breaking away my sister and poking the boy in the chest. "We are getting out of here."

"I'll bet Sarah wants me on this little rescue mission, right babe?" He tipped her chin up with his finger, making their blue eyes lock on one another. Her face was red and flustered, and I could tell she was melting. I, on the other hand, was boiling.

"DO NOT! EVER! TOUCH HER!" I growled, and swung, but again he caught my fist.

"Need to work on that, little man."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"Theo."

Maes hand on my shoulder calmed down as much as her musical voice.

"One night..." I hissed. Travis pumped his fist.

"Hear that Sarah? One more magical night-"

"And you're staying arms length away from my sister."

"Aw, so legs are-"

"AWAY!"

We walked for several more hours until the dawn. We found a forest with the trees thick enough to block out the sun.

"We should be able to rest here," I said, sighing. Sarah looked dead, and I wanted to run her back to the mansion and let mother and father take her home. But it was too late for that.

She'd be too stubborn to let me do that anyway.

"It's freezing..." Maes mumbled, rubbing her arms. I felt so compelled to give her my jacket, but there was Sarah, shivering wordlessly, not wanting to bother anyone. I sat beside her, and slung my arm around my sister.

"Go ahead and sleep if you want to," I mumbled.

"No...No...I'll do what you do. I'll be fine."

I smiled. "Of course."

"Here it is!" Maes pulled out a blue military coat and pulled it around her. "Warm, could come in handy, but sadly, not all that fashionable." She then reached in, pulling out a white scarf, and two white gloves. I stared.

"Are...are those?"

"Transmutation circles," Sarah finished.

Maes stared. "A design?" she asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Most likely, no."

"I wonder...I wonder what they do."

"We'll find out later-"

"Whose were these? I-...Someone in my family is an alchemist? And...and I don't even know?"

"Maes-"

"Ugh! Of course! More lies!"

"Maes," I said again, more gently. "Just sleep, okay? We'll worry later." Not the most assuring thing that could come out of my mouth, but it shut her up, and we all fell sound asleep.

(SARAH)

I slept as soundly as possible, which doesn't say much. I was a nervous wreck. I kept waking up and dozing back off over and over. At one point, i woke up and saw Theo sleeping restlessly as well. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, deciding not to even attempt going back to sleep. Instead I stood up and stretched, surveying the area. We weren't too far from Central. The forest we were in brushed right against the edge of the city. I decided to walk around the forest a bit, just to pass some time, and possibly calm my nerves a bit.

All of the beautiful greenery reminded me of home. The smell of the air, the birds chirping. I sighed, thinking this might be the last time I get even a remote sense of security.

And I seemed to have proved myself right.

I heard footsteps and the snapping of twigs behind me. I stopped in my tracks, my muscled tensing in anticipation for something terrible.

"Hi." a small boyish voice called out.

I whipped my head around to see a blonde teenage boy behind me. I sighed with relief, realizing it was the younger Mustang boy I had seen a few days before. Clint, I thought.

"You scared me!" I whispered.

"Sorry." he said, nervously running his hand through his hair. He took a couple steps back and looked at the ground. "I, um... I saw you guys leave... I didn't know where you were going and I was curious and I- I'm sorry."

I giggled a bit at his politeness. Not because I was making fun of him, I just thought it was cute, even though he was a few years younger than me. "It's okay." Then I remembered that we were going on a dangerous trip. We didn't need another Tagalog. We had two too many already. "Go on home, Clint. Alright?"

His gaze shifted back and forth. "I-I'm sorry for intruding. But..." he ground the toe of his shoe in the dirt. "Mother and Father have no doubt noted our absence by now. If I were to return home they would surely get some information about you from me... I-I mean-! I mean I would never INTENTIONALLY do that-! I-I just! They can be very persuasive! I-I would never-!"

I went up to him and put my hand over his mouth. "Okay."

"Hm?" came a muffled sound from his mouth.

"You can come. Okay?" I sighed.

His eyes brightened and he took my hand off of his mouth. "You mean it?"

I wondered for a moment why he was so eager. He had no clue what we were doing, much less the danger we would face. But if he was that excited, who was I to say no? "Yeah. Come on." I grabbed his wrist and took him to where everyone was sleeping and we sat there and waited fir everyone to wake up.

Clint was pretty quiet the whole time. He just sat there kind of awkwardly and drew circles in the dirt with a stick. Finally, Theo woke up and immediately glanced back and forth at me and Clint. "No." he said sternly.

"Theo, he's coming with us." I said, equally harsh.

"Sarah, he can't come with us." Theo's voice was rising in anger. Clint seemed to not even notice us talking and just continued drawing circles.

"Why not, Theo? You got to bring Maes!"

"We need her!"

"We need her just as much as we need-"

I heard the buzz of electricity and saw a flash of light coming from beside Clint. I whipped my head around to look over at him and my jaw dropped.

"Alchemy...!"

(THEO)

I watched Clint Mustang-a boy I've often forgotten-silently as the lightning buzzed around him.

"Alchemy..." I mumbled, reiterating Sarah.

Sarah laughed crazily. "Oh, he is so coming now!" she high-fived the boy and I groaned.

"This is just freaking great! Let's just bring a whole school bus of kids and kidnap every Politician's children, shall we? Let's make this a huge roadtrip!" I put my head in my hands.

"Theo." I heard Maes' voice behind me and felt her gloved hands on my back, warmth radiating off her. I smiled sadly into my hands.

"Think rationally. We could use my brother. Although, I am upset at him. How long have you known Alchemy, Clint?"

The younger boy beamed that people were finally noticing him. "Since I was 7. I found a few books in the library and-"

"Okay, I don't need a backstory," I grumbled. "Watch Sasquatch over there. We need to hit the road," I said, kicking Travis lightly in the head. He jumped, but I kicked him again and started walking off.

"Theo!" Sarah screamed. I could hear her shuffling things back into bags. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up!" I instructed.

"Wow, Central," Maes said. I stared at her.

"You live here."

"But I don't see _this. _Theo, I've only been out of the mansion for a few public gatherings, which isn't much. We have tutors for everything. We've hardly ever left."

She smiled around at the alleys covered in trash and grime and at the vendors. She'd never seen this dirty part of Central, and she loved it.

"We need to get you guys a change of clothes," I said.

"What do you mean?" Maes asked.

I looked at her in her long black frock. The buttons were probably worth more than what Sarah and I were wearing put together. Travis and Clint both had on crisp button ups and blazers in navy colors and Amestris symbols on them.

"How much money do you have?" I asked Maes.

"2-"

"Say it in my ear."

I gaped. Sarah looked at me quizzically. I whispered the amount her ear.

"200?!" she mouthed. I kicked her.

"Give me 10," I told her. I went up to an older man with a greasy mustache. He looked like he hadn't bathed in a month. I probably didn't look any better.

"We need clothes for her and the two boys. Whadda have?"

He showed me a black tee and green cargo pants for Maes with lace up combat boots. She agreed eagerly and almost gave him the 10 dollars, but I stopped her. He found a white thermal and khaki corduroys for Clint and a grey tee and navy jeans for Travis.

"How much?" I asked.

"7 dollars."

"Hmm. Got any food or soap?"

"Both."

"How much for some fruit and one bar of soap?"

"4."

"All I have is 10 dollars."

"Then don't bathe."

"Then you're not making a sale."

The vendor frowned at me and I smirked. He stared me down for a moment, before I walked away.

"3...2...1..."

"Sir! Sir! A sale! 10 dollars!"

I smiled.

"You're a smart man," I told him, and took the goods.

"Now what?" Maes said, straightening her black jacket on her body.

"Now, we find a hotel."

"You think that's safe?" Sarah asked.

"Well," I said, turning to tie up Maes' hair,"we don't have the Furher's children anymore, do we?"

(SARAH)

"Theo," I said. "We're not staying in a hotel."

"And why not? It'll be totally safe. Nobody would suspect anything!" he replied.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "Because absolutely NO ONE would suspect ANYTHING about five teenagers staying at a hotel unaccompanied by an adult!"

"Hey!" Travis shouted. "I'll have you know that I am almost a legal adult!"

"ALMOST doesn't cut it, Travis." I said, annoyed.

"And it just makes it that much creepier that you were hitting on Sarah." Maes added.

Travis ignored me and shot Maes a glare.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Theo shot back at me. "We don't have very many options, so if you can come up with something better, by all means, you're free to make a suggestion!"

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Theo, calm down." I said. "Let's just walk around and see what our options are."

"Yeah," Theo mumbled. "Okay."

We walked around the back alleys of Central for who knows how long, having random conversations that ranged from our mission at hand, to Clint's knowledge of alchemy.

"Well, basically," Clint said, walking with his hands in his pockets. "Alchemy is the deconstructing and reconstructing of matter, enabled by what we know as transmutation circles."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "But, from what Mustang told us, our father could transmute things by clapping his hands."

Clint shrugged. "I don't know all of the specifics, but, from what I've read, it seems that if you have a certain degree of knowledge about alchemy, that knowledge acts as your circle, and the circle is made complete by pressing hands together. It's very rare to find an alchemist who can do that though." He kicked a rock on the sidewalk into a trash can, startling a stray cat. "I've read a lot about your father in old military reports that I got from my father's office." He paused for a moment. "Quite a story behind the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother."

Theo and I looked at each other, still upset that our father had never told us anything about his past.

"Yeah.." I said.

"Whatever..." Theo scoffed, apparently still angry at Father because of the dispute the day before. He sped up his pace a bit and shoved a hand in his pocket, reaching up to touch the cut on his cheek with the other hand. I sighed and caught up with him.

"Theo..." I said softly.

"Don't." he said sternly, exhaling.

I didn't know what to say to him at that point. He just seemed upset and I had no idea what to do. We were both so stressed out that _neither_ of us were sure what to do. "Look, Theo. How about we just go find a hotel and work out a real plan. Okay?" I said, totally abandoning my argument that a hotel was a bad idea. I supposed it would be fine, just one night.

"... Alright." he responded.

From there we walked around Central for the rest of the day, looking for a hotel we could afford to stay at. It was a long and grueling search, considering all of the high class hotels, and severe lack of, well, lower class ones. But, we did eventually find one. It may have been a big change for the Mustang kids, but Theo and I were fairly comfortable.

We got to our room and laid out all of the items from our pillow cases on the floor. We all sat in a circle with everything in the center of us sitting on the dirty carpet. I sorted through some things and attempted to categorize them into piles, as I'm prone to doing considering I am very OCD about some things.

In one pile was clothing. Just a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants which Theo and I had grabbed, Theo's jacket, and a pair of white gloves with a red circular pattern on it, which I didn't remember packing.

In another pile were things we had managed to take from the kitchen, non-perishable, of course. Jam, crackers, and a few cans of soup. As far as the fruit we had gotten from the vendor went, had four apples, three bananas, five oranges, and a lemon.

The next pile was weapons. Or what I assumed were weapons. They looked pretty deadly. A hand gun, bullets, gun powder, two pocket knives, and some objects I couldn't identify.

The pile after that was all if our books and papers. The alchemy book, the photo album, the three other books that we had yet to open, the military reports of our father, and some letters, which we hadn't read yet either.

The last pile was composed if personal hygiene products, which I had taken the liberty to pack, plus the soap we had gotten from the vendor. (Theo wasn't going to do it.) A hairbrush, perfume, two toothbrushes (I had only intended on the two of us for the trip...), and a tube of toothpaste. Did Theo think I was an idiot for bringing all of these items? That would be a yes. Did I care about what he thought? No.

My eyes made their way back over to looking at the mysterious gloves. Had Theo packed them? I picked them up and examined the pattern. I spark of recognition flashed across my face. I held them up to Clint.

"Is this a transmutation circle?" I asked eagerly.

He took the gloves in his hand. "Yeah." he said, his mind appearing to wander. He then proceeded to feel the texture of the cloth, seeming to be piecing something together in his mind. He slipped one of the gloves on his hand. It fit him, like, well, a glove. He held his hand out, everyone observing him closely, wondering what he was doing. He snapped with his thumb and middle finger, a small spark flying off the glove. An odd grin spread on his face. "These are..." he whispered, laughing in disbelief. "These are Father's old gloves!"

Everyone still had no idea what he meant.

"Which means...?" Travis asked.

"Am I the only one who has read Father's military reports?" Clint grumbled.

Maes looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Those files are in a safe for a reason, Clint."

"Like it would've been difficult for you to get into, crook," Travis laughed.

Maes shot him a glare, which was surprisingly frightening in the low light if the room, her dark eyeliner adding a menacing quality. Travis shut up. I grinned.

"Anyway," Clint continued. "Father used these gloves to perform fire alchemy-"

"He was an alchemist?!" Travis spouted out.

"I even knew that much, Travis," Maes sighed, facepalming.

"Well sorry for not being as nosy as you two!" Travis retorted.

I exhaled. "Please continue, Clint." I shot a look at Travis. "And no more distractions."

Travis gave me a look that said 'what did I do?' and I punched him in the arm.

Clint snapped again, a spark appearing again. "These gloves are made if ignition cloth, a special material which can make a spark with the right amount of friction." He snapped again. "Father would then adjust the oxygen in the air using alchemy, causing the spark to grow into a flame. Therefore, earning him the name 'The Flame Alchemist.'"

Everyone was pretty amazed at the science of flame alchemy, especially Maes and Travis, considering their father was THE Flame Alchemist.

"Can you show us?" I asked Clint, very intrigued by any alchemy.

"Uhmm..." he said shyly. "I can try." He squeezed his eyes shut and snapped his fingers, only producing a spark that was no bigger than before. He tried again multiple times, only getting the same spark. "Sorry... I guess I can't..."

"It's fine." I assured him. "I was just curious."

He put the gloves back on the clothing pile and I looked over everything again. I decided to move the gloves to the weapon pile, even if none of us knew how to use them. "So." I said, trying to get back to checking inventory. Maes helped me to write down all of our supplies in a scrap sheet of paper, while the boys were discussing the mission at hand.

We were all a bit stressed, so when there was a knock on the door, we all jumped.

I looked over at everyone, who were all afraid of whoever might be in the other side. I slowly stood up and made my way to the door, taking a deep breath as I grabbed the handle. I opened the door just enough to look out of it and see the blue military uniform. I'm a bit of a jumpy person, so this made me scream and slam the door shut, leaning against it as if to block out the man outside.

(THEO)

I stared at Sarah, wide-eyed as she leaned up against the door. Her face was one of pure panic and terror.

"It's just an officer."

"He could be here to take you back, stupid!" I hissed at Travis, who naively thought all military was his friend.

"Open it, Sarah," Maes said politely.

My sister stared. "Are you nuts?"

"Slightly," she responded, her hands behind her back. "On my count, if you will. One-Two-Three-!"

Sarah flung open the door and I all I registered was Maes arm whip in front of her, a snap, and then the flame consuming the room. I heard a scream, and when I regained my eyesight from the blinding light, our door was singed around the edges, but there was a ivory letter in the hallway, which Maes leaned over to retrieve. Closing the door, she smirked, and started opening the letter.

"Wait! What if it's a bomb?" I couldn't smile as Sarah slapped Travis over the head for his stupid remark. Travis just got this huge lop-sided smile on his face. Prat.

"If it's a bomb, Master Mustang, by all means, open it," I sneered. He just stared. I held out my hand with a sigh, and Maes handed me the note. I cautiously opened it, walking, getting as far away from Sarah as possible.

I stared.

"What does it say?" Maes asked, leaning over my shoulder, hands on my arm. I tried to ignore the fact that she still had on the gloves that caused our door to be black on one side. Clint was working on repairing it now, but it would still...she could still...just...I shivered.

"It's just an address," I said.

"Should we go there?" Travis asked.

"No, it could be trap," Sarah said, sitting down. "Or a clue...from someone helpful."

"Sarah, that was an officer. From the Military. I highly doubt the Fuhrer will choose to help us after we've taken his children. Travis shrugged.

"Our father isn't evil," he supplied. Maes pouted, clearing thinking otherwise.

"...I think we should go," Sarah said. "It's obviously something we can handle," she said, gesturing toward the door. Travis cocked the handgun.

"I'm a pretty good shot."

I looked at Sarah. Whether I was mad at Father or not, Sarah's safety was my number one priority.

"...I dunno."

"Theo," she said. "I don't care the risk. Either way this could be a clue. We can find Uncle Alphonse."

I stared up at her, at her big, brave blue eyes. I looked away from them, unable to take it.

"Fine," I choked, not believing what I was doing. "Tomorrow."

I rose from a dreamless sleep, with Maes curled into my side. I blushed crimson as she stretched, turned, placed her head on my chest, and smiled up at me.

"Good morning," she sighed.

I said something real intelligent like,"I-er-uh-sho-er...uhh..."

She laughed and hopped up. "Get dressed," she said, throwing clothes at me. "We need to go."

When we were all ready, we came to the apartment listed on the address. Outside, there were flowers in the window boxes, and a cat on the ledge.

I turned to Sarah. "I want you to go home."

She stared. "What? No. Are you stupid? You'd get everyone killed without me here!" she said. I knew she was trying to make light of what she knew was very dangerous.

"Sarah, I'm serious. If something happened to you...Sarah, I..." I couldn't talk. She wrapped her little arms around my waist, the way she would when we would play as children, and sighed. "Go answer she door," she told me, letting go and smiling sadly.

I turned and sheepishly knocked.

"Coming!" I heard, and was surprised to hear a young woman's voice. The door swung open, and I came face to face with a young blonde woman with her hair in a braid, and a pink apron on.

"Can I help you?"

I stared up. "I'm Theo Elric."

She looked at me, then the kids behind me. "That's very nice. Are you the knew neighbor children?"

"Uh, no." I said, thinking she might respect the truth. Or fear it. Probably fear.

"Oh. I thought you were. I'm Dr. Butler. Mrs. Elicia Butler."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(SARAH)

Elicia glanced over us warily. She seemed a bit on edge, but at the same time seemed like a composed lady. I had no idea why in the world we were told to come here. She looked at Theo again, eyes widened, as if just realizing something. "Wait... You said 'Elric'...right?" she stuttered.

"Yeah," Theo confirmed.

"You wouldn't happen be related to...Alphonse Elric, would you?" she asked.

My eyes widened. I suddenly realized why we were sent here.

"You know Uncle Alphonse?!" Theo shouted in bewilderment. "Do you know where he is!?"

"Come inside," Elicia said, ushering us all in.

She took us to the living room where we all took a seat on the puffy furniture. I sat on the couch next to Theo, who was practically vibrating in anticipation.

Elicia sat in a chair across from us, a look of sorrow in her eyes.

Theo finally blurted out just about everything on his mind. "Where is Uncle? How do you know him? What's going on?"

Elicia took a deep breath and looked at Theo and I. "I... I worked with Alphonse, briefly. I was with him when..." Elicia began to cry, then wiped her eyes.

"When what!" Theo demanded.

"Well... I-I was sent to Ishval by Fuhrer Mustang to go and research a few things there, along with the other scientists of the Amestrian military. Collecting and examining soil samples and such. As it so happened, Alphonse was there helping Mustang as well, repairing some of the ruins using alchemy. I talked to Alphonse a few times when we were taking breaks, and we became good friends..." Elicia trailed off again.

"Get on with it..." Theo mumbled eagerly. I was getting antsy as well. The Mustang kids obviously weren't as anxious as us.

Elicia shook her head and apologized. "Anyway, one day we were getting off work for the day and we were headed back to the camp where we slept, and... It all happened so fast... There was a flash of light, a loud boom, shouting, firing guns... I couldn't find Alphonse in all the smoke, and the next thing I saw was a convoy of jeeps filled with men and women yelling in excitement, opening fire on us. That was when I got hit on the head and I blacked out. When I woke up, my team was lying on the ground, fatally wounded. Alphonse was gone. They had taken him."

"Who?" I asked. This could've finally been what we needed. A clue to finding Alphonse.

"Some radicals who are against the rebuilding of Ishval. It's some group that's appeared in the past few years and its spreading like wildfire. There are people everywhere like that now," she replied.

"Not to change the subject, but why would people hate Ishvallans that much?" I asked curiously.

Maes spoke up from her chair in the corner of the room. "People are discriminative. It's human nature."

Elicia nodded sadly.

"But why would they take Alphonse? What would they have to do with him?" Theo asked.

"The Elric brothers are greatly involved in helping rebuild Ishval," Clint said, ever the expert on the Elrics.

Theo and I sat in contemplation. We were a step forward in the search, but we still had a long way to go, as far as knowledge went. I put what I knew together in my head. Father and Uncle were helping rebuild Ishval, there is a large group of people that hate them for it, so they kidnapped Alphonse. And now we had to go after a terrorist group to get him back, in a foreign country I hadn't heard of until recently. I sighed and leaned my head on Theo's shoulder, tired and confused.

"Do you know anything else?" Theo asked, a bit more calmly than before.

"I'm sorry, but no..." Elicia replied.

"Alright..." Theo said, avoiding eye contact. Maes came over and sat on the other side of him, sitting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you still sure you want to go through with this?" Maes asked. "All things considered?"

Theo hung his head. "I need to think."

I looked up at Theo. "Let's go back to the hotel and think about it there."

Elicia straightened up a bit. "You all could stay here if you'd like," she said.

Everyone exchanged glances. Did the military know we were here? Obviously. Was the military on our side? I had no idea. Mustang was acting suspiciously, and I didn't like it.

"We will graciously accept your offer, Mrs. Butler," said Maes, standing. We all looked up at her in surprise. Did she know something we didn't, or was she just being her usual self?

(THEO)

I was put in a room with just my sister, which I liked very much that it was just her and I again. I opened the window, and closed my eyes. Listening to her breathing, it almost felt like we were going to wake up in our house again, mother and father not speaking, Pinako's shallow breathing on the couch. Mom's breakfast. Dad turning pages in his study. We would've never gotten the note. Alphonse would come home for Christmas, and apologize for being gone so long. It would be okay...

But that's not how it was. And it would never be that way.

I woke around one, and pulled the covers up on Sarah, but she wasn't sleeping.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Can you honestly sleep now?"

"...Barely..." I admitted. "But try, okay? Just don't think now. It's not going to do any good."

"Theo?" she whispered. "What are we going to do next?"

I pursed my lips. "...I think we should go to Ishval. If Uncle Alphonse was attacked and taken in Ishval, there's a good chance he's still there. I wouldn't say they are the heart and soul of it all, I'd say some where close to the boarder."

"Theo, if we did go, how would we cross the border?"

I stared. "Duh, illegally."

"...What if Maes and Clint and Travis say no?"

"Sarah," I said, taking her small hand. She'd grown so much over the past few days. I was sorry about that, but I couldn't keep her young forever. "the only people who matter now are you and me. He's our Uncle. And we are going to find him...So?" I asked. "Ishval?"

**************••••••••••••******** :P

(SARAH)

We woke up the next morning still not sure what to do. If we went to Ishval, it would be extremely dangerous. If we didn't, we would feel guilty for the rest of our lives. But was it really better to die trying?

I yawned and stretched, forgetting where I was for a brief moment. I looked over to Theo and said, "Good morning."

"Hey," he mumbled. I didn't even have to try to ask him the question on my mind, because I knew it was on his mind too.

"Mornin', beautiful," Travis said to me, grinning and winking. I threw my pillow at him and it hit him in the face.

Clint was sitting by the window reading the alchemy book. I had no idea how long he'd been up. I'd have thought he would know pretty much everything in that book by now anyway.

"Clint," Maes yawned. "When did you wake up?"

"Never went to sleep," he replied, eyes fixated on a transmutation circle.

"Clint!" Maes scolded. "You need to sleep."

"I'm alright," he said, rubbing his eyes. "If we go through with this, we need to know as much as possible. Besides, I do this all the time."

I felt a little guilty for some reason. Clint losing sleep because of our problem. He was admirable.

"Little nerd," Travis laughed. I threw Theo's pillow at him.

There was a knock on the door and Elicia stepped in. "Anyone want breakfast?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

My stomach growled at the mention of food. We hadn't really eaten anything the day before. "Yeah," I replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Good," Elicia chirped

After we had eaten what tasted like the best food of my entire life, we all went to the living room and relaxed a little.

Yeah, right. My stomach was in knots from anxiety. It wasn't really my decision whether or not we went to Ishval, though. It was Theo's choice. If I wanted to go but Theo thought it was too dangerous, then there was no way he would let me go. And if he said yes, that's that.

I hugged the puffy pink pillow on the couch and sighed. How would we even get to Ishval? I didn't know where it was! And neither did Theo! So far, this wasn't going well. And just what the heck was the military doing? Trying to help us? If they wanted to help so freaking bad, they could just go and rescue Alphonse themselves! They're more suited for the job than five teenagers!

I sensed eyes on me and turned to the left to see Theo staring at me quizzically. Apparently I had been mumbling quietly, and I was about to rip a chunk of my hair out. I went silent and released the lock of blonde hair from my tightly clenched fist. "I need some fresh air," I said. It was more or less of an excuse to just be alone for a moment without sounding rude. I stood up and went to the door.

Theo stood up as well. "I'll go with you-"

"Alone."

He paused for a second, then sat back down.

I walked out the door and down the sidewalk, trying to relax. I was tense and anxious and various other emotions that I didn't care to identify. I tucked my hair behind my ear and kicked a rock as I walked along.

I passed several interesting shops that I wouldn't have minded going into if I had had any money. Well, there was money in one of our pillow cases, but that wasn't for spending on frivolous things. Though I did see a really pretty necklace in a shop window... Oh well.

I kept kicking my rock down the sidewalk until my shoe hit it wrong and it flew to the side, out of my path. There was a clink as it hit a trash can in an alley to my right. I looked over into the alley and saw a group of people on the far end. One person shoved another one, then said something to him. I stopped and stood by the trash can in the alley to listen to them, out of curiosity.

Upon closer examination, I saw that it was a group of four teenage boys. Three were rather fair skinned and wearing clothes that the upper class boys wore. The other boy was darker skinned and was wearing slightly tattered baggy clothes. His hair was a bright white color, and he had a slightly muscular build and an intricate black tattoo on his right arm.

One of the upper class boys shoved the dark skinned one again. He didn't retaliate though. Just clenched his fists and avoided eye contact.

"C'mon, red-eyes!" one of the rich boys laughed. "What'cha gonna do?"

The white-haired boy started walking away.

"'Ay!" One of the rich boys went after him and threw him on the ground. "Don't you turn your back on us!" He put his foot on the white-haired boy's head, grinding it in the ground. The other boys laughed.

I looked on, horrified. But what could I have done to help? I was just a girl. They wouldn't have listened to me. Just would've pushed me aside and told me to stay out of it.

The rich boy standing over the dark-skinned one kicked him repeatedly. "Come on, Ishvalan! Fight!"

My breath caught in my throat. So the white-haired boy was an Ishvalan. I wondered why they were bullying him. Just because he was Ishvalan? Why did that matter? He was still human. Now I knew I couldn't step in and stop them. The three Amestrian boys were stupid, and those are the most dangerous kind of people.

The Ishvalan boy was kicked in the face and was spitting out blood at that point.

"Come on!" the Amestrian boy shouted, getting aggravated. "You're content with just getting the crap beat outta you? Fine by me!" He kicked him in the stomach.

The Ishvalan stood slowly and wiped blood from his face. "God will judge you..." He got up and turned to walk away.

The three boys just laughed. "Why isn't your God helping you out then?"

The Ishvalan's eyes narrowed and he turned back to them. He walked back over to one of the laughing boys and stared into his eyes, putting his right hand on his chest. "I'll give you a moment to pray to God."

The boy didn't have a response for that. He was just very confused.

The Ishvalan just said, "All right, then..."

There was a flash of light and a deafening shout. Then the Amestrian boy lie on the ground, blood soaking his shirt. Dead.

I was aghast, but I couldn't leave. I couldn't just walk away like nothing had happened.

The two other Amestrian boys shouted in terror and ran as fast as they could out if the alley, right past me. The Ishvalan boy stood above the dead boy's body, flicking blood off of his hand. "May God have mercy on your soul." He walked to the opening of the alley, then noticed me standing there. I immediately feared for my life. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about going to Ishval after all.

He turned and looked at me . His eyes were the color of blood. I swallowed nervously. My breathing quickened and I let out a high pitched scream.

THEO'S POV

I tapped my fingers nervously after Sarah shut the door. I didn't like being away from her. At all. Ever.

It took me two whole minutes before I realized what an idiot I was before running out the door.

"Theo-" Maes asked, but for the first time, it wasn't hard to not whimper on command of her voice. My sister would always be more important than Maes Mustang.

"Sarah?" I called. I looked into different shops, checking for her. It wasn't unlike Sarah to go where the wind took her. Even as a young girl, she just tumbled around town, going wherever she wanted. That's how we'd first found Trisha Elric's grave. I remember the dark look passing over father's face when he found her there, and how he'd yanked her up so fast, running away, leaving me to only stare as he yelled after me. I had asked him what that was, and he had told me it was his mother.

Sarah cried for the grandmother we'd never met. She was only six or so at the time. I didn't know her, and couldn't bring myself to tears no matter how hard I'd willed it. I asked my father how it had happened. He left for his study.

He had an opportunity to tell us everything, and he hadn't.

I pasted jewelry shops and grocery markets and everything.

"Sarah?"

And as if answering, a scream went up.

"SARAH?!" I screamed. "SARAH!" I was running, ignoring the looks I was given by everyone. I took the pocket knife Travis had armed me with and kept running, regardless of Grandmother Pinako's teachings.

I came to an alley, with Sarah on the opposite end. I started towards her,until I saw the threat. A dead body was on the ground, it's torso covered in blood. The smell of it ran into my nose, and I hissed. And in the middle, a boy with tan skin, white-hair, and blood-red eyes. On his muscular arm was a black tattoo, like branches, twining to form a dark ring around his bicep. I swallowed. On his beefy hand, was deep crimson blood.

"Crap," was all I could whisper. "Sarah..." I said, as the boys eyes trained on me. "Run..." I pulled out my pocket knife. "Go home. Go to Ishval. Find Alphonse, okay?"

I took a step forward when she screamed. "Theo, wait! He's Ishvalan!"

That made me lower my guard immediately, but not the boy.

"You are?" I asked. "That's awesome!"

Sarah facepalmed but I ignored her. I quickly remembered the raise my weapon again, just in case.

"Okay, bro, listen...we won't tell anyone about this...I wasn't going to anyway...if you help us."

He didn't say a word, but his eyes seemed to say, _Go on. _

"Our Uncle...Awesome dude, ever hear of the Elrics? Did some awesome stuff with Ishaval, by the way, helped the rebuilding and all that jazz. They had two great Ishvalan friends. Edward Elric is my dad, friends with a guy named Scar? You ever hear of him? Helped the military and junk ya know, after he murdered all those people."

The boy dropped his guard then, and looked at me. Then chuckled darkly.

"Scar...that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

I blinked, but continued on less nervously. "So, our Uncle, he's in major trouble, okay? We think someone's taken him to Ishval, some anti-Ishvalan group, actually, and we need some help. Neither of us knows how to get there. Can you help us?"

He studied me with out an expression for a moment before asking,"What are your names?"

I smiled stupidly. "I'm Theophrastus Elric, and Sally McScreams-a-lot over there, she's Sarah."

Sarah frowned and yelled at me, to which the boy laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boy laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I am Kain, to better familiarize yourselves with me, I will start off with the truth:

I am Kain, son of the one you label as Scar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm uploading early so you guys can have a merry Christmas with the Elrics! Enjoy! God bless!**

Chapter Seven

(SARAH)

I sensed a funny pattern. First our dad worked with Mustang and Scar, and now all of their children had somehow found each other. Ha.

I approached Theo and Kain, wanting to introduce myself a bit better than Theo had done.

"I'm Sarah," I said smiling and holding my hand out. Kain reached for my hand to shake it, but I reflexively jerked my hand back after I remembered that his hand had that boy's blood on it. I swallowed nervously and tried to avoid looking that the dead boy on the ground less than five yards away from us. I only then wondered what the heck Kain had done. All he did was touch him... I shuddered involuntarily.

Kain followed my gaze over to the boy on the ground. He sighed and crossed his arms. "If you are concerned about him, don't be," he said bitterly, then turned to Theo. "What was it that you needed help with, Theophrastus?"

"Just Theo, okay?" Theo said. "And...we need a lot of help." He looked over at the boy on the ground. "In the mean time, we should probably get out of here, unless you wanna be arrested."

We took Kain back to the hotel we had stayed at two nights before. We had also gotten Travis, Clint, Maes, and our pillowcases. We didn't plan on going back to Elicia's house.

I sat on the bed and Travis sat next to me, attempting to put his arm around my shoulders. I eventually had to shove him in the floor. Clint sat in a chair in the corner, his eyes still glued to the alchemy book. Maes and Theo sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and Kain sat criss-crossed across from them. He had since washed the blood off his hand, though his shirt still had a couple spots of it, some of which were there before he killed that boy.

"So," Kain said. "What did you need my help with, Theo?"

"Well, I'll start from the beginning," Theo said. He told Kain all about what Elicia had told us. About Alphonse helping rebuild Ishval, and the anti-Ishvalan group attacking and abducting him.

Kain scoffed. "Well, looks like they're not only after us, but anyone trying to help us as well."

"Yes," I said. "And we really need your help to-"

"Forget it."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I said, 'Forget it'," he reiterated. "I'm not helping." He started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Theo shouted, standing up. "You really mean after you heard all that happened, you won't help us?!"

Kain whipped back around. "Help you!? I don't care if he was helping rebuild Ishval! The people doing that are part of the reason the anti-Ishvalan group even exists!"

"How can you say that?" Maes asked. "They're trying to help rebuild your country!"

"We're fine on our own!" Kain was very upset at that point and started breathing quickly. "You don't understand the effects of all of this on Ishval. If the Amestrians hadn't tried to 'help', then we could've just lived peacefully and handled rebuilding our land on our own. Then the anti-Ishvalan groups would have no reason to...to..." He punched the wall. "Don't tell me about your problems when I've got plenty of my own."

"Come on, man," Travis said. "Just help us out." That idiot didn't know the right times to speak.

Kain glared at him with burning intensity. "Help would be nice, wouldn't it?" He laughed darkly. "Your last name is Mustang, correct? As in Fuhrer Mustang?"

Travis nodded.

"Well, a few years after your father became fuhrer and put his idea to rebuild Ishval into action, there were a lot of people who weren't happy about that. And that caused the first major attack on Ishval not long after." Kain leaned against the wall casually, seeming a lot more calm. "I lived in a rather large village with my father and mother, and life was good. Everyone was happy. I was about 12 years old when they attacked. Angry Amestrians wielding any kind of weapons imaginable, and taking out their rage on us. They set fire to the village and bombs went off everywhere. My mother told me to stay hidden as she and my father went outside. I didn't listen. I followed them. I watched them get killed, right in front of me. I tried to run from the people armed with guns and knives, who were mercilessly slaughtering every Ishvalan in sight. I turned around to see if they were still following me, and when I turned back, a tall pale man wielding a knife was standing in front of me. I had no time to move before he slashed at me, leaving a huge gash running the length of my upper body. I eventually passed out from blood loss. When I woke up, I was in someone's house in Amestris. An Amestrian couple apparently took me in after I was brought there by one of the surviving Ishvalans." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Everyone else didn't say a word. We were all in shock at Kain's story. And not even the Mustang kids knew anything about the attacks on Ishval. That scared me a little.

"They were killed four months later," Kain continued. "I've been living here on my own since." He looked back at Travis, scowling. "And all of this happened while you were enjoying your relaxed life as the fuhrer's son." Kain chuckled darkly. "So don't try to think you can guilt me into helping." He walked towards the door again.

(THEO)

I looked at Sarah for help, but she just stared and shrugged. I sighed. Guess this one was on me.

"Dude!" I said, throwing myself in front of the door.

"Get out of my way, Elric," he said, voice calm.

"Dude, look, I don't care about you're backstory. I've gone through enough hell in the past week to not give a crap about anything anymore. My dad hates me, my grandma just died, my uncle could be dead, and guess what, I have to make sure my sister which I stupidly drug along doesn't die. So, yeah, I get your life sucks bro, but you're not the only one with problems. And yes, Travis is a major butt hole."

"Hey!"

"But, we gotta put up with him. My uncle and father risked their lives God knows how many times to save your dad's ass, so technically, in a way, with out my dad, you wouldn't even be here! You kinda owe me, dude."

He didn't give me any thanks, just stared.

I sighed. "Listen, I'll do whatever you want, if you just take us to Ishval. Alright? Take us to where my uncle is kept, and I'll give you whatever you want."

He looked back from Sarah to me.

"I want money."

I looked down and sighed.

"How much?" I asked.

"Theo!" Maes said, but I ignored her.

"How much do you have?"

"How much do we have, Maes?" I asked. She looked pitifully at me, before moving to her black pillow case.

"...162."

I knew it was a lie. We had about 20 more dollars than that. I felt ashamed now that I taught her how to lie to that vendor about money, now that she was applying it everywhere. At the same time, I was happy. If he didn't want to help us, sure.

"You hear that?" I said. "162. You'll leave us broke. And if we bring Alphonse back home, I can get more from him and my parents. Alright?"

He looked me up and down again, as if my shoe laces could tell him if I was lying or not.

"Alright, Elric," he said,"I'll help you. 162 when we get to your Uncle. 200 when you get the rest. Got it?"

I shook his hand firmly, making sure my fingernails dug into the skin. He did the same to me, and I smiled evilly at him.

"Alright," I said. "Let's sleep guys. We won't get anything done during the night."

(SARAH)

My dreams were full of what I imagined of Kain's past. I had no idea what Ishval actually looked like, but my subconscious improvised. When I played all of the things Kain told us through my head, I felt positively awful for him. Theo may not have a sympathetic bone in his body, but all I could do was feel sorry for Kain. Theo and I may have had some unfortunate things happen to us, but we didn't have to watch it like he did. And our parents were still alive. Kain had been on his own in Amestris for years, probably dealing with discrimination just as violent as when I first met him.

My awful dreams startled me awake. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

"Hey, Sarah."

Except Clint.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Clint, you haven't slept in two days. Go to bed," I whispered.

"I'm not tired. And I have research to do." He had a lantern sitting next to him, illuminating the pages of the alchemy book.

"You must've read that entire book by now."

"Not even close."

I sighed. "You're going to be tired tomorrow."

"I'll be fine." He flipped a page and looked up at me through the darkness. After a long silence he closed the book. "Don't trust him."

"What? Who?"

"Kain."

"And why not?"

"When you found him, he killed someone. He's dangerous."

"He is not dangerous. It was self defense," I countered defensively.

"If it was merely for self defense, why does he have his weapon tattooed on his arm? Unless he needed to use it frequently."

"What the heck are you talking about, Clint?" I sighed.

"The transmutation circle he has tattooed on his arm."

"It's a transmutation circle?"

"Describe what happened in the alley," Clint demanded.

I paused. "Um... He just kinda put his hand on the guys chest and... I don't know..."

"Alchemy is composed of three things. Recognition, deconstruction, and reconstruction. His alchemy that he uses stops at the deconstruction phase. Therefore, he's a lot more dangerous than he looks. Keep your distance," Clint warned.

"Clint, I'm sure that-"

"Would you two go to sleep," Kain's voice boomed from across the room.

How long had he been listening? I tried not to think about what he heard us say and lay back down. The next day, we would make plans to go to Ishval.

(THEO)

Kain's voice woke me early in the morning. I saw Sarah's frame, silhouetted by the window, lay down. Maes stirred next to me. She looked up at me, black eyes full of emotion and warity.

"It's nothing," I said, subconsciously running my hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep."

She crawled over to me, and curled into my side, just like the other night. I didn't freak out this time, possibly because it was so late at night, I honestly wasn't thinking about the fact the hottest girl in Amestres was practically on my lap, just the fact that I was lucky that she even wanted to be near me. I smiled at her, running my hands through her unruly black hair.

"Maes?" I whispered.

"Don't call me that..." she mumbled. I rarely called her by name, mainly because it was normally in private when we talked.

"Why?"

"It's such a dumb name. And it's a boy's name. So stupid..."

I remember Mustang telling me about his friend, Maes Hughes, for which his daughter had been named. I remember Elicia pursing her lips when she heard her name, and leaving the room. I knew Elicia Bulter had to be Elicia Hughes, from my father's past. She had been only three then.

She fell asleep like that, on my lap, and I didn't mind one bit. But as I watched her sleep, what felt like seconds later, she woke me.

I smiled. It was around five or so in the morning, and Travis kicked Kain's shoe to wake him. Gosh, that boy was stupid. Kain replied by violently waking, one hand seizing his wrist, and the other over his heart.

"No!" Sarah cried, leaping between them.

"Sarah!" I screamed, but Kain had recognized the area, and remembered where he was. Something told me he never forgot, and this was just a reminder.

"Don't hurt him," Sarah said, standing in front of Travis, arms outstretched. I grimaced while the older Mustang boy smirked.

"See, she just can't keep away from me," he said lazily, wrapping his arms around my sister's waist.

I hissed. Sarah pushed him away before I could kill him, and was happy about that.

"Hey," I felt two hands slip onto my shoulders and massage them gently, and I melted a little at the smooth, rich voice. "Don't let that get to you. You'll need your energy for later," Maes said, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Uh...yeah..." I sighed. Then, she did something that made every part of me flutter. She pressed her dark lips to my cheek. She didn't look at me as she walked off, but grabbed her gloves with the transmutation circles on them, and smiled evilly. I stared the whole way.

"Ready?" Kain asked me. I looked around, and realized I was the only one still in the room, and not the doorway.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled.

"WOO-HOO!" Travis screamed, bounding down the hallway. "LET'S GO TO ISHVAL!"

Sarah slapped him over the head with her heavy pillow case, and Maes laughed, slipping her hand into mine. I shivered and laughed with her, trying very hard to ignore the fact she hand a weapon on her hand that could char the flesh off my body.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! And a special shout out to ****_soul alchemist 15 _****whose stuck with this story! And for the five or six of you following and favoriting: please comment! It doesn't have to be a paragraph, just a one-worded comment, good or bad! Please and thank you and have a very merry Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(SARAH)

I was getting very annoyed with all of Travis's stupid crap. He just didn't know when to quit, and you'd think the incident with Kain would've put a bit of sense into him, but he acted like an idiot all the way the the train station.

"Alright," Kain said as we were walking to the ticket window. "We'll take a train to the edge of Amestris and walk the rest of the way to Ishval. We'll strategize from there."

"Who made him the leader?" Theo mumbled quietly. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Cool it," I commanded.

Theo sighed. "Fine. I'll go get the tickets." He walked over to the ticket window and we stood and waited for him.

I avoided looking at Kain, out of fear. I hoped he hadn't heard much of me and Clint's conversation. I also hoped Travis wouldn't try anything stupi-

"'Sup, babe?" Travis twirled my hair around his finger. Not quite as stupid as I was anticipating, but still annoying.

I smacked his hand away.

"She obviously doesn't like that, Mustang," Kain said, arms crossed.

Travis widened his eyes and started chuckling in amusement. "Oh, so now you think you know what Sarah likes?"

"That isn't what I said, Mustang. But anyone could see that she is annoyed by you."

I had to try and suppress a grin. I enjoyed it when someone told Travis off. Put him back in his place.

Travis walked up to Kain to the point where their noses were about 5 inches apart, Travis glaring at Kain. They were about the same height, despite Travis being probably about a year older.

Kain wasn't getting agitated by Travis. Yet. Just more neutral at that point. It was odd how angry he could get and how calm he could be. He was definitely an interesting person.

Travis grinned slightly. "You wanna say that again, Ishvalan?"

Oh no... He did it. Just about the STUPIDEST thing possible!

Kain's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Travis's wrist and put his right hand over Travis's heart, ready to end him right then and there. "I don't like it when people talk down to me," Kain growled, twisting Travis's wrist.

It had stopped being a funny thing to put Travis in his place. Now I was scared.

Clint went over and tried to pull Travis by his arm, but Kain's grip was too strong. I went over and put a hand on Kain's arm. "It's okay, Kain. He's just an idiot. I'll make sure to knock some sense into him. Alright?" I said.

Kain looked at Travis, then at me. "Alright." He released Travis, who stumbled backwards. "But as soon as he says one more thing to me, I'm leaving."

Theo came back with the tickets and I decided not to tell him what had just happened. He would have probably made Kain leave after having tried to kill Travis twice in one day already. And...I didn't want him to leave.

We boarded the train without incident, which I was relieved about. I swore to myself that I would kill Travis later. Honestly, how stupid can one person be? I sighed and leaned against the window. Theo and Maes sat to the left of me, Travis, Clint, and Kain across from me. I was glad that Clint was sitting in between Kain and Travis. We didn't need another incident.

The train ride would last until the next day, so we all tried to get comfortable. We weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Theo got a jacket out and placed it over he and Maes. I had to admit that it was kind of cute.

Clint and Kain were actually reading the alchemy book together. It was a bit ironic that Clint would be so casual around the guy who he knew was dangerous, and just tried to kill his brother. I guess that's the power of books, or alchemy. Whatever it was that made a sort of bond between them.

Travis leaned back and slept. When he wasn't sleeping, he was playing with his hair, which was flawless by the way. It was a bit shorter than Theo's and blonder, flipped out every which way, but in an attractive way. I looked over to Kain and noticed how interesting his hair was, too. I wondered if all Ishvalans had that color of hair, pure white, like snow. It came down almost to his shoulders and was cut a bit unevenly in some places, which I assumed were his attempts at cutting his own hair. But it actually didn't look all that bad.

And what was I doing on this fine train ride? Looking at boy's hair. I'm such a girl.

Clint finally gave out and was sleeping like a rock, leaning on Travis. Kain took the book from Clint's hands and started reading again. Maes and Theo were most likely asleep, cuddled up with each other. And I sat there, not knowing what to do. I wasn't tired, so I couldn't sleep, and I didn't necessarily want to talk to Kain. He just made me feel a bit uneasy.

I looked out the window, watching the sun set over the fields. In the few minutes that passed, I looked over and noticed Kain had fallen asleep. There was no telling how long he had been awake the night before.

He looked less...menacing in his sleep. I wished I could take a picture of all of the boys sleeping. Theo and Kain because it made them look vulnerable, which they tried so hard to hide. Travis because, well, just to show him he didn't look as attractive sleeping as he probably thought he did. And Clint because it was kind of a rare sight.

I giggled to myself and decided to try to sleep.

(THEO)

Okay, train rides? Really boring. It's not like you could fly over in a day, it's like, really long. We woke up the next morning with a long way to go.

I kicked Travis in the foot when I realized no one else was up.

"Huh?" he groaned, ruffling his hair.

"Come to the breakfast car with me. I need help carrying everyone's food."

"Alright, bro," he said, hopping up. I frowned.

"I am not your bro."

He smirked,"Bro-in-law?"

"I am going to throw you off this train, Mustang."

He just laughed.

We walked along, and we went slow because Travis thought it necessary to flirt with every girl we met. He's never allowed to touch my sister. Ever. Again.

Travis and I practically took the breakfast car with us, mainly because I didn't know when we were going to eat again. We'd been lucky so far with the vendor, the mustangs, Elicia, and everything else. But this was different. Now we must've been completely on our own.

When we entered our car, I turned immediately to the left, and sat down the food, my back to the group, so when I felt the cold, pale arms slip around my neck roughly, with Maes screaming in my ear, I was a little freaked out.

"Theo!" she screamed, holding me tight, her breathing labored. I held Maes back, not sure what to do, but my heart was pounding.

"Maes-"

"We woke up and you were gone, and I-"

Maes did something I've never seen her do before.

Maes Mustang started crying.

"Gosh..." she said, with a dark laugh, trying to stop, but couldn't.

"Don't wipe your eyes on the glove," I said, handing her a napkin.

"I'm so sorry...I-I should've left a note..."

I looked over at Sarah, eyes red around the edges, but no tears. Her lips were pursed tight, and her arms crossed over her chest and clinched fists told me how worried she was.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered. Maes wrapped her arms around me again.

"Never do that to me, again," she said into my neck. I nodded, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"You miss me?" Travis said to my sister, to which, she promptly slapped him. I smiled. That's my girl

(SARAH)

We still had a long ride ahead of us. About 10 more hours at least.

We all happily ate breakfast, knowing it might be our last actual meal for a while. The food wasn't that great, but we were all starving so we ate a lot. Kain probably ate the most though. I wondered when the last time he had eaten was.

After everyone was done eating, no one talked. We sat in silence, listening to the clacking of the train and just kept our thoughts to ourselves. I looked out the window, as I did for most of the train ride, and just tried to put everything into perspective. I quit doing this after my anxiety was about to swallow me whole. I looked over and could tell Theo was a bit nervous too, even if he tried to hide it. Maes was comforting him, something to which he did not object. Travis was trying to make conversation with Clint, who kept telling him to let him read. Travis huffed and crossed his arms, then decided to start flipping his hair for fun. Kain just sat there across from me, staring at the floor.

"I apologize if my behavior has been rude, Sarah Elric," he mumbled, still not looking up. He said it quiet so no one else could hear.

"N-No! Not at all!" I assured, shaking my head.

He shook his head. "It was wrong of me to think my problems were any bigger than yours." He looked into my eyes. "I am sorry."

His eyes... They were beautiful, yet frightening. You could almost see sadness and rage in them, and a spark of hope as well. They were almost hypnotic, and scared me a little. The color of blood.

I was so transfixed that I forgot he was even talking to me. "Oh! Um... It's totally fine, Kain. You don't need to worry. Theo just made a big deal out of everything. You have a right to be angry at any Amestrians, and Theo didn't need to be so harsh."

Kain sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I knew that the right thing to do was to help you, and I'm making you pay for my help. It's not right for me to do that, and God will punish me for it. I'm not going to take money from you." He leaned his head on the window. "... I wanted to come anyway. I thought that maybe... If we did go after those terrorists, I could..." he trailed off into a quieter mumble. "...Get revenge..."

It took about all of my self control not to go over and hug him. I was overly-sympathetic all the time. I inherited it from my mom, while Theo got Father's hardheadedness.

Did I really have any reason not to feel sorry for Kain?

I didn't know how to respond. I guessed I didn't need to. Kain didn't look like he wanted to talk. He just looked out the window.

I decided to just leave him alone for the moment.

(THEO)

The train's hush got even eerier as night fell. Sarah had crawled over to Clint, who found the floor a better reading place, and sat tightly between he and Kain's leg, reading the alchemy book with him.

Maes was sighing in her sleep, her head placed gently on my shoulder, her fingers laced through mine. Her eyebrows pinched together, and she shook a little. I wondered if she was having a nightmare. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and her body stopped shaking. I smiled weakly, taking a strand of misplaced hair with my freehand, and tucked it away. Travis snored loudly in his sleep, and I noticed Sarah was sleeping too. Clint either desperately needed glasses and was squinted terribly, or the kid was actually asleep. I looked straight across, and Kain was staring right at me.

"It's a shame you're leaving us when we get Alphonse back," I said softly. "I could really use you if it comes to a fight."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then turned and looked out the window. "It will."

I frowned at him.

"Get some sleep," I groaned, starting to bury my head on Maes soft hair. "I don't know when we'll be able to again."

Sarah shook me just before the train bolted Maes and I onto the ground, coming to a stop.

"We're here," she whispered sheepishly, with a smile after the silence spread. I frowned.

Maes rose to look out the window, her dark lips forming a smile as the white gloves pressed against the glass.

Kain didn't say a word as he rose, slung a bag over his back-Sarah's-and left the compartment.

"C'mon, they won't stop here long. Or do you want to head back to Central?"

Sarah followed immediately, Travis lumbering behind her, Clint behind him. Maes intertwined her fingers with mine, and she lead me off the train, smiling and skipping the whole way.

(SARAH)

"We have a long walk across the desert ahead of us," Kain said.

I found it odd that there could even be a desert near where we were. All you could see in the distance was grassy hill after grassy hill. It was very pretty land that seemed oddly familiar.

Then I realized how stupid I was for not noticing as soon as we got off the train.

"We're in Resembool!" I blurted out. Somehow we had made it back to our hometown. Freaking irony.

Theo whipped his head back and forth, just then realizing it. "What the heck!" he shouted.

"You're the one who bought the tickets! How did you not know?" I asked.

"Kain just told me the train number! He never said where it went!"

Kain raised his eyebrows. "This is the closest train station to Ishval. You didn't know that?"

"No!" Theo and I said in unison. All we knew was that we had to get out of here fast. What if Father had already come home? If he saw us there, there would definitely no going to Ishval, and we weren't about to quit.

"Let's hurry up and go," Theo commanded.

Kain nodded and waved for us to follow him.

I stood there for a minute, looking at the town I had no idea when I'd get to see again. The town I loved, but wanted to leave ever since I was little. Standing there, thinking I'd give anything for things to just be normal again. What if we didn't come back? What if... What if something happened that can't be undone? I wanted so badly just to be a little kid again, having mom whisper 'It'll all be okay,' into my ear like she would when I cried. Mom... Dad...

"Sarah! C'mon!" Travis shouted back to me. I hadn't even noticed how far away they'd gotten. I took one last look of Resembool, then I turned away without looking back.

Kain led us to the very outskirts of Resembool, the grass below our feet slowly fading and being replaced with sand.

I looked out into the desert before us, seeing nothing but sand going on forever.

"So... How're we supposed to know which way to go?" Theo asked.

"Ishval is Southeast," Kain replied. "We're close to Ishval, but all there is for a few miles is just desert."

"Well," Maes chirped. "Good thing we all got a good night's sleep." She started walking Southeast.

Kain made his way back up to the front of the group, the rest of us following behind, lugging our pillowcases. I regretted bringing all of the heavy clothes considering how hot it was all of a sudden.

Theo and Maes never left each other's side as we walked. Travis was getting a little closer to me than I would've liked, but I decided not to complain, thinking that if I did it would've led to another fight between Travis and Kain. Clint walked between us and Kain, carrying 2 of the books. Kain had the other 3, and a pillowcase that contained our meager food supply. I regret to inform you that Travis was carrying the bag of weapons. How HE ended up with it, I have no clue. Theo carried the bag of clothes, and I had the bag that contained personal hygiene products. Theo said that if I was going to bring it I had to carry it. I was fine with it, considering we all probably needed a bath at that point.

Minutes dragged on like hours and the heat got to all of us quickly, except for Kain. He probably thought we were all wimps for letting the sun get to us so quickly.

"Hey, Kain," Travis said, walking up beside him after a shockingly long amount of silence.

"Not in the mood, Mustang," Kain replied, irritated at the very sound of Travis's voice. I supposed Kain still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said earlier.

"I just wanted to say that I like your tattoo," Travis said, glancing at the pattern running down Kain's right arm.

Kain flung the pillowcase over his shoulder and walked slightly faster until he was ahead of Travis.

I don't know if it was just Travis being nice or stupid, but he walked back up beside Kain. "It's a cool design," Travis continued, seeming not to notice how agitated Kain was getting.

All Kain did was keep looking forward, trying not to get violent. "... Thanks," he said bitterly.

Travis started walking beside Clint for a while. "It's a transmutation circle," Clint said to Travis, kicking sand as he walked. He looked up at Kain. "Scar had a tattoo like that, didn't he?" he said a bit accusingly, though it was just a simple question.

Kain looked back at Clint. "...Yes. How did you-"

"Don't even ask," Travis laughed. "Just always assume the answer is 'Military records' when dealing with Clint."

Clint glared up at Travis, then looked back at Kain. "I saw a picture of it in an old newspaper. And I read records of what the pattern enabled him to do," Clint said pointedly at Kain.

Kain turned back around, continuing to walk forward, not saying a word.

And now there was another Mustang boy who had made an enemy of Kain. This was going to be a long trip.

"What my father did was his decision, and what I do is my decision," Kain said calmly after a while.

"It seems you've both made the same choice. Well, the only difference is that Scar only killed State Alchemists because they were directly related to his revenge, whereas you think it's alright to kill dumb teenage boys for no good reason other than them ticking you off."

And up until then, I had thought that Clint was the smart one.

(THEO)

I knew bringing the little Mustang was a bad idea from the get-go.

Kain looked over at him, blood eyes angry, as always. Kain was actually a pretty cool guy, despite the murders. It's not like my dad hadn't killed people. Granted, they were all bad...

Kain turned on Clint, stopping in our tracks.

"I kill when I need to. I am not going to be bullied to the point of injury or worse, my own death. And I will never accept an insult to my race, ever. And if you ever mention my father again, I will personally-"

Clint squealed as Kain's hand found his chest.

"No!" Sarah screamed, bounding over, and trying to rip Kain's hand from Clint's chest. It would've been comical, had Maes not been screaming and I thought I was going to pass out from heatstroke, dehydration, stress, and totally freaking out. Sarah looked funny with her little body dragging on Kain's thick bicep, pulling with all her might, heels dragging into the sand.

Kain, however stopped, and looked at her, the anger dissolving from his eyes. Sarah didn't notice and just kept pulling on his arm, till he grabbed Sarah's arms, and put them back at her side. She blinked, and realized Clint was out of danger.

"What Clint said was awful," Sarah supplied,"but you can't hurt them! I won't let you!"

Kain pursed his tan lips, and stared at Sarah for a moment. He then picked up the food bag, and started off again. Sarah stared after him. I didn't know what to say or do, a more frequent occurrence lately. So, I too just kept walking.

As nightfall came, we got our first look at a small village of the Ishvalan people. And, they met us with guns leveled at the backs of our heads. Great country, Ishval.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**A/N:Comments are once again VERY appreciated. I thank those who do, and if they are continued, may get a shout out! (Or if you don't want a shout out, just say so. Some people are like that, it's cool.) Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or FMAB**

**A/N: Alright, guys. I just want to let everyone know, this is where shiz gets real. We still have several more chapters, and I'm so glad for those of you that have stuck along with this! Demy and I love all of you so much! Thanks for your continued support-Meg and Demy**

Chapter Nine

(SARAH)

I felt the barrel of a gun on the back of my head and heard a click. This wasn't good. And totally unexpected. Did we really come all this way just to die like this?

No one moved. It felt like hours standing there, wondering if we would be killed, but was only a few seconds. In a few more seconds, I was hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

I woke up lying on a stone floor, hands and feet bound by rope. I had a massive headache, and it took a few minutes for me to be able to see straight. I used the wall to try and prop myself up.

The room was dark, with only a barred window on the closed door letting in light. I peered through the darkness, wondering where I was. The last thing I remembered was... Oh no. I immediately started panicking, wondering if everyone was still alive. Looking around the room again, I noticed the familiar bodies on the floor. All alive, thank God. Theo, Travis, Maes, Clint... Where was Kain?

Travis sat up and groaned. "That son of a-"

"Quiet," Theo demanded, struggling with the ropes on his wrists.

"He totally abandoned us, didn't he!" Travis growled. He leaned against the wall and grumbled, "That good for nothing Ishvalan." Maes kicked him with her bound feet.

"That'll get you killed here, brainless! Just keep quiet!" she commanded.

I wondered how long they would keep us in there. What reason did they have for this? And just what the heck was Kain doing?

The door creaked open and two Ishvalan men stepped in, studying us. Kain was kicked into the room and stumbled down next to us. Another Ishvalan walked into the room, a woman carrying a lantern that illuminated the dark room. She shut the door behind them.

Kain stood up and faced the oldest Ishvalan man, bowing slightly. "I mean you no disrespect, but this is a misunderstanding. We do not mean to cause harm to any Ishv-" The woman slapped him.

"How dare you lie in the land of God! Ishvala shall punish you for your impudence!" the woman hissed.

"But I'm not-"

The old man raised a hand, silencing Kain. "Amestrians are not to cross the border into Ishval, and I trust you know why, Kain," the man said.

"Y-Yes, sir," Kain replied. "But I can assure you that these people are completely harmless."

The younger Ishvalan man held a bag. One of our pillowcases, actually. He emptied the contents onto the floor. Guns, grenades and all.

"'Perfectly harmless,' hm?" the woman said.

"Listen, you dont understand!" Kain shouted.

"You listen, young man," the old man commanded. "Amestrians caused the downfall of this country once, and I don't intend to let it happen again." He opened the door and walked out, followed by the woman, then the man, who took our weapons with them.

Kain slid down the wall into a sitting position and sighed. "Great..."

"Hey, um, Kain?" Travis said. "Could you possibly untie us, maybe?"

Kain looked over at him, not scowling or anything mean. "Oh, yes. Sorry." One by one he unbound us, not even threatening Travis or Clint. He seemed a bit unusual.

I wasn't necessarily worried about getting out of the room. The door was made of wood and, despite them taking Maes' gloves, we still had Kain's destructive alchemy. I was most concerned about our stuff. The Ishvalans took all of it and it was kind of important that we had it.

"I'm so stupid!" Kain growled. "I should've known this would happen!"

I crawled over next to him. "It's okay, Kain. You wouldn't have had any way of knowing." I looked into his red eyes and smiled as sweetly as I could. He looked away.

Theo scoffed. "A race that doesn't trust it's own kind won't last long."

Kain sighed. "Trust has gotten us into bad situations. And besides, Ishvalans do trust other Ishvalans. But they don't trust me because I'm a sinner." He looked down at his tattoo. "Alchemy is forbidden by Ishvalans. They look at it as blasphemy. A practice of perversion and arrogance. Man thinking that they can craft God's creations into something better." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I'm currently the worst offender in all of Ishval, I suppose, and I probably have a lower status than an Amestrian. Don't expect for things to go well for us here."

(THEO)

I sighed. This country needs to set out its priorities.

"So how do we get out of here?" Travis asked.

"The only way we can, Illegally," I said. Sarah glared at me.

I frowned. "Well, you want to sweet talk them and get us out, sis?" Her expression never changed.

"Sarah," Kain said, gingerly touching her arm. "He's right. If I couldn't talk them into letting us go, they won't."

"Well, how are we supposed to get out of here then?" Clint said, the angriest I'd ever heard the kid speak.

"They took all our weapons, Maes gloves, my book. I don't know enough about alchemy to get us out of here by the way, wherever here is!" He slumped to the floor next to is brother, and drew transmutation circles in the dirt.

"Don't set those off," Maes commanded,"I don't want them in here while we are brainstorming."

"Did you even see where we were, bro?" Travis directed at Kain. Kain glared, and looked like he wasn't going to answer just because Travis had called him _bro. _But, eventually, he gave in.

"Underground, somewhere," he replied reluctantly. "Even if I did blow this place up, we'd just be crushed by the floors above us."

"So, our only way out is by force through that door," I said, pointing with my foot. "And we are just a bunch of weaponless, ignorant teenagers. This should be so fun..."

"Well," Travis said smiling. "Not totally weaponless..."

Sarah looked up at him, and for the first time in a while, it wasn't to glare. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

"What do you mean, Travis?"

He smirked, white teeth shining through pink lips. He ruffled his hair. "Let's just say, they didn't strip search me." He patted his thigh happily. Maes made a face, but Sarah beamed.

"You've got a knife?!" she said, holding his arm happily.

He shook his head. "Better."

She stared. "You have a gun?" she whispered, as if they were listening.

"Just a small pistol, but I'm one hell of a shot," he bragged. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hate his arrogance right now. We needed him right now.

"Alright," Maes said. "Clint, can you get the officers back in here please, and without crushing us?"

He smiled. Suddenly, the room was engulfed in blue lightning, and Maes made the most horrible scream, and even I was worried it was real.

We were running, panting. Ishval didn't have a lot of hiding places. So, when we came to a little alcove in a stone canyon, I was so happy. Travis was laughing his head off, his grey tee blood spattered. Even Kain's lips held a hint of a smile. I beamed too. I wrapped my sister and Maes in a hug, picking them up and spinning, them, causing me to fall backwards. I didn't listen to the short joke Travis made, I was just happy we got out alive.

Sarah spun around, jumping up and down. "I can't believe we did that!" she yelled.

Travis propped his elbow on her shoulder, and ran a hand through his hair,"Believe it, babe."

She shoved him away. "I'll give it to you, Travis. You were amazing back there. But don't go getting a huge head-"

"Babe, babe, my ego isn't that large. But let me tell you, I'm amazing at all things." He smirked, and even Sarah smiled.

"We should rest," Kain said, slipping down the cave wall, dropping the bag of ours he'd retrieved.

"What'd you grab?" I asked him.

"He got the food," Sarah said. "Clint grabbed the weapons."

"I got two of the pillow case," Maes said. "It's Theo's and Sarah's," she said, handing them to me.

"I've got yours," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. I blushed, glad she hardly noticed in the setting sun.

"Travis?" Clint asked.

"What's up, kid?"

"You...you didn't kill anyone back there, did you?"

Travis took a bite out of an apple, and wiped his mouth. "'Course not kid. I aim to wound, not to kill."

Clint nodded, and laid down, Maes pillowcase as his pillow. I gave her mine, but she curled next to me, and we shared it. I noticed Travis on one side of Sarah, and Kain on the other, both close to her. Regardless, she was shivering, and I noticed Kain offered his bicep for her to lay her head on. She blushed, and pushed his arm away. I smiled slightly, not sure why. I liked Kain a whole lot more than Travis. The murderer to the rich boy. Elric logic.

I closed my eyes, my hands in Maes hair, and slipped into well deserved sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, guys. Tonight I'll post two chapters, just because this leaves off at a point that needs to be continued. Please read and review. Demy and I would like to say how much we appreciate everyone's support. Love and hugs!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

Chapter Ten

(SARAH)

I ended up falling asleep with my head leaning on Kain's arm anyway. I'm sure Travis was seething with rage, but he could deal with it. Well... I felt kind of bad for thinking that, considering Travis was the only reason we got out of that mess.

I awoke leaning on Travis's arm somehow. Kain wasn't beside me anymore. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere, then panicked and stood up. I ran out of the alcove and saw that he was just a few yards away. I walked over to him, shivering. Ishval was apparently cold in the morning.

"Hey, Kain," I said, approaching him. I noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt instead of his blood-stained one with torn off sleeves. I assumed he got the long sleeved shirt from one of the bags that contained clothes.

He jumped slightly, having not noticed I was there. "Oh. Hello," he said, turning to face me. His eyes were red. Well, a different red. As if he'd been crying. But I doubted that. Highly.

"Whatcha doing out here?" I asked.

"I just...needed some air," he replied, crossing his arms, looking down at the sand being blown in the breeze.

I got closer to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, not convincing me.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No," he said a bit harshly.

I could tell something was wrong. It was obvious that something was wrong. I grabbed him by the wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "Nothing. It's just..." He paused for a while, as if not knowing what to say. "The village we went through last night... I didn't notice it at first, but when we were leaving, I realized it was my village."

"But your village was destroyed," I said, confused.

"Four years is plenty of time to rebuild. The fact is, I knew the people there. And they knew me and my parents. Personally. And they still wanted nothing to do with me." He closed his eyes, lowering his head.

I sighed looking up at him. "I'm so sorry, Kain."

"No, it's not any big deal. I'm just being stupid," he mumbled, starting to walk back to the alcove.

I tightened my grip on his wrist, making him stop. "Is that why you're covering up your tattoo?" I asked, gesturing to his shirt.

"I just figured if no one knows I'm an alchemist, I'm just another Ishvallan. Unless someone sees my tattoo or knows who I am, we should be able to avoid another incident like the one last night."

I nodded and released his wrist. "That must be awful... People you know not trusting you."

"Why do you think I never came back?" he said, then walked away.

There was still so much about Kain that I didn't know.

I rejoined the group in the alcove. Everyone had woken up by then and were killing time by doing various things that I noticed they did frequently during downtime. Cuddle, read, sit there looking bored. I'll let you match up the people to the activities.

"So where'd you two run off to?" Travis asked accusingly. I lightly kicked him in the leg.

"We were taking a walk," I replied nonchalantly.

"We're going to be walking all day," Theo stated. "You couldn't wait?"

I sighed, a female's signal to a guy to shut up, then sat down next to Clint, who had the alchemy book in his lap. I hadn't even known we had gotten that back.

I took the book and started flipping through it, not wanting to talk.

(THEO)

Okay, I'm normally a pretty laid-back kid. Okay, that's a lie. It all depends. But one thing I didn't like was Sarah out of my line of sight. Kain was a pretty cool guy, but if he ever hurt her, I swear-

"I can feel it," Sarah said, slinging her pillowcase across her back.

"What?" I asked.

"It's all going to end, soon, Theo. We're going to bring him home."

"Eff yeah," Travis said,"I am so ready to like, ass-whoop some ninjas." He made his hands into lines, and and chopped the air frantically. I stared.

"Ya know, Sarah, it's not that hard to attract normal guys," I said. She laughed.

"Psh, normal is overrated."

Was it me, or did I see a hint of a smile on Kain's lips? I didn't want to know.

"I'm so glad I have these back," Maes said as we stared off again, flexing her fingers inside the white cloth.

"I'm glad you have them, too," I said,"we'd probably be toast without them-no pun intended."

She laughed, and I stared. "Wasn't that funny..." I said. She smiled up at me. "You're always funny, Theo."

I saw Sarah pretend to gag herself, and I shot her a look, but it was only half-heartedly angry. Travis laughed at her.

"You want me to take my bag, Theo?" she asked. I had hers slung over my back, but I told her no. I could be strong for her, I wanted her to know that.

She smiled at me.

"Theo?" she whispered to me around six that night.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be upset if I said I was glad your uncle was taken?"

I stared at her. "Why would you say that?"

She sighed. "Otherwise, you never would've come to Central, and we would've never met. I'd just be sitting in the backyard, waiting for you to come around, but you never would."

She looked down, upset with herself. "I can't say it's terrible, because that's not how I feel. I'm glad I've got you, Theo," she said. I blushed.

"For what it's worth, Maes, I can't say I'm glad he was taken, but hell yeah, I'm glad I found you."

"Theo?" I heard Sarah wimper, just a few feet to my right.

"Yeah?"

"What...what is that?" she asked. I stared.

"A river..." Travis said, smiling.

"That's weird."

"I guess there's gotta be water somewhere..."

"But Theo, it's the middle of the desert!"

I shrugged. Sarah stuck close to me as Travis filled his canteen and we walked closer to the river.

"I don't like this..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno...something's off."

"You're just parinoid," I told her. "We can stop here for the night."

There were a few trees growing by river, and even Clint thought this was just impossible. Impossible or not, it was here. And I planned to take advange of it. Sarah sat down next to Travis, and they were talking by the campfire. I was dead tired, and after I got some food in me, fell right asleep.

(SARAH)

One by one, everyone fell asleep until it was just Travis and I. It wasn't that late, but everyone was tired and so was I. Although...I hadn't gotten a very long look at the alchemy book earlier, and there were a few things in it that intrigued me. I quietly took the book out of Clint's grip and sat reading by the fireside.

Travis came and sat next to me. "Hey, gorgeous," he purred. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

As much as I wanted to shove him away, I decided I'd be nice. "Transmutation circles," I replied vaguely.

"Hm." Travis looked into the fire, not giving an annoying response, like I'd expected. "You seem really stressed."

"Well, yeah," I replied. "I just... I know something is going to happen soon. I can feel it. I'm not sure what that something is, but..." I sighed and just studied the book harder. I came to a page about human transmutation. It scared me a bit, but I read through it, wondering how Father and Uncle could even attempt the forbidden alchemy, considering all of the warnings throughout the book.

"I've kind of had a feeling like that too. It's...weird," Travis mumbled. I guessed that was what was making him act so serious. Did we all have that feeling?

"Yeah. What we have ahead of us could be dangerous, and...I'm just afraid that..." I trailed off, still reading. If someone were to die, would I actually attempt human transmutation? Would I be that much of a wreck to risk my own life for a futile cause? "I'm just afraid..." Would I try it if Theo...?

Travis looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile, running his hand gently through my hair. "It'll all be okay. Trust me."

What was this feeling? Did I actually...have a crush on Travis?

I dismissed the thought and told him goodnight, laying down next to the fire, curled up around the alchemy book.

This was no time to think about boys. We were on a mission.

I wondered if Uncle was really here. If we were at least getting close. We had to be close by now...

I wasn't able to sleep at all. I distanced myself from the group a little bit and started drawing transmutation circles in the sand, seeing if I could even use alchemy. Once I had drawn a circle, I gingerly placed my hand in the center of it. I grinned as small bolts of blue lightning surrounded my hand. Looks like I had inherited the family skill after all.

I spent the rest of the night like Clint usually did, never taking my eyes off of the book except to draw a transmutation circle. All of it was just intriguing, and kind of fun. I had a hard time believing Ishvalans would actually disapprove of alchemy, considering its usefulness.

But I kept finding myself flipping back to the human transmutation page.

(THEO)

I woke up to the screaming. I heard an audible _snap! _beside me and everything was suddenly engulfed in flame. I heard Clint screaming. I heard Sarah screaming. I heard Kain and Travis both yelling, trying to find Sarah in the haze. I screamed for Sarah, for Maes.

"Theo!" I heard next to me. Maes.

"We have to get out of here now! They've found us!"

"Who?" I asked, grabbing her hand and feeling around for the others in the smoke.

"Does it matter?" Travis said. He had Clint and Sarah dragging off of him. "Obviously, nobody likes us, so let's just assume it's one of the thousand enemies we've made over the past week!"

He was right. Sarah was choking on smoke.

"Where's Kain?" she asked, looking at everyone. She looked me in the eyes, voice tight.

"Where is he?" she said, each word filled with more emotion than the next. Her body was limp, and Travis didn't know she was using that so he would lighten his grip, and she ran off.

"Sarah!" he screamed. Frantically, he handed Maes Clint. I stared.

"I can't let her go in there alone," I told Maes. "I can't stay here-"

"Travis will find her or die trying. You know that."

I stared at her. Travis was the biggest arrogant, lazy, goof-off I've ever met. I think he'd rather be at home eating a sandwich than be here.

But I had to trust him. Even if I didn't want to.

Kain came out of the fire next, gripping Sarah tight. Her eyes were watering and her hair was covered in soot. The neighboring trees had caught fire now.

"Our supplies..." Clint said. Maes pressed his head to her chest.

"The book," Sarah said, eyes wide.

"I still have it!" Clint said.

"Travis!" Sarah screamed. "Travis, we're fine! C'mon!"

And a figure came closer and closer, and Sarah smiled.

"We're almost out of here..." she said, smiling. But as he got closer, I noticed that he wasn't near as tall, and the hair was much too short. Sarah gulped.

"T-Travis?" Clint said, and I put my hand over his mouth.

The man was just a few inches taller than me, with brown hair and glasses, and the creepiest mustache like, ever. He smiled at us, and raised a gun.

Sarah screamed, and I noticed both Kain and Maes tensed for a fight.

But they didn't need to.

I watched after I heard the huge explosion noise, blowing out my eardrum. The man crumpled, and blood shot out the right side of his head. It fell out of his nose and eyes and mouth. Maes screamed.

"Travis!" Sarah said. He was coming up, coughing and panting, pistol limp in his hand.

"Told ya I was a good shot," he coughed.

Sarah did something odd, and ran up and put her arms around him.

"That was amazing, I thought we-"

"Sarah," Kain warned. Then I saw it too. More bodies coming out of the smoke and into the fire in front of us.

"Sarah," Kain said, "get behind me."

She did as she was told. Maes stepped in front of me, flexing her fingers in her glove, and Travis stood next to her, pistol aimed.

Then all hell broke loose.

Sarah wanted to fight too, but I told her I was going to protect her here. I took her and Clint behind a tree on the riverbank, and stood guard for them. I had nothing but a pocket knife. Great.

"Theo," Sarah whispered,"you can't hide me here. Theo, they could be dying!"

"Sarah, you are my only priority right now," I told her. I shook my head. "I shouldn't have brought you. I keep thinking your going to get hurt-"

"Well, I'm not," she said, pulling a knife from her pocket. "Stay and watch Clint. I'm going over there."

Then I heard Maes scream. Sarah and I exchanged looks, and I picked up Clint (who found it quite irratating that I did, not so much at the time...) and sprinted with Sarah.

Sarah had to grab a tree to support herself. We should've been happy, but I wasn't. Our friends had killed them all. Well, about six or so remained, and they were fleeing, except for one.

The earth was littered with bodies filled with bullet holes, with blown out brains. Some of the corpses were charred, and I wanted to believe it was from Maes' first accidental fire. But I couldn't.

Travis had put his gun away for a long Kantana. He was engaged in a sword fight with one of our attackers. I noticed now they where white, each of them looking extremely Amestrian. This was the anti-Ishvalan group. It had to be.

Travis was gaining on the man, and Sarah cheered him on. He smiled at her, and continued fighting, his eyes shining and his goofy smile set on his face, his tongue stuck out of one corner in concetration.

That was when it happened.

It didn't even happen from the front, but from the back. I didn't even see the man come behind him, I just noticed the sword emerging from Travis' torso, and his face contorting with pain. The man pulled the sword out, and Travis crumpled twitching.

"Travis!" Sarah screamed, a half-mad sob escaping her. Maes eyes burned, and she snapped, and flames flew to the two swordsmen, setting them on fire. They both ran for the river, but neither made it.

Sarah was sobbing and screaming, and ran to Travis' side. Maes grabbed me.

"No, no, no, no..." she whispered. I didn't know what to say. So I let Travis do all the talking.

(SARAH)

I knelt down beside Travis, sobbing as hard as my eyes would let me. Through my blurred vision I saw the stab wound, the pool of blood around Travis increasing.

"Travis!" I shrieked.

He reached up and ran his hand along my cheek, then tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hey, babe," he whispered, smiling at me. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "What's up?" He coughed, causing more blood to drip out of his mouth.

I hugged him awkwardly, pressing my face to his chest, his blood soaking my shirt. "Travis...! Travis, I'm so sorry...!" I sobbed.

He started breathing heavier, each breath more labored than the next. "Not...your fault..." he whispered.

I sat back up, still sobbing hysterically, not able to get any words out. Maes was next to me now, tears streaming down her face. The other boys were standing right behind us.

He laughed weakly. "Looks like I need to work on my sword skills." Travis smiled sadly at me. "I wish I could've...been more help..."

I clutched onto his hand. "Travis..."

He looked over at Maes. "What kind of big brother am I...?" he laughed. "Dying like this...when I need to go with you and..."

Maes shushed him. "Don't say that... You'll... You'll be okay, Travis..." she cried.

"You're a terrible liar, sis." He rolled his eyes and grinned, then winced in pain.

I couldn't stand it, I was sobbing uncontrollably by then. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Travis..."

"Sarah... I..."

I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're gonna be okay... You're gonna..."

"Sarah... you're so beautiful..." he whispered, smiling sadly. "I'm glad I got...to..." He closed his eyes and I saw his chest rise and fall one last time. He was still smiling.

"Travis!" I cried. "No!"

Maes cried silently next to me, burying her face in her hands. Theo and Kain stood solemnly, while Clint was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered. Theo placed his hand on my back, kneeling down next to me. I hugged him and buried my face in his shirt.

Clint and Maes hugged each other tightly grieving for their brother together.

Kain clenched his fists and mumbled almost inaudibly. "God...a soul has just returned to you... Please accept him into thy kingdom and grant this poor soul rest and salvation..." He sighed and looked at Theo. "It may sound awful, but we must leave. They've found us. We have to keep moving."

"No! No!" I screamed. "We can't leave!" Theo's shirt was soaked with my tears.

Kain knelt on the other side of me. "Sarah..I'm sorry, but we have to leave."

I looked back at Travis's body. Travis would no longer speak, laugh, cry, or anything... And it was my fault... He wouldn't have even come with us if it weren't for me... And now he was dead...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(THEO)

We sat for about twenty minutes in silence, the only noise was Sarah sobbing, her head on Travis' chest. I stared helpless. Maes was on her knees next to her oldest brother, just staring, tearsfalling in a river down her face. Clint stared, face almost one of unbelief.

"Travis?" he asked. Sarah started sobbing harder.

I could just stand here, and watch everything crumble around me. I always knew one of us could've died. But now that it's happened...it's almost like a scary dream. My legs felt like bricks,and I couldn't move. Sarah's shirt was drowned in his blood, and it scared me, the way it stained her skin and hair.

"Sarah..." I whispered, touching her shoulder,"we need to go."

She backed away slowly, her expression unreadable.

"We can't just leave him here!" Clint screamed.

"They know we're here,"Kain said,"they'll come back soon."

"So what?" Clint asked."Now that he's died for us, we're going to leave him here to get torn apart by animals?"

"Don't say that!" Maes sobbed, her hands in her hair, like she wanted to pull it out. "God...Mom and Dad don't even know..." she whispered. "They won't know till wecome back...we're gonna come home and he won't be with us..." her voice broke off and she started sobbing. "We can't leave him here!"

"We can't take him with us!"

"We need to bury him,"Sarah whispered. We all turned to look at her. "We'll come back for him later."

"Maes could cremate him, if you're worried," I whispered.

"No," Maes said, throwing down the gloves. "I am not doing that," she spat.

"I will," Clint whispered,"if I have to."

"No," Sarah said quietly."No...lets bury him. We'll come back."

She crawled over to Travis, and kissed his forehead. "We'll come back..."

It took Kain and I a good while to dig up a decent grave in the clay by the river. Not deep enough to where we couldn't get him up again, but deep enough so that animals couldn't dig him up.

"I've never seen Sarah like that," Kain whispered.

I looked down. "Neither have I."

Sarah had wrapped him in blankets. Kain and I carried him down, and Maes, Clint, and Sarah said their goodbyes. I didn't have anything to say to him publicly, but I thanked him in my head. For dying for us. For dying for Sarah.

"We need to go," I said, after another thiry minutes. I was sad too, no where near as much as them, but I was more anxious. I would morn Travis when I had time, in a way he deserved. Now, we didn't need to die after he died to protect us. We needed to go.

Sarah nodded, and wiped her eyes, and helped Maes stand. We gathered the things, and Sarah took up the weapons bag, the one Travis always carried. Kain took her pillowcase, dispite her half-hearted protests.

"I can't believe it," Maes whispered, staring forward. Her black eyes were rimmed red.

"I am so sorry, Maes."

She shook her head at me."Don't be. That's what he wanted. I know it is. He wouldn't regret it."

"...He died a hero," I told her. She smiled weakly.

"He wouldn't have accepted any other way to go."

(SARAH)

I was numb. I had stopped crying, but now I just didn't feel anything. No anger, sadness, hurt...anything. I just walked alongside everyone, not really caring about anything. I just wanted to forget.

I was exhausted from crying so much, but I kept going. Kain noticed how tired I was and offered to carry me for a while. I declined a bit harshly. I didn't want any other person right now.

"Sarah... Do you want to talk?" Kain asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied monotonously.

Hours of walking went by and I honestly wondered if any of us actually knew where to go. All I knew was that I couldn't wait to find the anti-Ishvalan group. I understood Kain's lust for vengeance now. I wanted revenge so badly, it was the only thing driving me forward now.

But, we weren't exactly going for revenge, no matter how much we wanted it. We were going for Alphonse. We didn't need to get distracted by revenge.

Theo and Kain were really the only ones who were emotionally stable enough to keep up a conversation. Maes walked right beside Clint, who occasionally said a few words. I walked a bit far away from everyone, holding the alchemy book, which I flipped through a little. I kept looking at the human transmutation circle, just thinking, 'I could do it...'. Each time I did I slammed the book shut, repulsed at the very idea, but I always kept finding my way back to the page.

Theo eventually walked over to me. "Sarah... Travis wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this," he said.

"No... It was my fault..." I mumbled, looking back at the book.

Theo looked over my shoulder at the page I was on and snatched the book out if my hands. He quickly scanned the page about human transmutation then whipped his head back around to look at me. "Sarah Elric! Please don't tell me that you were thinking of..! Sarah!"

I started crying. "I..! I just...! It's my fault!" I screeched and snatched the book back, hugging it to my chest. "If I can't bring him back I'll die trying!" I started running as fast as I could clutching the book for dear life.

Didn't I owe Travis that much, to at least try...? I didn't care if I failed. It would just mean I at least tried.

I ended up getting farther from the group than anticipated. Theo never caught up to me. I was always a faster runner. He just shouted my name In the distance. I thought if I could get farther from them, it would get me farther from reality, but as I got farther I was so emotionally unstable I couldn't even stand. I collapsed onto the ground, the warm sand blowing all over me and soaking up my tears.

I don't know how long I was there, or if the others had given up looking for me or not. I didn't know if it was a mirage or if there was a large truck driving towards me. As it got nearer it stopped. Amestrian men stepped out of it and stood over me.

"Ain't this one a' them kids who knocked out a whole squad?" I heard one say.

"I reckon it is," one laughed darkly.

"Think she's dead?"

"Nah. But I do know how to take care of that." I heard a gun click and then felt the barrel on my head.

Please shoot. Please.

"Hey, man. Don'cha think she'd be better left dead after we asked her a few questions on the whereabouts of them little hoodlums?"

"Hm... I s'pose your right." He put the gun up.

They lifted me by my arms and threw me in the back of the truck.

**A/N: Please don't hate us. I know, this was also a bad to spot to leave off on, but we can survive leaving it here. We just couldn't do that to Travis. We all know how annoying and egotistical he could be, but we all loved him in the end, huh? More chapters to come. Please r and r. Come back next Friday to find out what happens to Theo and Sarah-and Al? You'll have to read and see...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

(THEO)

I took off at a sprint after Sarah, but she had always been faster than me, and I lost sight of her quickly. Kain came up behind me, Maes and Clint running, but still very far away.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking frantic.

"She's gone...Keep...running..."

"Man, what was she looking at? It wasn't..."

His voice trailed off, and I just stared. He knew too. I shook my head. "She can't do it. She won't. She'll come to her senses..." I whispered hoarsly. The sand was drying my lips and throat.

"Go find her,"I told him. I fell into the sand after he took off, waiting for Maes and Clint.

"Where's Kain?" she asked.

"He's going to get Sarah," I mumbled, my head swaying. I was dehydrated. I remembered that it was Travis who filled up the canteen. I'm pretty sure Kain had it right now. I groaned.

"You're sick..." she whispered, putting her hand to my forehead. I quickly shook her away, feeling my stomach twist urgently. I turned on my hands and knees, and started dry-heaving.

"Theo!" Maes yelled.

"I'm okay," I choked, propping myself up on my haunches, only to collapse again. Maes leaned down next to me.

"What are we going to do?" she said pathetically. I wasn't sure if she was saying it to me, or herself.

"I don't know..." I whispered after a pregnant pause. She put her head on my shoulder, as if I could solve everything. I wished.

"Maes...I don't feel good..." Clint whispered.

"We'll get some food in you soon," she whispered to him, tears forming in her eyes. She pursed her lips, and started bawling as Clint passed out in her lap.

"We're gonna die out here, aren't we Theo?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I will not let that...that happen..." I mumbled, my voice slurring. "I have Sarah...and Alphonse...and I have you, Maes. I'm not...I'm not gonna...gonna lose you..." I mumbled. My vision turned red, likefireworks behind my eyelids. The last thing I remembered was shouting, and blacking out.

I woke up with my face shoved in the dirt, or something like it. Opening my eyes, I saw a damp, cobblestone floor, covered with dirt and and puddles.

"Theo!" I heard someone yelp. Maes. She was sobbing. I looked up and saw her, across from me, and there she was. Her pale eyes were red, and tears were formed around them. Looking around, I saw the same was true for Clint, Sarah, and Kain. I then realized where we were. We'd been taken.

"W-who are they?" I asked. More people were chained to the wall, ones I didn't know.

"Theo..." Sarah whispered. "They're scientists."

"How do you-" But I saw it then.

"Alphonse!" I screamed. But he didn't look up. He was asleep, just like the others.

"He's drugged, Theo. I think we were, too...God, I can't feel my feet..." Sarah whispered. "They've fed us though. I can tell."

I did feel a lot better, though. They had to have fed me, or I'd still be sicker than anything.

"Theo," Maes whispered. "Clint has a fever."

I looked over at the youngest Mustang, and noticed his skin looked pale, and his eyes had dark shadows under them. He was shaking, and was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"He needs help, Theo..." she whispered.

"Hey!" I screamed, beating on the wall. "Why are we here?! You gonna leave us in here to rot or you wanna talk!? Nows the best time, the drugs are just wearing off! You'll get something useful outta me!"

They seemed to take that as incentive, because they came into the room later. A woman, with two chocolate pig tails, tan skin, and thin glasses came in, and a man with hazel eyes and hair, and a slender frame walked in.

"How dare you!" Maes screamed, pushing against the chains. "I am the daughter of Fuhrer King Mustang and I demand you let me go!"

The man laughed darkly. "Princess, if you think that'll get you anywhere around here, you are really mistaken."

She tightened her jaw. How many times had Travis called his sister that? I shuttered.

"This is all Mustang's fault, you know. Shouldda left those damn Ishvalans to die," he said, walking up to Kain, smirking. Kain took the object of spitting in his eye, and kneeing the man in the crotch. He screamed, and collapsed in pain. The woman came running up, and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Wanna try that again? Trust me, Ishvalan, I'll kill you in a heartbeat," she growled. He sneered down at her, and I could see Sarah was on the verge of screaming at the woman. Kain relaxed his body, and the woman walked back.

"Undo the chains on the Ishvalan. Careful, he's got alchemy," the man spat. I tried to rise from the ground, but couldn't fight. My muscles were too tired from being in that position, and from the drugs.

They left the room, and I noticed all of us were tired. Clint coughed in the corner, and Maes wrapped her arms around him.

"We're gonna die..." she whispered.

"No..." I told her, but it was slurred, and it didn't sound like anything to my ears.

"Hey." I looked over, and one of the scientists were awake. "Who are you kids?"

I smiled. "I'm Theo Elric," I said. She looked from me, to Alphonse.

"You're-"

"Yeah," I said. She nodded.

"I figured his brother would come after him."

I frowned. "So did I...but he wouldn't so my sister and I did. Did they...they all give you drugs at the same time?" I asked.

"I...I think so. They usually do. It's been about...what? Six months?"

"I heard a year."

The woman paled.

I crawled over to Alphonse, and took in the sight of him. His arms were fettered to the wall above his head. He was pale and thin, sick looking. His eyes had shadows under them, and his skin was dirty, and his hair was dusty. It was cut untidily, like it was done by a pair of rusty kitchen shears. His pale, smooth skin was covered in a thin layer of glistening sweat. His pink lips were dry, and his cheeks were wind burnt. He looks so much skinnier than I had seen him last. He was sick. Very sick.

"Alphonse..." I said, leaning on him and shaking his shoulders. He blinked slowly, and looked up at me.

"Ed?" he asked in his voice, which always reminded me of rain and silver.

I shook my head, and sat back on my haunches. "It's Theo, Uncle Alphonse."

Alphonse stared, as if he couldn't remember, but then smiled wide.

"Theo!" he said, beaming at me, but then frowned.

"Why are you here? Where's your father?"

"Dad's in Central or something. Mustang sent us a letter, and we came immediately-"

"You ran away? Whose we?"

"Sarah and I," I said, pointing back to my sister.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"...Uncle Alphonse..." she said, smiling weakly, and looked like she could burst into tears.

Alphonse's eyes scanned over the Kain, Clint, and Maes.

"And the others?" he whispered to me.

"That's Kain, and the other two are Clint and Maes Mustang," I informed.

"Didn't Roy have an older boy too?" he asked. I looked down. Alphonse looked to the others, and saw their expressions. Then he saw the blood on Sarah's shirt and hair.

"Oh, gosh..." he whispered, then looked at Maes and Clint,"I am so sorry..."

Sarah started crying again, and Alphonse looked like he greatly regreted saying anything, upset it had caused the pain he was seeing.

"Why are you here?" Alphonse asked again.

I stared up at him. "Sarah and I had to come get you, Uncle. You are not going to die, like everyone else."

(SARAH)

Uncle Alphonse frowned. "Really... You didn't need to come here on my account," he said hoarsely. He looked over at Maes and Clint. "And my sincerest apologies for all of the trouble I've caused..."

"It's not your fault," Maes said, shaking her head. "We got into all of this trouble on our own."

Alphonse shook his head. "It seems like I always get people hurt when they try to help me," he mumbled to himself. "I'm so sorry..."

A long silence fell over the room, only broken by Clint's coughing and my sniffling every so often.

Alphonse smiled at me. "You've gotten so big," he said. "You look just like your mother." I could tell he was trying to comfort me. It wasn't exactly working.

"...Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "...Uncle Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"...Nothing... It's nothing," I replied shaking my head. I looked over to Theo. "How are we gonna get out of this...?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure, Sarah. We'll think of something. It'll all be okay."

Maes sat in the corner, hugging Clint and stroking his hair. She looked at Theo, sadness visible in her eyes. I guess we all knew it was hopeless. We were going to die here. We came all this way just to be captured.

I ran my hand over the dried blood on my shirt. Travis Mustang... He was only seventeen... He had so much more of life ahead of him... And he died because of me. He helped us accomplish our goal of finding Alphonse, but I wasn't even able to be happy about finally finding him. I didn't know how to feel. I know Travis would want me to be happy, but I couldn't stop blaming myself for his death. And...he wouldn't want me blaming myself either... He also wouldn't want me to just give up. But I didn't know what to do. "I...I don't know..." I whispered to myself.

Alphonse looked at Theo and I. "I think... I might know how we could get out of here," he said, trying to stand. Theo helped him up and Uncle went over to the door. Alphonse took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, then touched them to the door. In a flash of blue electricity, a large hole appeared in the door. He smiled.

Theo's eyes widened. "Was that alchemy? Don't you have to have a transmutation circle?"

"I can explain later," Alphonse stated. "When we get back to Resembool."

(THEO)

I smiled. I missed Alphonse, and it was hard to keep the euphoric smile off my face as he pulled such an amazing stunt, and I didn't care whether or not he used a transmutation circle as long as we got out of here.

Kain was waking the other 3 scientists, telling them to be very quiet.

"Theo," Maes whispered. I went over to her.

"Clint's too tired," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Clint looked dead tired, and sick as a dog. He looked emaciated, and much too pale. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead with the thin layer of sweat covering his body. "He can't stand up, he can barely stay conscious."

I helped Maes stand, she was so tired and weak looking. I took up Clint's body and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I can't loose him too, Theo," she whispered. I planted a kiss in her hair.

"You won't," I said firmly.

"Theo," Alphonse called. I nodded at him, following through the hole behind him, and Maes behind me. Alphonse clapped, and closed the hole.

The sight of Alphonse alone, though he too looked sick and hungry, made my morale boost. I had the energy to keep going. We might not die here. I may be able to bring them home. Sarah in Mom's arms again, Alphonse being able to beam at his so-beloved older brother. Maes and I...I didn't know what would happen if we survived, but I knew I didn't want to be separated from this girl.

"We're on the lowest level," Alphonse said, running, panting, and tripping over his own feet up another flight of stairs. "We need to get to the ground level..." he panted.

All I could think was that we were going to make it and live, and smile as I felt sun shining through windows in a hot hallway.

"Sun..." Maes whispered.

_We did it..._

Of course, as always, that's when all hell broke loose.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**A/N: Hey guys! Demy and I just wanted to thank every one again for all the love and support we've been receiving from this story. Love and hugs to ****_Clair Aragon, leiras, ArainaO'leary. _****And a huge thanks to ****_soul alchemist 15, _****whose been with us since the beginning. Chapter 13 will of course be up next Friday (possibly sooner?) and I look forward to seeing you there. Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(SARAH)

Guns fired at us from all angles. Alphonse used alchemy to make a barrier to shield us, but eventually they brought out heavier artillery. One of the scientists was shot and killed. I screamed in terror.

"We have to get out of here!" Uncle shouted over the gunshots. He went over to the wall and transmuted a hole in it. "This way!"

Everyone followed him through the hole, which led to another hallway. Alphonse sealed the wall behind us and continued to lead us forward. He was struggling to keep running, but his will power was stronger than his fatigue.

Kain ran up in front of Al. "...I'll lead," Kain said. Alphonse nodded and made his way over to Theo and I.

"You okay?" Theo asked him.

"Yeah," Al panted. "Haven't run in a while."

We followed Kain as he led us through the labyrinth of hallways, destroying walls as he went.

Maes was carrying Clint on her back by that point. He looked positively awful. If he died too...

As we ran, we weren't being pursued. I found it odd that no one was coming after us, considering they had seemed so eager to kill us a few minutes ago. In all actuality, the corridors we were going through we're barren. No people, or anything at all. The only noise in the hallway was from our footsteps and panting. I wondered where we were even going, if we were close to escaping.

"Kain," I called out to him, panting. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes," he replied. There was something in his voice that I couldn't identify.

"You'd better!" Theo shouted. He took Clint from Maes and put him on his back. "You looked tired," he said to Maes.

"Thanks," she said, smiling sadly.

"He'll be okay, Maes."

She nodded, but didn't seem too sure.

I caught up with Kain. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

He remained silent and sped ahead of me, then stopped as he reached a wall. He placed his right hand on it and destroyed the wall, walking into the room the hole led to.

Everyone followed him into to huge dark room, wondering why he would lead us in there.

"Alright!" he shouted into the darkness. "I did what you wanted! We had a deal!"

I ran up to Kain and grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, a bit scared.

Kain yanked his arm away and walked forward. "Felicity!"

A dark laugh resounded in the room, followed by a black-haired woman emerging from the shadows. "Very good, Kain," she purred, walking towards him. "It seems I underestimated you. Thank you for not letting the Elrics escape."

"I didn't do it for you," Kain said through clenched teeth.

The woman-Felicity-caressed Kain's face with her hand, grinning. "Oh, I know, I know," she laughed. "We did have a deal. Believe me, I will come through on my end of the bargain."

Theo stomped over to Kain and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What does she mean that you have a deal!?" Theo shouted.

"Well-"

"Don't, Felicity," Kain boomed.

"Our dear little Ishvalan friend made a deal with me," Felicity said to Theo. "All I asked him to do is help me to round up the Elrics."

"What...?" I whispered.

(THEO)

"What?" Sarah whispered again. I'd seen so many emotions in my sister. I'd watched her smile when Mom and Dad were actually smiling and getting along. I'd seen her melt when Travis tipped back her chin. I'd seen her pure grief when he was stabbed, as he crumpled up in pain. I'd seen her defensive, protective, and motherly. I'd seen her reserved. I'd seen her love. I'd seen her hate.

But the betrayl in her eyes, I'd never seen. Mainly because no one coul ever double-cross Sarah. She was too easy to love. But now...with Kain, even, who I'd thought had held feelings for her, and after Sarah had tried so hard to protect him...he'd betrayed her. I felt sick.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kain. Should you tell them, or should I?"

Kain didn't say a word as the woman called Felicity ran her hands gingerly over the boy, flipping back a piece of his white hair. Kain stared, eyes ready to kill.

"You promised me. I want them back now!" he roared. Felicity threw her head back, cackling with laughter.

"Them?" Alphonse asked, voice shaking.

Sarah was on the verge of tears, looking at no one but Kain, who wouldn't meet her eyes. _Look at her, you bastard, _I growled in my head.

"Alphonse...Elric..." the woman drew out Alphonse's name, and soon, she had her hands in his hair, running her fingers down his lips, all over his body. Alphonse sputtered back, gasping. "What I wouldn't _give," _The woman groaned in the most seductive voice, her face just inches from his,"to kill you right now...but I need you alive," she mumbled, then ran her tongue down his jaw. Alphonse's breath hitched, and he pushed the woman away. Her eyes darkened.

"How dare you touch me!" the woman spat. "After all the pain you've caused me! How dare you!"

"What do you mean?"

I glanced at Clint, whose face was drooping, eyes lips low and purple. He was feverish in my arms, and I fogotten I was holding him.

"Clint Mustang...the Fuhrer's boy...how adorable," she said, reaching out to stroke his hair, but I flew back, and I heard a clap, and blue lightning surrounded us. Felicity was suddenly in a cage. She giggled for a moment to herself, before she ran her heel into the dirt, drawing a circle, and freeing herself. I swore. She, too, was an alchemist.

"Why don't I clear everything up, before we get into this whole final battle thing, okay?" her voice droned, like this was just another boring passtime, and she was going to be late for her lunch date. I hissed under my breath, but Clint's little hands gripped my shirt. He shouldn't be this lightweight...

"My name, is Felicity," she clarified. She looked between us, as if looking for some recognition in our eyes. Nothing. She cleared her throat. "Perhaps you didn't understand me," she tried. "My name is Felicity. Felicity Kimblee."

Clint stiffened in my arms, and I heard Alphonse gasp.

"What is it?" I whispered to the boy so the woman couldn't hear.

"Kimblee was a state alchemist in the Extermination of Ishval," he whispered. "He got a little worked up, you could say, killing people not on the approved kill list."

I swallowed. "Women and children."

Clint's head twitched, and I accepted it as a nod.

I groaned "Sadists really shouldn't reproduce..."

"After the death of my father, Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist, my mother never was the same," she sighed, examining her nails. "She killed herself when I was just twelve years old, leaving me to fend for myself. Of course, I got right to the good stuff-revenge. Nine years later, I've gotten what I wanted," she smiled. "Alphonse...Elric...had you not engaged my father in battle, there was a good chance he'd still be alive!" she snarled, and almost threating to bite of Uncle's nose.

"How is Kain involved?" Sarah cried. It didn't shock me this was the main thing that concerned her. She and Kain had this bond from the very beginning. If it had been Maes up there, I wouldn't have been able to focus on anything else.

"Kain...oh, what a wonderful little pawn he is!" Kimblee said, pinching Kain cheek. He hit her, pushing her away. She pouted as she fell on the floor.

"Ooo..." she mumbled quietly. "Kain needed something, just like I needed something...we both wanted revenge, but Kain was more at peace with something I wasn't quite ready for."

Kain stared. "You promised-!"

"You'll get it! Hush!" She growled, slapping the boy. "Kain here wanted Mommy and Daddy dearest back to wipe his snot nose," she said, making baby noises. Kain sneered at her. "So, he brought me you."

Sarah shook her head. "That's...that's impossible...I found him on the street corner. It was accident. He was Ishvalan and I...we just needed..."

"Did you think it was fate, little Elric?" Felicity asked teasingly. Sarah didn't say anything, but stared at the side of Kain's head, who wouldn't look at her. I growled.

"Kain was such a good actor," Felicity, wrapping her arms around him. "And little Sarah, oh, your little kind heart made everything so easy! Tell me, dear girl, did you really think this dirty Ishvalan could have _feelings _for you?" Felicity laughed, like it was the most rediculous thought that Kain could feel, that anyone could love Sarah. I was boiling, waiting for my top to blow. Maes noticed this, and took Clint from my arms.

"Kain, you did quite an amazing job. Tell me, dear, how did you ever make this stupid girl fall in love with a monster like you?"

Kain tensed. "She's not in love with me. And I don't love her. Just give me my-"

_"Look at her!"_ Felicity and Kain both turned to me, eyes wide. "Look at her, you bastard! Can't you see she's trying to look at you?! If you're going to hurt her, have the gall to look in her in the eye! You bastard! Look at her!"

Kain stared at the ground, hard, as if it might fall out from underneath him.

Sarah's voice quivered, but even I felt it's gravity as she spoke. "Look at me," she commanded, voice light and broken. Kain took a moment, but turned on his heel to face her. His expression was hard, but then he saw those blue eyes. I knew what those blue eyes could do, the wimpering the begging the pleading had all gone on in my childhood. Sarah got everything from using them. But she wasn't doing anything but feeling now, and the raw emotion in them was gut-wrenching. Kain stared, face failing, and I noticed the red rims around his eyes. That bastard had no right to cry over this. If he wanted to feel remorse, he should've told us long ago what was going on.

"I want my payment," Kain said.

Felicity smiled. "Of course," she said. It took her several moments, but soon enough, the stage was set, the circle made, and enough ingridents in the middle for two bodies.

"...Well?" Kain asked, gesturing for her to do it.

Felicity laughed. "Stupid boy, I'm not going to do it, you are!"

He stared daggars. "To hell I am! I couldn't do this myself, that's why I came here! You'll do this and you'll do it now!" he screamed, gripping her lapels. Again, she giggled.

"I'm certainly not going to lose my life," she said,"but we do have a veteran here, and I can't think of a more ironic and degrading way to die for you. Come, Alphonse Elric, you've got more souls to bring back from the truth..." She smiled. Alphonse stared, face distored in horror. I didn't need to ask, to know what he was thinking.

He was remembering the night when two 9 and 10 year old boys put their hands down on a transmutation circle, and neither of them would ever be the same afterward.

To hell I was going to let that happen again. But I couldn't do anything. All of a sudden, it didn't feel like my fight anymore.

Alphonse...you can't do this...

(SARAH)

"Kain..." Alphonse said solemnly. "It won't work. I'm sorry, but it's not possible. Nothing good comes out of human transmutation."

Kain crossed his arms, looking at the ground. "I..."

"Kain," Theo said, pure rage and dripping from his voice. "It's not possible. Just forget it."

"You don't understand, Theo," Kain mumbled.

"Think what you will, Kain," Alphonse said. "But I will not attempt this."

"Oh, you will," Felicity purred. She pulled a knife out of her black boot and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me away from the rest of the group. "Do it, Alphonse-" she held me tight with one arm and pressed the knife to my neck with the other-"or she dies." Felicity looked over at Kain. "Or you could just call it all off and be on your way. Granted, I would keep the Elrics."

Given the options from Felicity, there was no way to get out of here alive. I tensed in her grasp, but I didn't struggle. There was no point. "Choose whatever you want to, Kain," I said softly to him. "Have Alphonse do your dirty work or leave us for dead. Those are your options. Pick one."

Kain slowly looked up at me. "Sarah..."

"And by the way, Kain," I hissed. "How does it feel to have Travis's blood on your hands?"

The words hung in the air for a moment.

"Was everything you ever said a lie?" I asked, my voice breaking unintentionally.

"No...I-"

"And once you walk out of here, guess what? You will have gained nothing from this! Your parents aren't coming back!"

"I know!" Kain shouted, dropping to his knees, covering his ears. "I know that now! I knew it all along!"

"Then why did you make a deal with her?! Why did you think you could just throw our lives around however you wanted?! Why-"

"Because! Because the only reason the anti-Ishvalan group even exists is because of the Elrics! When I made the deal, that was all I could think!"

"But you never gave it up. You led us on even after you had become friends with us. Or was that a lie too?" I was fighting tears as hard as I could, afraid that if I cried I would just seem weak, even though Kain looked as fragile as could be. "Why am I even asking?" I laughed. "Of course that was a lie! All of it was! And all so you could make a pointless deal with the whore who directly killed your family-" Felicity sliced my neck with the knife.

"SARAH!" Theo and Alphonse shouted. They knew that if they came near me, though, it would only make matters worse.

The would wasn't fatal, but that was just her warning.

Felicity grinned and licked the blood off of her knife. "Hmhmhm. How very unfortunate. It seems as though my hand just took on a mind of its own."

"Don't hurt her!" Kain commanded.

Felicity burst into a fit of laughter. "After all of the things you've done to her, you're telling ME not to hurt her? Hahahahaha! And I thought you said you didn't love her."

Kain was silent, staring daggers at Felicity.

"No good response to that, is there? Hahaha!" Felicity giggled. "You know what? Let's see if I can settle your confusion." She released me and gripped her knife in her hand. I ran over to Theo as soon as I was free from her grip.

Before I knew what was happening, she was throwing the knife and Kain had run in front of me and thrown his arms around me, shouting my name.

The knife stuck itself into Kain's back.

"Kain!" I shrieked. He held tight to me, refusing to let go.

"Sarah..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"What's this? I believe you do love her!" Felicity gasped in faux surprise. "Although I had planned on you confessing your love as she was dying, this works out wonderfully as well."

Kain trembled, then reached behind him and pulled the knife out of his back. He turned around and threw it as hard as he could at Felicity, missing.

She laughed. "Pathetic. I expected more from the son of Scar."

Kain took a shaky breath, stepping towards Felicity. "You won't...hurt the Elrics..." he panted.

Felicity smirked and took something out of her mouth. She held the object out in front of her. It was small, round, and blood-red. I recognized it as a Philosopher's Stone, something I read about in the alchemy book. It had said that Philosopher's Stones could amplify alchemy. "This will be all too fun," she laughed. She put it back in her mouth and clapped her hands together, then held them out towards us. Small explosions went off all around us, making some of the ceiling crumble on top of us. Alphonse transmuted a barrier above us to block it. He then transmuted spikes that flew towards Filicity. She dodged and leaped, avoiding all but one spike, which skimmed across her arm.

Kain ran towards her, in hopes of using his own alchemy on her, but was blown backwards by an explosion from Felicity. He landed beside me and struggled to stand up. As he did, I noticed the back of his shirt was already soaked with blood. Would I lose Kain as well? Did I care? He betrayed us...but then he saved my life...

Theo sat Clint down on the floor by Maes and dashed towards Felicity. He was blown back in the same manner as Kain had been, though he was relatively unharmed.

Felicity's laugh grew louder and more menacing by the second. "I know you're capable of more, Alphonse!" she shouted over the sound of her explosives. I really wished that Maes still had the gloves that enabled her to use flame alchemy.

Alphonse clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, making a pillar rise out of the floor and knock Felicity off her feet. She stood back up, infuriated, and sent a steady stream of explosives at Alphonse, who transmuted a wall in front of him. She kept up the brutal attack on Alphonse, hitting him repeatedly. "You know, I kidnapped you in attempt to lure Edward here. That's the only reason I kept you alive. But now that I have other bargaining pieces, you're expendable!" she shouted, then turned toward Maes, Clint and the scientists. "As for all of you, I could just kill you right now! But I'll do that as soon as I take care of this thorn in my side." She sent more attacks at Alphonse.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Don't think that you're not expendable as well, little girl," Felicity growled, directing a stream of explosives at me.

There was no way I could've drawn out a transmutation circle in time, but Alphonse took care of creating a wall to shield me, right as Kain was doing so with his own body, running in front of me, and the wall.

I didn't see what happened from behind the wall. There was just a flash of light and the sound of Kain screaming. Then Felicity screaming.

I ran around the wall and over to Kain. He had gotten close enough to Felicity beforehand that he was able to use his alchemy on her. She lay lifeless on the floor, Kain falling to the ground a few feet away from her.

"Kain!" I screeched, dropping to my knees beside him. Everyone else followed behind me. "Kain!"

"S-Sarah..." he whispered. There was a gash running diagonally across his face, bleeding profusely. "I'm...sorry... I...never meant to...hurt you..."

I grabbed his hand. "Shh... It's...it's okay... Everything will be okay..." I said, my voice shaking. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't have someone die trying to protect me again. "It'll be okay Kain..."

He shook his head, his white hair getting drenched in blood. "No... I... If dying here would...atone for...the things I've done... I don't mind..."

I squeezed his hand tighter. "No..! I..."

"I never wanted this to happen... But I didn't know what to do... I was foolish... Everything is my fault... And... I always...did...love..." His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. He was still breathing, though. He was just unconscious.

I swallowed, trying not to cry. "We have to do something...!"

"Sarah...there's no way we could get back to Amestris in time," Theo said solemnly.

"But we have to do something!" I cried. I looked up at Alphonse. "We have to..."

He shook his head. "If he doesn't get proper medical attention soon he won't make it. It would take us at least two days to get back on foot."

Clint whispered something into Maes's ear.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "They have cars around here somewhere, don't they? It wouldn't be too hard to steal one now that their leader is dead."

Well, that was an option.

**A/N: I realized that this chapter ending was a little anti climatic, and I apologize, but otherwise it would've been awkward. There are about two chapters left after this, and Demy and I are so sad this is ending. We've been working on a few one-shots revolving around this cast, some going into the future and others are scenes from this story that didn't quite make it in. I will let everyone know when those come out by posting them in a memo here, so don't fret. Thanks again to all the loving reviews we get every week. We love you all so much! Please r and r. I promise a better chapter will be up next week. (And Demy does the epilogue, and she's always amazing, and didn't disappoint.) **

**By the way, guys, Demy and I were thinking of emailing this fanfiction to Vic Mignogna, Edward Elric's voice actor. She's done a few drawings for this story too (maybe I'll get a link for them if she ever posts some?) and we thought it would be cool to send to his fan address. **

**Wow, that was a long authors note.**

**Well guys, hope you all have a safe and happy week, I know this has been the longest week of 2013 yet! Ugh! **

**See you all soon. **

**(Another note, sorry) Demy and I have been working on two stories together that are FMA, but we keep getting distracted. One is focused around the time Ed and Al are still on the hunt for their bodies and here's what we've come up with basically: **

**Emma and Scout Leavey are two sisters, searching for their father who abandoned them after their mother's death. The two young alchemists run into the famous Elric brothers. They each have something the other needs, and the group decides to band together. Scout, being ill-tempered and condescending, while younger sister Emma is sweet, forgiving, yet tough, seem to find a family in the Elric brothers. **

**Meanwhile, Emma and Scout are harboring a dark secret. Emma has dreams of a beautiful woman, whispering sweet words to her, while Scout hears voices, teasing her with darkness. What is wrong with these girls? And what was wrong with their mother? **

**Another story we're working on is going along the lines of this: **

**Meg Giry is a young girl, striving to make it in the hub of Central city. Taking the state alchemist's exam, she finds herself being the first female state alchemist at the age of fifteen. However, her best friend, Demy Nom isn't exactly allowed in the office...Demytra Nom is an alchemist, as well as something that shoudn't exist: and Ishvalan. While everything around them seems to be slipping away, the two girls have to hold onto to one another and solve what's happening: who is attacking Major Giry and the Ishvalan Nom? **

**This story takes place a few years after Ed and Al get their bodies back. I got the idea for this story after (finally) watching the original series, and wondering what my amestrian counterpart would be like...I think this is more of a brotherhood story, whereas the one with Emma and Scout is more original series with our own rules. We haven't finished either of them, but if you like where one of them is going, leave a comment and I'll get it up here! We aim to please, guys! **

**Longest. Authors Note. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(THEO)

We came to a village, not far from there, Kain gasping for every breath. I couldn't let myself hate him anymore. He'd at least tried, and risked his life for my sister's. Sarah stayed by his side the whole time, running her hands through his snow-colored hair. She was crying softly, and mumbling to him, but he was in so much pain, I doubt he understood anything.

The Ishvalan apothecary took care of him well, and informed Alphonse and I on his state.

"He'll live, but he'll always have that scar on his face. I can't say it's too atractive, but it's better than the alternative."

Alphonse nodded, thanked him, and handed him some money. He tried to refuse, but gave in, knowing he could use it.

"...Uncle?" I asked.

"Yes, Theo?"

I looked up into my Uncle's brown eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Alphonse had always been a favorite. He spoiled us, bringing us treats from Xing and Ishval and wherever he'd been traveling. I knew he must miss Auntie May, but what about his own brother, who hadn't even come for him?

"Where is Aunty May?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "May..." his smile widened. I knew May was his favorite person in the world, next to his brother. They were four years apart, but that was the only difference in the two. They were inseperable. I wondered how hard this had been on her, not to mention him. "I assume Xing." He then frowned. "I hope Ling didn't decide to touch her while I was gone..." he grumbled. I too grimaced. That would suck, after being locked up for how many months, he'd come home to his girlfrind pregnant with the Emperor of Xing. Not that either of them had any say in the matter.

"When I get home, I don't care what anyone says," his high voice was fierce, and sounded like he was talking to himself rather than me,"I'm gonna marry May. Screw Ling and screw Xing."

"Uncle!"

He looked at me, a huge smile in place. "You've learned haven't you Theo, that once you may lose everything, only to find you didn't have everything in the first place?"

He pointed over to Maes at Clint's cot, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He'd gotten food and water, and was already looking better. Maes met my gaze, and smiled at me. I almost forgot how the breath, and laughed as I waved back. Her cheeks took on a rose tinge, and bite her lips to hide a smile, looking back to her brother.

"Mustang's daughter," he said, elbowing me. "Nice."

I blushed deeply. "She's just...the most amazing girl I've ever seen...She isn't like anyone else. She's so...perfect..." I sighed.

Alphonse scratched the back of his head, his expression awkward and unsure.

"I missed your whole childhood, leave for me to show up when you're in puberty."

It was my turn to look awkward.

"...Well, it took me a long time to admit that I liked May, to myself, and even longer to her. But I don't regret it. You just do whatever she says, Theo, and I guaruntee you'll both be the happiest people on the planet."

I smiled, looking at her pool of ink hair spilling wildly down her back. She was beautiful. Her face was smudged with dirt, part of her shoe was gone, and there was a gash on her cheek. So beautiful.

She walked over to me, and I smiled at her.

"Well," Alphonse sighed, standing. "I knew a few boys from when Ed and I were..."

I nodded at him. He nodded back.

"I'll go check up on them. See how they are...if they are still alive..."

Al left, and Maes took his seat on the crate next to me.

"I'm so tired..." she said, her head finding refuge on my lap. I stuck my hands in her hair.

"Just think..." I mumbled,"soon, we'll be in Resembool. And you'll see your parents again. You can go home-"

She sat up bolt right, staring into my eyes.

"No!" she screamed. "I don't want to be away from you!" she screamed, pushing her head into my chest, sobbing madly. "Ever again! Please don't leave me! Please don't...don't ever..."

She was tired, and fell asleep there. I got up to the tent where Sarah was still with Kain. A sheet was in my way, but I stopped. She was talking-no, praying.

"Ish...Ishvala...I don't know if you're real, or if you'd even listen to me. But Kain...he believes so strongly in you...I humbly come before you...er...yeah..." I could see her in my head, bowed over Kain, her little body trembling sadly. I knew she was in love with him, because he was in love with her. "Just...save him please...he's been so brave and sweet...and he's so alone...Just let me protect him. I'll feel alone if he goes. I can't..." her voice shook,"Don't make me go with out him! Save him, please, just save him...I don't deserve him, but-"

I heard a noise, skin slapping skin. I peeked around the curtain. Kain had his hand on Sarah's wrist, but not meancingly by any means. They were staring each other in the eye. Sarah's cheeks were rivers, dripping down Kain's tattooed arm. His face was covered in bandages.

"Thank you, Sarah..." he said.

He started speaking again, but I left, not wanting to interupt what ever was happening. Sarah deserved her moment, after all she had done for this, for him. For Al.

Coming home to Resembool might've been the hardest thing ever. Pulling up in the jeep we stole, we all got out.

"That car..." Maes said, pointing. "That's father's government car..." she said. Her head darted toward the porch, and she started at a sprint, Clint on her heels.

"Mama-!" We came in, and all we saw was a barrel of a pistol in our face from across the room. But I recognized the figure, and the blonde hair wrapped in the elegant way. Riza Mustang, the Madame Fuhrer. She shakily lowered the gun, and I hardly noticed Roy and my father in the back.

Riza yelped, and ran forward, but stopped, her face contorting to confusion, then falling void of all emotion. I knew what she was doing as her eyes darted over all of us, taking a head count. We were short one. She took one more look at Maes and Clint, then stumbled forward, taking them both into her arms. Roy never moved from his spot against the back wall, hands folded behind his back, no expession.

My father's eyes darted off Sarah and I, to Al, then to Kain.

His eyes widened.

"You..." he said. "You look just like-"

Al nodded, as if to cut him off.

"Hey, dad," I hissed. "Remember me? First born son? Theo Elric? Ringing any bells?"

He glared at me. "Son."

So this was how this was going to be.

"Father, Theo didn't mean it!" Sarah screamed, lurching forward. "He was just saying it so you would take your attention off so we could save Alphonse-"

"Ed, who is-"

Mom turned the corner, and stopped. She dropped the plate she was drying.

"Winry, what's-"

May too, came around the corner, and stopped dead. Her dark eyes went wide, focusing on the man behind me. He swallowed, and smiled shyly.

"Hi, May. I-"

"Alphonse!" May lunged across the room, landing into his arms. Al was knocked back on the floor, with May's little frame on top of him. Her lips were attacking every part of his face, and he smiled, turning her head to take her into a kiss that was way too long and passionate for my stomach.

"Hey, my house! Stop it!" Dad growled, punching the table. Al laughed, but May shot him a glare, only to return her loving, tear-filled gaze to Alphonse. They sat up, and he pulled her tight.

"Edward," he said. I barely heard through Mom squishing Sarah and I tightly together,"you have some brave kids here. They saved me, even risked there lives for me."

Roy looked down, as did Riza.

"No," I said stepping forward out of Mom's arms. "In the beginning, that's what it was about. But as we got toward it, we found there was more going on. Fuhrer King Mustang...Mrs. Mustang, Travis didn't..." I groaned, feeling sick, but strong. "Travis didn't die for Al. That's not how equilvilent exchange works. Travis died to save so many lives. To save not only Alphonse, but Maes and Clint...Sarah's...and that whole country, that you, Roy Mustang, set out to rebuild."

"Sir," Sarah said,"I know you wanted him to follow in your footsteps, and focus on politics and studies, and you thought he was a huge goof off. But sir, if you had seen him in those last...those last moments..." Sarah was crying, Kain's hands supporting her shakey shoulders. "You would've seen what a hero he died as. He...he was the bravest man I ever met. And I'm proud that he loved me."

The room took this in a silence. We calmed down, and Mom told us her chicken was burning.

Needless to say, we had burnt chicken that night, all of us.

Sitting with Maes by the fire, not having to worry about our next meal, not worrying about anyone killing us, it was amazing. Her face was buried in my neck, her lips occasionally brushing me, and I smiled, our hands intertwined, arms around each other's waist.

"Theo Elric," I heard a bass voice behind me rumble, causing every fibre of my being to shake,"would you mind telling me why you arms are around my daughter?"

**A/N: Wow. One chapter left after this...One Chapter Moooorrrrreee-no. **

**I'm sorry, not to toot my own horn, but I love that last line. Because I could see Mustang being so pissed that Ed's son is dating his daughter...that is until he see's Ed is mad, then he's gonna milk TheoxMaes for all it's worth. **

**Alright, that reminds me of a joke. Please don't think I'm ranting. **

**Demy and I were having a convo one night, and I had this realization that shipping TheoxMaes is like like shipping RoyEd...ehhh...and so we had all these ideas like WinAi and WinScar and just...it was weird. **

**After this is the epilogue, and then Demy and I have written a series of one-shots which will be posted here. They mainly focus on Theo and Sarah growing up...well, no spoliers for the end. XD Thanks again. **

**Anyway, guys, please review! And thanks so much to soul alchemist 15 and lerias for commenting like the amazing readers they are. We love all of you guys so much! Thanks tons for all of the love and support.**

**And we havn't gotten any feed back from anyone about whether you want the Emma and Scout or Meg and Demy story! Geesh, guys! I kid, I kid. **

**Anyway, please review! **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Guys, this makes me extremely sad. The final chapter. We've written a series of one-shots after this, but this is the ****_end..._**

**Gosh, I'm already crying. I just want to let everyone know how blessed we feel with all the feedback this story has gotten. The readers we have are absolutely amazing. It always made my week seeing comments from ****_leiras _****and ****_the soul alchemist 15._**** You guys rock. **

**It's sad thinking this is the last time Demy and I ever get to write (SARAH) or (THEO) in front of an entry. It's sad we don't get to be these characters again. It's sad introducing We Were the Cost, knowing we'll never do it again. **

**It's sad knowing this is the last time this story will ever get a disclaimer. So, with tears in our eyes, we present to you the final chapter of We Were the Cost, the epilogue. Thank you all. **

**Disclaimer:We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

EPILOGUE

(SARAH)

I sit under the old tree outside our house, looking for shade to guard me from the brutal summer sun. I've gotten used to just being able to relax like this in the past few months since we got back from Ishval. A lot of things around the house have changed. There are no more secrets, no more lies about Father and Uncle's past. Mother and Father fight less, and Theo and I fight less too. The both of us saw a different side of each other in Ishval, and made us learn more about each other, and understand each other better. Everyone is happier in general. We don't act as cold to each other as we did before.

Mom spends a lot more time in the kitchen, considering we often have guests. The Mustangs come once a week to visit us. The fuhrer isn't always able to accompany his family, but sometimes he finds ways to come, just to pester Father.

Theo and Maes always spend a lot of time together during the Mustangs' visits, holding hands and things like that, despite the fuhrer's constant objections. I think that Theo and Maes are adorable together though. Theo often hits me for gushing over how sweet they act around each other.

During the Mustang's visits I usually just study and discuss alchemy with Clint. We've both gotten pretty good at it.

"Yo, Sarah!" I hear Theo yell from the porch.

I sit up, startled. I almost fell asleep. Actually, I kind of wish I would've fallen asleep, and dreamt about Kain. I miss him... He left for Ishval right after we made it back to Resembool, and I haven't seen him since. I wonder if he even made it back. He was still in poor health when he left. I groan. "What, Theo?" I call back. Upon second glance, I see that Theo has his arm slung over Maes' shoulders, playing with her hair. Is it me or does he look taller?

"Mom wanted me to tell you she's making pie," Theo yelled. This makes me get up and run inside the house as fast as freaking possible.

I'm hit with the scent of cinnamon and apples as I enter the kitchen. Mom giggles as she takes the pie out of the oven. "Don't touch, Sarah. It still has to cool," Mom mocks. This is torture... I want some freaking pie.

I sigh and walk into the living room, sitting down on the floor next to Clint, who is reading. As usual.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies, not looking up from the book. I decide not to bother him.

Alphonse sits in the chair in the corner of the room, May on his lap. Her bear-cat, Shao-Mei, scampers around on the floor curiously. I see May rubbing her belly and realize that, soon, Shao-Mei won't be the only thing crawling around.

Alphonse makes conversation with the fuhrer and his wife, Riza, who are sitting on the couch. Every time I see Riza's blonde hair and brown eyes I'm reminded of Travis. I miss him terribly, and I feel guilt over his death, though I've been told it's not my fault. The fuhrer and his wife won't even except any apologies. I remember when we got back from Ishval how Kain apologized for the part he played in Travis's death, though he wasn't directly responsible. Kain begged for forgiveness, only for the Mustangs to just continue to tell him that it wasn't his fault. They don't blame anyone.

Theo walks in the house, Maes still clinging to him. I'm not really in the mood to go over and annoy them.

Thankfully, Mom walks into the living room, telling us that we can eat now. I jump up and speed to the kitchen, grabbing a plate of pie and a fork, then head back outside, under my tree.

I burn my tongue a bit on the first bite, then decide to slow down a bit. My pie is gone before I know it, but I don't feel like going to get more. I just want to lay here, where its comfortable. I'm exhausted, and have been every day since we've gotten back. I haven't been getting much sleep, considering all of my nightmares. Most revolve around Travis's death, or the fight with Felicity.

But, despite my fear of nightmares, my eyes flutter shut and I slip into darkness.

I hear a small laugh in front of me, and slowly open my eyes, upset that someone woke me. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the shadows the sun are casting on the person in front of me. The first thing I see is his white hair and red eyes.

"Kain!" I shout, wrapping my arms around him.

He smiles and hugs me tightly. "Sarah..." he whispers in my ear.

We stay like that for a while, then pull away from each other. He sits in front of me on his knees, smiling. Despite how amazing his smile is (and how rare his smiles are), my eyes are drawn to the scar running diagonally across his face. It goes from above his right eye all the way down to the left side of his jaw. I ran my finger over the edge of the scar by his jaw. "Kain..." I whimper.

He puts his hand over mine. "It's alright, Sarah," he says soothingly.

We walk to the house a couple minutes later. Well, I run and jump in the house, excited that Kain is here. He follows right behind me, slightly laughing at how I'm acting.

"Kain's here! Kain's here!" I shout, running into the living room.

Father gives Kain a small grin. "Looking more like your old man every day," he chuckles, referring to Kain's scar.

"Edward!" Mom scolds, punching Dad in the arm.

Kain laughs. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Elric."

Fuhrer Mustang stands and shakes Kain's hand. "Hey, there."

"Hello, sir," Kain says, not making direct eye contact, obviously still feeling guilt over Travis's death.

Seeming to sense this, Mustang says, "You know, Felicity Kimblee has been a thorn in the military's side for quite some time. If you hadn't gotten rid of her, I'm not sure what we would've done. I'd like to thank you for you excellent work."

Kain is taken aback by Mustang's gratitude. "I-It-I-um.. No problem," Kain stutters, caught off guard.

"Hey, Mustang!" Uncle says condescendingly, standing up and approaching him. "I could've defeated Felicity! Kain just got to her first!"

The fuhrer laughs. "Whatever you say, Elric."

"Hey, I could've!" Al defends.

We all laugh, knowing that Alphonse is totally kidding. He doesn't want to kill anyone any more than I do.

May walks over to Kain, examining his scar. "You know, I've gotten much better in the art of alkahestry," she states, running her index finger over the scar. "I'm sure I could get rid of this scar."

Kain shakes his head, losing his smile. "No. This scar serves as my constant reminder for the sins I've committed. If I can't atone, then at least I-"

"Shut up," I command. "You act like you're such a bad person." I clutch his shirt and stare into his deep red eyes. "You saved my life. Isn't that enough atonement?" Before I know it, our lips are pressed together. It feels so...good...

Well, it did before I realized what I'm doing. I pull away and run outside, filled with gut-wrenching guilt. Sitting on the porch step, my mind whirrs around, trying to get ahold of everything. I shouldn't have kissed Kain. Since I've been home, I haven't even kissed either of my parents. It's because...I wanted the kiss I gave Travis...my first kiss...to mean something. It was my first kiss to anyone outside my family, and a part of me wanted it to be my last. Tears well up in my eyes. My emotions have always been a wreck.

Theo steps outside and sits beside me. I don't even bother looking over at him.

"So, kiss and run, eh?" he chuckles.

"Shut up," I say harshly, my voice breaking.

He sighs, losing his smile. "Look, all joking aside, don't you think it's okay to move on?" I wonder how he knows what I'm upset about. Am I that transparent?

"But...Travis liked me...and he died..." I cry.

"Sarah, I think Travis would want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"But..."

"If you had died Instead of him, wouldn't you want him to be happy with some other girl anyway?

I giggle a little. "Well, he is Travis. There would be no stopping him from that anyway. But, yeah. I would just want him to be happy, I guess."

"Well there's your answer then," he says, getting up to leave.

I suppose it would be alright to move on... But then why do I still feel so guilty for wanting someone else? Travis genuinely liked me... It feels wrong not to.. Ugh... I don't even know anymore...

I hear the door open and close behind me again, but I don't even turn around to see who it is. I jump a bit as I'm wrapped in a gentle hug from behind.

"You act like you're such a bad person," I hear Kain's voice whisper in my ear, using my own words against me.

I suppose...moving on would be for the best...

"Kain..." I sigh, smiling.

We walk over to the tree and talk. Kain apologizes further for his betrayal and it gets to the point I want to slap him. He needs to learn when he's been forgiven, or when he's even at fault.

We sit under the tree, huddled together, the sun starting to set. We've apparently been out here long enough for Father to start worrying, because I can hear him inside the house shouting, "Where is Kain with my daughter!?" Gotta love Dad.

I sigh, not wanting to leave this position, my arms wrapped around Kain, watching the sun set over the grassy hills of Resembool. I ultimately decide that if we don't get our butts in the house, Father will beat us with one of Mom's wrenches, so I stand up and walk towards the house, Kain following right behind.

When we get back inside, the Mustangs are preparing to leave, saying their good-byes to everyone. Maes and Theo share an especially long hug, followed by a quick kiss. Clint just says "see ya" and asks to borrow one of my father's alchemy books. I let him have it, then the Mustangs are out the door.

Kain looks down at me. "I must be going as well," he says, a bit dejectedly.

"What?" I ask. "You just got here! Can't you stay?" I get a very threatening glare from Father.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Kain sighs. "I have to get back to Ishval before it gets too dark."

"What have you been doing in Ishval anyway?" I ask curiously, though a bit rude.

"I've been welcomed back into my village," he replies, smiling.

"Really?" I ask. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Kain says, grinning. "But I really have to go. I promise I'll be back soon." With that, he leaves.

I walk back into the living room and plop down on the couch. Alphonse and May sit in the corner, cuddling, Al looking like the happiest man in the world. I'm happy that the emperor of Xing allowed one of his princesses to marry an Amestrian. Al and May are just so happy together. And normally I would find it cute, but now it's kind if depressing, considering Kain's gone, and God only knows when he'll be back.

Theo comes in and sits down next to me, also looking upset.

"You bummed too?" I ask.

"Ee-yup," he sighs. He always gets like this right after Maes leaves. Only now do I understand the feeling.

"I hope Kain comes back soon..." I groan. "I'm sick of waiting."

"I had to wait on your father for quite some time," Mother says, glancing over at Father.

Alphonse laughs. "We were a bit busy, Winry."

"You guys could've at least called more!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, but then you would've wanted to come with us," Dad mumbles.

"Well considering how often you broke your automail, I might as well have come with you!"

This kind of fighting between Mother and Father, Theo and I didn't mind.

"Tch, whatever." Dad leans against the wall. He looks over to Alphonse and May and sighs. "Look, Al, I know I should've said this sooner, but I'm sorry for not coming to rescue y-"

"It's fine, Brother," Alphonse says.

"No, it's really not."

"Yes it is. You've already done so much for me, Brother. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a suit of armor, and you gave up your ability to use alchemy to get me back. I couldn't ask any more of you. Besides, if Theo and Sarah hadn't come, they wouldn't have met everyone else." He stands up, helping May up as well, then walks over to the door. "Just think of it this way, Brother," he says, opening the door and starting to step out, smiling. "When Theo and Sarah get married to Maes and Kain, we'll be related to Roy and Scar!" He runs out of the house, laughing his head off, Father trailing right behind him.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC, THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS!"

We all laugh.

"Those boys just won't ever grow up, will they?" Mom sighs.

Things have definitely been more interesting around here since we've gotten back.

I'm glad to have Uncle Alphonse back.

THE END


	16. At the End of the Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: Alright, this is the first of the one-shots. More will be up next week. So...I've been planning some TheoxMaes one-shots in my head, but I'm pretty burnt out on it at the moment. So, a little idea just came into my head of writing one with Theo and Sarah, because we don't touch upon their relationship enough, honestly. It's a prequel that takes place a few years before the beginning of WWTC. So...just enjoy Theo and Sarah. I know I have. :)**

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

(THEO)

"Honesty, Winry, I don't have time for this. I have places to be-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how busy you are in your _study_," Mother spat the word. "So busy, can't be around me, or the kids, just your precious alc-"

"Oh, come off it! Sometimes you're just..."

"Just what, Edward?"

"I'm going to-"

"Your study, I know!" Mother screamed, and I heard stomping. Sarah looked up from her homework, rubbing her eyes as she threw her pencil on the ground. I reached out to touch her arm, but she just pushed me away. For an eight year old girl, she was strong.

I'm not exactly sure when the fighting started. Sometime after Grandmother Pinako starting getting sick at intervels. She'd always come back from it, but it was getting to where it was almost every other month now.

Sarah and I didn't have many other realitives. Dead grandparents, both paternal and maternal. One Uncle, Alphonse. I hadn't seen him since I was one or two. I could hardly remember, honestly. All we really had was Pinako, Mother, and Father. We'd never left Resembool. School Monday through Friday, coming home every afternoon to the house, listening to a silent study and tinkering from the automail shop. The same routine since I was born.

"Look, Winry-"

"Don't even start with me, Edward! You don't do anything! I'm the only one that provides-"

"Provides? Provides? Winry, since when did I ask you to provide? If you hadn't gotten pregnant-"

"That was after we were married!" Mom said, but stopped. "What are you..."

"I wouldn't have to be here all the time, if we didn't have them." It was quiet, but we heard it. Sarah stared hard at the ground before wailing, running out the screen door, brown combat boots clanking along the wood. Den perked up, automail clanking, staring after my sister.

Mom came in, Dad halfway down the hall behind her. Mom looked from the open door to me.

"Oh, Theo...you're home..."

"Not that either one of you noticed," I said, throwing down my books and glared back at Dad. "Or cared."

"Theo-"

But I was running before either of them could speak. I couldn't process anything right now but tears. He...wouldn't have stayed with Mom if I wasn't born? He thinks it's mine and Sarah's fault he's here? Of course Dad didn't want to stay here...he wasn't the kind of guy that belonged in Resembool.

Dad had been distant, espeically after I turned nine-ish or so. He didn't play catch with me in the front yard, or smile everytime I asked a question. It was more like he had to deal with me and my presence, like I was some kind of road block. Sarah, his little girl, was also getting pushed away. Slowly, but true. I didn't doubt deep down he loved us, but he was burying it very deep.

I found Sarah under a tree on the dirt road into town. She was sobbing, but no shock there. She saw me, then ducked her head again.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Don't do that," I told her, coming to sit next to her. I wiped my own wet eyes, letting Sarah collapse on me in a sobbing heap.

"Why doesn't he want us anymore? Why doesn't he want to stay?"

I didn't have an answer for her. "He's just..upse-"

"I hate him!" she screamed, pounding her small, pale fists on the ground.

"Sarah..."

Her look softened as she saw my tears.

"What does he want from us?" she whispered.

I still didn't know. I wiped her tears, and soon enough Mom and Dad caught up to us, panting. Dad saw our tears.

"Sarah, honey, I didn't mean it-"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Sarah sobbed, her face contorted with fear and hysteria. Tears ran down her splotchy red face. "I'll do better in school and I won't fight with Theo and I'll take Den for walks! I be a better girl, I promise!" She pushed her head into her hands, rocking in a ball. I just stared, numb. They had reduced her to this.

"Sarah, sweetheart, it's not about that-" Dad didn't sound like he was apologizing, more like he was resigned and taxed at the moment.

"Don't yell at her!" Mom screamed. They got into it again, right here in public, not that anyone was around to see...

I helped Sarah to her feet, and we set off again down the road, she quietly crying into my shoulder. Eight years old. She shouldn't be in the middle of this.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she whispered.

"'Course not, Sar." I said, nudging her shoulder, wiping her big blue eyes again. Those eyes always pulled at you. Scary or happy or mad or sad. Sarah could pull anything with those big blue eyes.

She shook her head. "It has to be. It started after I was born, not you."

I laughed, but it was dry. "Sarah, it started way after you were born. It's not your fault..." I looked up at Resembool's endless blue sky. "It's theirs. And I promise I'll protect you from this...from them."

She looked up at me from where she was tucked under my arm, and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks, Theo."

"Anytime," I sighed. Sarah and I may fight, but we needed to pick our stupid battles when we had bigger problems going on.

I loved Sarah, and at the end of the day, she was still someone I cared about.

At the end of the day, she was still my sister.

**A/N: Wow, I make Ed sound like a huge jerk. I blame it on being pent up with Winry for what? 12 years at that point? Geesh. I put Den in, since neither he or Black Hyate are mentioned in WWTC. I assume five years more and they'd both be dead. And Resembool isn't exactly swimming with mate choices for Den. **


	17. I Turned the Corner

A/N: Demy here with a one shot from Travis' POV! Woohoo! I had to do it... Travis needs more love. I mean, he gets a ton, but the more the better, right? Anyway, this starts right before Sarah and Theo come to Central. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (though if I did, I would totally make WWTC canon...)

(TRAVIS)

"Travis, get up!"

A few seconds passed, then the beating on the door continued.

"_Now,_" Mom commanded.

I growled and put my pillow over my head, blocking out the sound, and the light coming in through the window.

"It is almost noon," Mom said forcefully. "If you don't get out of bed right now-"

"Alriiiiight!" I forced out through the pillow, which muffled my voice. I sighed and took the pillow off my head, momentarily blinded by the shaft of light shining directly on my face. Sitting up, I threw the white sheets to the foot of the bed and stood. It was incredibly cold being covered only by thin pants and a silk nightshirt. This time of year was freezing in Central. I walked over to the long mirror hanging on the wall and glanced over my appearance. Even though I'd just woken up and my hair was terribly messy, you had to admit I still looked naturally amazing. I chuckled to myself as I unbuttoned my shirt and changed into a cashmere sweater, then exchanged my pajama pants for gray slacks and a belt. I fastened the belt seemingly tight, but the waist of my pants are never quite as skinny as me.

"You'd better be up," Mom called from the hallway.

"Yes, Mom," I replied, then mumbled under my breath, "Would you just calm down?" as I fixed my blond hair in the mirror.

I slipped on my black leather shoes and grabbed my black overcoat, walking out of my room, then headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where Clint sat at the table, reading as usual. That kid needs to get out more...

The little blond boy looked up from his book curiously. "Where are you going?" he asked as I put my coat on.

"Out," I replied casually.

"Uh huh..."

"What's that look about?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Does mother know you're going out with some girl?"

"Who says I am?"

He looked me up and down. "You went to the trouble to wear nice clothes."

"What?! I always wear nice clothes!" I shouted probably a bit too loudly, and defensively.

He grinned.

Mom walked into the kitchen. "What are you yelling about?" she asked, then took in my appearance. "And where are you going young man?"

"Young? I'm seventeen!" I defended, stomping my foot, which didn't really scream 'mature' to anyone. "I'd say I'm old enough to go out when I want."

Mom scoffed. "Oh really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Are you aware how many people would love to get their hands on the fuhrer's son?"

I smirked. "Just about every girl in Amestris."

"Not what I meant." Her gaze changed to a glare.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Come on, Moooommm..." I groaned. "I can handle myself. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty awesome."

She rolled her eyes and brushed some strands of blond hair from her face. "And you want me to let you leave the house for such a stupid reason as you wanting to meet a girl?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I lied, thinking quickly. If I didn't come up with something, she wasn't going to let me leave. "I'm..." my eyes shifted over to Clint, who'd been looking on at the conversation, seeming very amused. "I'm taking Clint to... Um, yeah. Taking Clint to go..."

"Sorry, can't," Clint interjected with a cough. "I have a cold. I'll get even more sick."

I made a smile to mask my annoyance and took a step towards him. I leaned over and mumbled in his ear, "There's something in it for you. Just come on," I commanded.

He gave me a little wink and got up from the table, going to grab his coat and scarf from the rack. "Going with Travis, Mom," he said quickly, pulling me out the door. "Bye!" I wondered how he was going to take it when I told him that there wasn't actually anything in it for him. Well...he'd find out eventually, so oh well.

Once we got a good distance away from home I crowed with excitement. "Alright! Finally!" I laughed, then looked down at Clint. "Thanks for not screwing stuff up, little nerd." I ruffled his blond hair, which was considerably shorter than mine.

He shoved my hand off, then shoved his fists in his coat pockets. "So what are we going to do?" he asked/coughed, kicking a rock as we walked down the sidewalk.

I pondered for a moment. I hadn't had any real plans earlier. Just to go out and most likely meet a chick or two. But since Clint was with me, that would be difficult. Or would it?

A girl walked past me that very moment. She looked about sixteen, with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I stopped on a dime and turned toward her, just catching her taking a backwards glance at me, then giggling and continuing on her way.

Clint stopped beside me, his head slightly cocked. I looked back down at him, a grin spreading across my face. "Tell ya what we're gonna do," I said, then looked back at the girl walking away. "IIIII'm gonna go over there-" I pointed towards her. "-and you are going to sit on this bench." I pointed to the bench we were standing beside. I'd already tried to start catching up with her, when Clint cut me off.

"You can't just leave me here!" he shouted. "And what happened to no girls? You lied to Mother!"

I let out a deep breath. "I assumed you'd already gathered that when you said you'd come along."

"I did," he replied. "And you also said there was something in it for me."

"And that's not the only lie I've told today," I said with a wave of my hand, then ran up to the girl before Clint could stop me. It would take him twice the time to get to me, considering his total lack of physical strength. But even so, he still walked a good distance behind us, not seeming to care that I'd ditched him.

"Hello there," I greeted the brown-haired girl. "My name's Travis."

"Victoria," she replied, giggling.

"I like that," I said a bit lower, looking into her eyes. "It's pretty."

"Why thank you." Her face turned a deep red, which she used her long hair to hide. I gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Covering up your face is doing mankind such a disservice," I stated, running my fingers through the chocolate-colored locks. This made her blush even more. I smirked, which she returned with a cute little grin. "See? That's what I was going for," I laughed, gesturing to her smile. She giggled again. We walked with conversation like this for at least five minutes, I making remarks, she giggling at every one of them.

"So..." she mumbled. "Do you wanna... I mean... If you're not doing anything tomorrow-"

"I'd love to," I interjected.

"G-great! I-"

"Hey, Travis!" I heard behind me. Clint.

He ran to catch up with us, and was panting by the time he did.

Victoria looked down at him, smiling, then back up at me. "You know him?" she asked.

"He's my brother..." I said through clenched teeth.

"Hi! I'm Clint!" he said, cheerfully out of character. He was planning something...

Victoria gushed over how _'adorable'_ Clint was. This kid...

Clint looked up at me as if just remembering something. "Oh, Brother! I couldn't help but hear you two making plans about tomorrow," he stated, looking up at me with big brown eyes. "Won't your girlfriend be mad?"

I stopped mid-stride, my eyes widening. I opened my mouth to say something, but Victoria beat me to it.

"Girlfriend?!" she shouted, looking like she could just about murder me. Gee... She sure did _seem_ calm before...

"N-no! I-" I stuttered. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

Clint cocked his head. "What about the one girl that you were talking to yesterday? Or the one before that? Which one's your girlfriend, again?" he asked with faux innocence.

I took a deep breath, trying to tell myself not to beat the living crap out of this kid.

Victoria's glare cut through me like a sword, positively frightening. She screamed obscenities at me, then kicked me in the shin and stormed off.

Clint's grin grew more sinister, and he laughed giddily.

I stared at him with rage clearly visible in my eyes. "You're dead."

He ran as fast as he could away from me, which was just fast enough, considering I was limping, thanks to Victoria.

I chased Clint home and up the stairs. I knew he would go hide in his bedroom, but I was prepared to wait outside his door for as long as it took so I could wring his little neck. I turned a corner as I went down the hallway, then stopped abruptly as I saw there were other people up here.

"Father!" I heard Clint shout ahead of me. I saw him hide behind the blue military uniform.

"What is it, son?" Dad asked curiously.

Clint clutched Dad's shirt. "Before he says anything, I swear I didn't-"

"I'm gonna kill you, Clint!" I shouted, not caring if I had to go through Dad to get to him. I closed the distance between them and me.

Dad sighed. "What did he do now, Travis?"

"He made me look stupid in front of-"

"Please don't tell me this is about a girl," Mom spoke up, crossing her arms. Whoops. I wasn't supposed to even be with any girls today...

I groaned and rolled my eyes, knowing I was already defeated by the time this conversation even started. But something caught my eye. A girl standing beside mother. She was younger, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. This wasn't the same as earlier... This girl really was beautiful.

"Boys, can you go settle this yourselves?" Dad asked, though it was more of a command than a question. "We have business to discuss with the Elrics."

I shifted my gaze from the girl, trying not to look like I was staring. My attention snapped back to Dad. "Ah, whatever," I said, suddenly not quite as mad as I'd been. "It's fine, I guess. As long as Clint doesn't do it again."

Clint shook his head rapidly, apparently happy that I wasn't going to beat his head in. For now.

After that, I went to my room and shut the door behind me, leaning on it for support. I quickly threw my coat off, feeling like I would overheat if I didn't. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that my face had turned red. I'd never felt like this... What was it? Was it...that girl? No, that couldn't be it. All I'd done was look at her. And yet...she was just...her eyes were so...captivating. I felt like my heart was about to explode... And I didn't even know her. I didn't even know her name. But she still made me feel so unsettled... This foreign feeling frightened me, but it was also exhilarating. No girl had ever done this to me. I felt...sick. Terribly sick.

_That's it,_ I thought to myself. _This will be the death of me..._


	18. Just Some Deep, Psychological Reason

(SARAH)

We were now hiding out in a cave in Ishval, having just escaped being captured by some Ishvalans. Things were more settled down by now, though, as we all were preparing to sleep.

Theo came and sat down by me on the front end of the cave.

"So that was fun, huh," he said, referring to the events earlier.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You know, if Travis didn't have that gun on him... He actually comes in handy sometimes."

"Sure," Theo scoffed. "When he's not being a major ego maniac."

"Well..."

"And just plain...dumb..." Theo added. "I mean, he just acts so stupid. And just thinking he's so great and..." He trailed off into a growl. I sensed some annoyance. Okay, a lot. And maybe a twinge of jealousy. "Just absolutely dumb." Okay. No jealousy.

"Oh, come on, Theo," I giggled. "Be nice. You don't know why he acts like that. He might have some deep psychological reason for acting like an idiot-"

Travis came over and crouched beside Theo, then flicked a piece of Theo's hair that always stands on end.

"I have _always _wondered what would happen if I did that!" Travis exclaimed. He left to the other end of the cave.

Theo just blinked and gave me a _What just happened? _stare.

"Okay," I said with an intake of breath. "I've just determined that it is indeed _not _a deep psychological reason."

"Nope. He's just a dumbass," Theo confirmed.

**A/N: Meg here. I obviously didn't write this because it's from Sarah's POV, just here to tell you fun things~~~~ **

**First off, I would like to promote that soul alchemist 15 is writing a new story that is coming up so be excited for her first ever published fanfiction! **

**Second, this story was originally written as an inside joke we had about Theo's anntea, so this originally ended with the line 'AND THEN TRAVIS DIES' in all caps. I went from laughing my butt off to bawling in two seconds. **

**Thirdly, Demy and I have have started to make this story into a manga! With her legit art skills and this legit story (Don't mean to brag, but this story is amazing. We know it.) it will be awesome. We both have deviantarts, and Demy will post it on her account. Our profiles are Rikuluver15 and MegGiry-theAlbino. So just check us out there, and I will try to get the links up on my ff profile. Thanks again for everyone who is still reading this story! **


	19. Birth of the First

**A/N: I know this is Demy's area, being it with Travis and all, but if she doesn't like it, we don't have to post it...I just really need a RoyAi fix right now...I've been watching FMAB with my little brother and I just suddenly got the huge urge to write it...so, while I'm downloading some to my laptop so we can watch them in the car tomorrow, I'll be typing this just to get it out of my system. This is obviously Meg typing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA:B**

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you more blankets, duh."

The Madam Fuhrer frowned, sighing at the dark haired man, who was bustling about the room.

"You look like a busy-body housewife. Sit down, Roy." She smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you this _nervous._"

Roy smirked slightly, but still looked distracted, leg bouncing as he stared out the window. "Don't worry, the second the men get here I'll be cool."

Riza cocked her eyebrows. "Roy Mustang, I'm about to go into labor and you think it's okay to bring our entire troop in here?"

Roy stared. "...It's like their baby, too."

Riza threw her head back, eyes closed. "Sir, I swear if I wasn't swollen from the neck down..."

"Oh, c'mon, Lieutenant..."

"Look at you two!" Havoc threw the doors to the bedroom open, beaming, and holding out a boquet of flowers. "Still calling each other 'sir' and 'lieutenant', just like the old days. And these are for the lovely lady."

Roy took the flowers with a glare. "Havoc, did you every think that part of the reason you can't get a girlfriend is due to the fact you give other married men flowers?"

Jean lit a ciggarette and shrugged. "Well, sir, see I was givin' 'em to a pregnant lady, not a married one."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just became Fuhrer of Amestris, and you all still treat me like a drinking buddy-"

"Riza?"

"Yes, Fuery?"

"Did you need anything?" The boy with the thick glass smiled down at his friend.

Riza smiled. "A few more blankets would be nice."

Roy pointedly glared at his wife.

"And if you could get Havoc to put down that damned ciggarette..."

"What?" Havoc groaned. "Watchin' you push outta kid is stressin' me out..."

Riza glared. "You think _you're _stressed out?"

"Guys...why don't you head out..." Roy sighed. "I think Riza wants to do this alon-"

"Colonel, you aren't weaseling your way out of this one!" Riza called from her chair, followed by a gasp, her hands white-knuckled as she grasped the chair for support. Havoc stared. Roy rushed to her side, pushing blonde hair out of her face.

"The contractions are getting closer..." Roy mumbled, holding Riza's hand.

"'Ey," Havoc grumbled, extinguishing the ciggarrette on his shoe,"Can't I help? I mean, I know the boys are a sorry lot and all, but don't it take a little to deliver a kid? Whadda need, I could be...what's it called? A midwife."

Both Roy and Riza broke into laughter, that is, until Riza's contractions started again.

"Havoc, you'd better know how to do this!" Roy growled, thrusting towels into his hands.

"I consider myself a jack of all trades, Sir."

Roy pulled up Riza's dress a little ways, and Havoc paled a shade.

('So that's what it looks like!" lol, erase this...Havoc...Havoc never gets any...)

"I need a light...Shouldn't there be a doctor or somethin' for this?!"

"Riza wanted the full expirence of a _home birth..._" Roy groaned.

"I'm right here," Mrs. Mustang groaned. "Roy..."

"Hmmm?" Roy asked sheepishly. Here we go...

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, really?" he mumbled.

"Sir?" Havoc whispered, face drained of all blood.

"Yup," Riza growled, head back and face red. "First, I'm going to leave you in a hole to die."

"Is that so?" Roy asked, only paying half attention, placing towels between his wife's legs.

"Second, I'm going to take those damn gloves, and set you on fire."

"Of course, babe."

Havoc screamed louder than Riza did as the head apeared. "Sir?!"

"Next," Riza screamed, teeth gritted and eyes blazing. "I'm going to throw a tiger into the hole where you are burning-"

"Naturally, baby."

"And just let it butt rape you."

"Sir, what in the name of hell is your wife rambling on about?! There's a friggin' kid comin' outta her-"

"Havoc, the hot water!"

"Roy," Riza groaned, gripping her husband's lapels.

"It's close, honey, I promise."

"_God, I'm gonna kill you!_"

"You have every right," Roy groaned, glancing down again, looking at Riza's pained face. "Keep talking, it'll help."

"Finally, I'm gonna shove a pole so far up your-g-gah!"

"He's lovely."

"'Course he is. All the Mustang men are. Strapping young boy. Ladies won't keep their hands off him."

"Roy..." Havoc groaned,"Let's not give him a God complex before he's even awake."

Falman laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny...if this one stole one of Havoc's girlfriends?"

"Not funny at all!" Havoc screamed. "I just got back on my own two feet-and besides, Rebecca is totally into me. Right Riza?"

Riza wasn't looking up at Jean, but at the bundle in her arms. "Roy...he really is here, isn't he?"

Roy sat on the arm of his wife's chair. "Yeah...yeah...that's him. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Travis," she smiled. "I like the name Travis. He was a character in a book I read once as a child...when you were living in the house...I pictured Travis as you."

Roy looked down at his son, who had his eyes open, revealing two brown eyes, just like his wife's.

"Travis..." Roy tried the name out on his tongue, then pushed a blonde tuft of hair out of his son's eyes. "I like it. A strapping name for my first born son!"

Breda laughed. "Can't be serious for a minute, can he?"

"Hush!" Fuery growled, but remained smiling hugely at the couple. "We are witnessing history! This is the birth of Fuhrer King Mustang's first son!"

Havoc placed his head in his hands. "The God complex is rubbbing off..."

**A/N: This was obviously parodied of how I pictured the birth. The lines Riza says while she is in labor are straight from a text my friend sent Demy after she watched the episode of FMAB where Roy 'kills' Maria Ross. She's a Miniskirt, obviously. That text, dubbed 'The Roy Rant', goes something alone the lines of: GO DIE IN A HOLE, WHILE ON FIRE, BUTT RAPED BY A TIGER, WHILE A POLE IS BEING SHOVED UP HIS BUTT AND BEING GAY WITH ENVY.**

**She was angry...**

**I realized recently that we completely left out Havoc from WWTC, as well as all of Roy's men. We brought back Brosh and Maria for a beginning scene, but they belong to Armstrong...and Maria wouldn't be in Amestris, she would be in Xing...wow, huge error on our(my) part...unless Roy brought her back in under an alias. I can't remember. I'm rewatching the series with my brother, and I don't remember if she ever comes back and stays. **

**Anyway, Havoc needed some love, and girlfriend, and Rebecca needed a boyfriend, so I just put them together. They are seen together at the end of the last episode, but Breda is with them...so close, yet still friendzoned...**

**The next story I write should be a Clint one. I'm not even sure if Demy will let me post this story. It's obviously not serious. I'm not sure if Roy would even be Fuhrer by this point. I mean, if he's 17, and Theo is 15, Theo is born two years after the end of FMAB...That means the second after the promised day, Riza just kinda popped out a kid...logic hurts my brain...and the same goes for Scar...he just knocked up some woman...wow. Yeah, I don't think Roy became Fuhrer that fast. Grumman didn't just fall over and die...**

**Anyway, enough with the heavy...**

**I am working on a Black Butler story for those interested. It covers Sebastian's WHOLE life. Starting from birth, and going on to present day. I go by both anime and manga and little of my own logic...but what else is new? **

**And, of course I would like to mention that soul alchemist 15 is working on a soul eater story. I think she said it should be up soon so get excited for that! If anyone wants advertisement here, by the way, just leave a comment for it. We'll get it up here, probably. Comments look good, and so does advertising. We have several people following and favoriting this story and very little comments! Gah! **

**Thanks again for reading this and...being...alive...Yeah...**


	20. I Like the Way You Do It

(THEO)

I felt a nudge at the back of my head, prodding through my mess of blonde hair. I shook into consciousness, taking in my surroundings.

I was outside. I could feel soft winds rolling over the soft grass I was laying on roll gently over me. It was cool here, and upon grasping my hands into the dirt, I found something hard and rough. I was under the tree in the front yard.

I kept my eyes closed at something hit me again.

"Theeeooo," it whined. No guesses here. Sarah. I groaned, rolling back over.

"Let me sleep."

"No."

I sat up for her, glaring her down.

"What do you want?" I hissed, enunciating each word with impatience.

Sarah glared, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. She eclipsed the sun from my view with her tall frame. She was as skinny as she was tall, but Sarah had certainly grown. She was fifteen now to my seventeen, and it showed. Boys from the village came to the door asking for her sometimes, and it was times like that Father and I armed ourselves with Mother's wrenches, much to Sarah's embarrassment. I knew she didn't care though. After Sarah had kissed Kain, he'd visited off and on whenever he could. Kain was a good kid, and he was good for Sarah. I didn't need an angsty little sister. Mostly, though, Kain helped Sarah forget about Travis. Sarah would never forget him, now. She loved him, and part of her always would, I guess, but it wasn't healthy. She needed something else to love, something strong. Kain was that something.

And as much as Sarah needed Kain, I needed Maes.

I tried not to think about her when we were apart. I just got depressed until I saw her again. She came up once a week with Clint, mostly with a Nanny or guard, but sometimes the Fuhrer and his wife accompanied them just to talk with Father and Mother.

When Maes and I were together we were practically inseparable. I held onto her every moment I could, but then she'd leave me again...

It's not like either of us had a choice. I had to stay in Resembool and she had things to do in Central. Sarah and I were the closest thing to friends she'd ever had considering she'd hardly ever left the mansion. Maes had lived a sheltered life and I've always wanted to break her of it...but when she had the scariest father in the world, along with the most powerful one in the country, I was kind of walking on eggshells here.

I'm not sure the Fuhrer Mustang really ever supported our relationship. Or even does. I have no idea at all. I'm frankly just living in constant fear of him setting me on fire. And the other thing with Maes.

I feel like the Fuhrer also blames me for Maes using the gloves. Now, I had absolutely nothing to do with that. Maes' actions have been out of my hands and always have been. I couldn't control that girl if I wanted to. Apparently Flame Alchemy was a touchy subject in the Mustang family, and I frankly was too afraid to ask anything on that subject.

"Theo, Mom wants you in the house," Sarah said, kicking my head lightly again.

I rolled away from her and toward the base of the tree. I knew she was still standing there for a few minutes, and her watching me made me uncomfortable. I could hear her breathing and her shoe scraping into the dirt...

Oh crap.

I heard the transmutation before I felt it, the rocks beneath me pushing me up and down, slamming me hard and making me headbutt the bark of the tree.

"Sarah!" I screamed, begging for her to stop. Eventually, she did, and I stomped to a standing position to see my sister rolling on the ground laughing.

"I hate you," I growled.

"No you don't..." she sang, but I rolled my eyes, mumbling under my breath that she was right. She smiled.

"Alchemists..." I grumbled, walking into the house, pulling leaves out of my hair.

Sarah had gotten considerable better at alchemy since she found she was 'blessed' with the ability. I personally had never tried alchemy. I didn't want to know. I'd seen all the problems and horror it had caused in the lives of my loved ones and I didn't want to be apart of that. I was content with being Theo, who had no special ability whatsoever. Sometimes, Maes will spar with me, but she always wins. Then again, she had been trained along side her older brother her whole life, while I lived in my mom's automail shop.

Mom wanted me to take up automail but the whole thing just made me queasy. If I could do anything, I'd probably want to be in the military at Central. That dream had come up a few years ago, after Maes of course. I guess that's the only reason I wanted to be a military man, was to please Maes' father so that I could be with her.

I really need a social life.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Mom said from behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You're getting so big," she whispered into my ear sadly. "You're not going to need us anymore..." she mumbled, then pulled away, wiping her watery blue eyes. "I guess you haven't needed us for a while, huh?" Mom asked, looking back at Father who was reading the paper while simultaneously glaring at the glass of milk in front of him.

"Aw, Mom," I groaned, scratching the back of my head. "I'll always need you..."

"No," she whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "No, you won't."

Sarah tromped into the house a few moments later, and my mother squeezed her in a hug too. Sarah accepted it, but no shock there. Sarah and Mom had always been exceptionally close, where as Dad and I...well, we lived in the same house.

I sat at the table across from Dad, not saying a word, just playing with the stand of hair that always stood on end, flicking it back and forth.

"Mom?" I asked as Sarah plopped down next to me,"What did you want us for?"

She wiped her hands on her apron, smiling. "You'll see."

A knock sounded at the front door not long after this. Dad's eyes shot up, dark and on edge, like he thought it was trouble. I guess he would always be like that, after the childhood he had.

"Oh, just answer it, Edward," Mom laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do," he hissed, standing. From Mom's expression, I knew she knew he wasn't joking. They didn't do that much anymore, but when Dad got on edge, he got on _edge._

His boots tromped across the hardwood to the front door, and even if I leaned around him, I couldn't see the other figure. Father stared for a moment, before attempting to close the door, only for a white gloved hand to shoot out and stop it.

"C'mon, Fullmetal, let the government in."

Sarah and I both turned to each other at the voice: Sarah beaming, my face probably one of pure terror.

The Fuhrer King Mustang pushed past our Father, standing in the middle of our doorway, hands on his hips, smiling, glancing around the room.

"Lovely as always, Mrs. Elric," the Flame Alchemist promised, glancing at Mother.

"Why, thank you."

"You knew he was coming?!" Dad yelled, causing Sarah to giggle. Mr. Mustang glanced over at her.

"Sarah," he said, smiling. I knew the Fuhrer always liked Sarah, what with her being so close to Travis, her likeness to Mother, and her being taken to alchemy. Sarah liked the Fuhrer, too. I think she even called him 'Roy' once, much to Father's displeasure. He was so like an Uncle to her.

"You like sweets, right?" he said, reaching into his blue military jacket, pulling out a little box. Sarah smiled.

"Thanks!"

"And for your mother..." Roy said, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh, gee," Mom said, opening it, and proceeding to squeel, jumping up and down.

"It's a wrench! Oh my Gosh!" she hugged it to her chest, twirling in a circle.

"You didn't that excited about the anniversary present I got you," Dad whinned.

"Well, you got me a locket. It was nice and all...but it wasn't this wrench!"

"Get out of my house, Mustang," Dad groaned. I laughed at his futile attempt, causing the Fuhrer to glance over at me.

"Theo," he said, dark eyes making me sink into my chair. This guy scared me so much.

"S-sir," I mumbled.

"You're gift...is in the car..." he mumbled. I sat in my chair for a moment, unsure.

"Go get it!" he barked. I yelped, jumping and running past him, to the car. Clint ran past me with his mother, both smiling and murmuring hellos, and I turned to the black car, windows tented.

I hesitantly pulled on the handle of the car, and leaning in, I caught a glimpse of a smile in the dark. My thoat closed.

"Hey, goldie," the soprano voice said, smiling. My knees turned to jello.

"Maes," I whispered, just before we both lunged to wrap our arms around one another. We sat in the backseat of the car for a long time, just sitting, listening to the other's breathing.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I whispered. She laughed.

"I know. It's been a full 162 hours since you last saw me. I don't know how I'm still breathing."

I blushed deeply. Everything in me tingled when Maes admitted she had feelings for me-especially feelings that strong.

Maes planted a chaste kiss on my lips, quick and stunning. She smirked as she pulled away, slipping over me, yanking my arm.

"C'mon, Dad'll want us inside. I don't think he likes it when we're alone together."

Maes, of course, was right. The Fuhrer gave me several glances during dinner, evil glares and such. I of course, was shaking in my boots, while Maes boldly grasped my hand, only increasing the Fuhrer's glares.

"It's awfully dark outside," Mother commented aloud. Roy looked up. "Perhaps you, Riza, and the children should spend the night here. We don't have much room, but you and Riza could take our room, and I don't think Clint and Maes would mind bunking with Theo and Sarah."

"Speak for yourself!" Dad yelled. "That bastard's not staying here tonight! Hawkeye, by all means, can have a little sleep over with you, I'll stay in my study. But Mustang? When hell freezes over."

The Fuhrer laughed, clutching his stomach, wiping his eyes.

"I'll sleep outside, if you hate me that much, Fullmetal, because I know you don't. Thank you, Mrs. Elric. My wife, I'm sure, would be very happy to room with you, as the children could room together as well. I'll find refuge on the couch," he said, making his way to the living room. Slowly, with mutters and happy giggles, the two families dispersed, until Maes and I were left alone, beaming at one another.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked her. I was still grinning wickedly myself. Maes was staying longer! Here, with me!

Maes returned the express, mumbling,"I get to sleep in your room."

I blushed as she drug me along into the room I shared with Sarah.

Nothing here could classify this as a child's room. Two beds with grey-blue sheets, one against the left wall, another under a window. Two beside tables meeting in a corner. One was stacked with books, a few pieces of chalk on the stand. A candle stick and a few matches. The other was void of much. A flower vase containing no flowers. A few opened letters. A lock of hair, black.

At the end of each bed were trunks, containing our wardrobes.

Clint was changing, and Sarah came in from the bathroom at the end of the hall in her long nightgown. She smiled as she saw mine and Maes' interlaced fingers.

"Shut up," I warned.

She smiled. "I didn't say anything!"

Maes dropped her black jacket, leaving her in a tank top. Pulling down her skirt-much to my horror, only revealed another petticoat, thinner and black. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sarah climbed into bed, and Clint stared from me to Sarah.

"Theo?"

"Yeah, little man?" I asked. Clint had recovered well from being sick. He hadn't grown much, but he was 12 now. He was several notches more intelligent, but every inch still innocent.

"Can I sleep with Sarah?"

I smiled and nodded. His eyes lit up as he ran over to my sister, a girl who had often treated him like a son. Regardless of the fact I had dragged his sick body across a building, and to Ishval...

I stopped the thought. I didn't want nightmares with Maes here...

Maes.

Only one available spot to sleep. And it was in my bed. I swore.

Regardless, the black-haired girl jumped into my bed, smiling as she curled into my side. Maes, with her sailor's mouth and strong will. Maes, who had murdered in cold rage, who watched her brother die and saw standing in the grave. Saw her brother's love fall into depression. Maes, who I loved. Maes, who loved me.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her forehead, tucking her under my chin. I loved feeling like this, protecting her, even though it was often the other way around.

"Theo?" she asked. The moon had risen and both Sarah and Clint were sleeping, breathing heavy.

"Hmm?" I asked, twirling a piece of her charcoal hair.

"I love you."

My skin broke out in gooseflesh.

"I love you, too, Maes," I responded, pulling her closer to me.

"Maes?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"...When we left...back then," I didn't need to clarify. She knew. "In the beginning, you insisted me on calling you Raven."

"Yes."

I pursed my lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Well...when you said my name...I liked the way you said it."

My heart melted, and I leaned down to press my lips to hers again, a bit more fiercely than the kiss in the car, but broke away just as fast.

"Have I told you I loved you?" I asked.

She giggled quietly. "Yes?"

"Well, I haven't told you enough."

She smiled, before yawning. Soon enough, Maes was sighing in her sleep next to me.

We woke up late in the day, both of us still wrapped in each other's embrace. Sarah tapped my head with a book.

"Wakey, wakey. Roy's coming for an inspection, so I'd move your girlfriend to the other bed." Maes crawled swiftly out of my bed (much to my dismay) and into Sarah's rolling over in, pretending to snore. I rose, on the other hand, ready to face the day. I washed up and changed in the bathroom, only to come into the hallway with King Mustang staring me down. I was shaking within a matter of seconds. It was amazing, what those black eyes could do. How did Mrs. Mustang marry this man, with those eerie eyes? No, I knew the answer. That same set of eyes were placed in the head of the girl who'd spent last night in my bed. I knew those eyes could be cold and unfeeling, but I knew they could change on a dime as well.

"Theo," Roy Mustang nodded at me.

"Sir," I replied, shakily.

Roy Mustang had been much more...upbeat and likable when we first met. He had his fun teasing me because I was the son of the Fullmetal Alchemist, but now that I was romantically involved with his daughter...I guess any man would.

"Theo, could we talk? Outside?"

Neither statement was a question.

"Y-yes, sir."

We stood in the sunlight for a long while, walking down the road through Resembool.

"How did you sleep?" Mustang asked. I looked up at him, and his eyes were straight on the road ahead, hands folded behind his back.

"Fine, sir. You?"

"Your father's couch...its not very comfortable."

I laughed falsely, and I knew he could tell.

"Theo, let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?" he parked us under the shade of a tree, and the first half of his face was shaded by his officer's cap.

"Uh, y-yes-"

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

I froze. "Well, uh, you see, sir..." my mouth tasted like cotton.

"Well?"

I didn't say anything.

"Theo, what is it you want to do with your future?"

"I-I want to be in the military, sir."

He cocked his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"...My father did it, even though he didn't want to. I guess that's where my life really started. And well, I want to move to Central."

"Why?" he paused. "Give me the real reason."

"Maes," I sputtered. "I want to move to be with Maes."

Roy Mustang didn't move, just sighed, muttering under his breath.

"Theo, you and your father...two excruciatingly annoying young men..." he grumbled. "Do you have any idea how much my daughter pouts? It's only when we're here that I see her smile. She has no interest in her studies or training or...anything! Unless it's directly related to you. So, in her best interests..."

"Sir?"

"Theo, you can come to Central this summer, to live in the mansion."

I stared. "Oh, sir-"

"And that's an order!"

"O-of course! Of course I'll come!"

"Now...now go tell Maes and pack your bags, son."

"Oh course! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I sprinted off towards the house again, screaming at the top of my lungs for Maes. I couldn't believe it! A whole summer with her!

Maybe, this would all work out. Part of me wondered if this was permission, just to be with her. God, I wanted to be with her...

Maybe we'd get married, and grow old together, have kids. Yeah, that'd be great.

I love you, Maes. And I'm coming.

**A/N: I know I'm a bad little albino for not posting last week. I've been so busy guys. Ulgh. Anyway...I will post two one-shots today for you, because I was such a bad person...but now I have to figure out what order they go in...suck. This is my punishment. :P Anyway, please review!**


	21. Someone Who Understands

(SARAH)

I drew the curtains shut and curled back into bed, clutching the blankets closer, even though it was summer and I was burning up. I didn't want to leave my room. I just wanted to lay here for the rest of the day. I am sooo lazy... But I didn't really have anything else to do anyway. With Theo staying in Central for the summer, I didn't have anyone to annoy, or really to just talk to. I mean, I could talk to Mother or Father, but I'm just closer to Theo.

There was a knock at my door. "Sarah," my mom called. "May and Al will be leaving soon. Get up." Auntie May and Uncle Al had stayed at our house last night. I generally enjoyed when they came over, but their baby crying all night didn't allow for very sound sleep.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, pulling the covers off, then yawned as I ambled to the door. I fumbled for the door handle and walked out into the hall, making my way towards the living room, where Uncle Al sat in the chair, bouncing his little daughter on his knee, her giggling in delight.

"Well, look who's back from the dead," Mom mocked as I entered the room. Aunt May giggled and hugged me.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you," she crooned, then took the baby from Al as he stood.

He came over and embraced me as well. He'd gotten considerably stronger than the last time he was here, which wasn't long after we'd gotten back from Ishval.

Al walked over to Dad and they bumped their fists together, grinning. "Some boy's gonna snatch her up, Ed," Al laughed, winking at Father.

"Too late," dad groaned.

"I know," Uncle taunted. "Just wanted to hear what you thought about it."

"Get out," Dad joked, punching Al's arm and pointing to the door. I liked seeing Dad smile. It wasn't too often that he did, and it was usually mostly around Uncle, though he didn't visit often.

May and Mother exchanged hugs and then Aunt May and Uncle Al were headed out the door. I wondered when the next time they were going to visit was. I mean, I know Xing is far away, and that it's hard to travel with a child, but I wish they would come over more often.

Deciding I had nothing else to do, I headed back to my room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mom asked in a condescending tone.

I stopped and sighed. "My room?"

"I don't think so. You've been in there all day. It is 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"That early?" I yawned.

Mom rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine!" I groaned as melodramatic as possible. "Just let me go get dressed." I made my way back to my room and dug through my trunk containing my clothes. I switched my nightgown with a white skirt going to my knees, and a sleeveless white blouse with a black bow at my neck.

Grabbing my beige messenger bag and strapping on my sandals, I headed out of the house, telling Mom that I was going to town. I knew it was quite a long walk, but I wanted time alone.

Setting out on the dirt path that ran for miles, I took in a deep breath of the fresh air, realizing I hadn't been outside in a while. I hadn't cared to. Since Theo left, I hadn't really had the will to do much of anything. It was weird. I just couldn't function correctly anymore unless I was around Theo, or Maes, or Clint, or Kain. Like they were my only grip on reality. The only way I can know I'm not the only one who's had nightmares. I know Theo has them, though he wouldn't admit it. Losing Alphonse had put them there, then everything that had resulted from that. I knew Maes and Clint had nightmares as well. About...Travis.

Travis... Not a day went by that I didn't think of him. The pain was less intense now, but I still would never be able to forget what he did.

Just remembering his playful smile warmed my heart and brought out my own smile, which I knew hadn't surfaced in quite some time.

I shifted my bag to my other shoulder and kicked up dust as I walked. Maybe I should've worn close-toed shoes. My feet were going to be absolutely filthy by the time I would even get to town, which I didn't think was too far away by then.

I passed by the little cemetery as I walked. It brought on unpleasant thoughts, which I wouldn't like to go into detail on, though you could probably guess.

Some shops and stores came into view and I knew I had reached my destination. I walked through the crowds of people, who were all abuzz about something or other. Probably some sort of gossip I wouldn't care about, so I decided to ignore them.

I went over to a little fruit stand run by a lady whom I've known forever, though I hadn't seen in a few years.

"Well, if it isn't Sarah Elric!"

"Hey, Sage," I giggled, sitting my bag on the ground a moment.

"Haven't seen you in a while. What'cha been up to?" she asked, the streaks of silver in her hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Nothing much," I replied. "Just the usual."

She laughed and grinned. "You are just the cutest thing ever, you know that?" she said, the way adults will. (Mrs. Adams reference :D) (delete this once you read it, Meg)

I grinned awkwardly, not knowing how to reply.

"You know what?" she said, tossing me an apple from the basket on her stand. "Anything you want is on the house."

"Thanks," I laughed, fumbling to catch the apple. I put it and a few oranges in my bag. I waved to her and went on my way.

A few boys glanced over at me as I walked by, one even giving a wolf whistle. Pigs. I kept on my way, trying to ignore them, but they weren't just going to let me do that. A couple of them stayed on my trail as I continued shopping around. After I bought a loaf of bread from one man, I coundn't take those boys trailing me any longer. I saw the flower shop up ahead and decided I would lose them by sneaking in there. Surely I'd be hidden by the bustling crowd. I make my way over to the doors and slid inside, glancing warily out of the small window to see if I'd lost them. Luckily, they didn't see me. I let out a sigh of relief.

But I did draw the attention of one other boy. The customer talking with the shop owner, buying roses. When he turned around, I saw his eyes. The same color as the flowers in his hand, his hair the same color of the petals of the daisies on display. I was in total shock. To run into him here, in Resembool, after not having seen him in months. "Kain..."

He gave me his half smile, holding out the roses. "For you."

My face turned bright red as I gingerly took the bouquet from his hands. I beamed up at him, then wrapped my arms around his neck, tears building up and threatening to fall. He hugged my waist and I could hear his deep, warm laugh.

"I missed you..." I said with a waver in my voice.

He squeezed my waist tighter. "I missed you too."

We headed back towards my house, our fingers intertwined. I held the flowers with my free hand, bringing them to my nose about every two minutes. Gah, how sweet was he?

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you in a while," Kain apologized.

"4 and a half months..." I mumbled. Then louder, "It's fine. I mean, I've missed you, but it's all been fine." Eh. White lies.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled uneasily, running his hand through his hair, which had gotten longer since the last time I'd seen him. He had the longer strands pulled up into a messy ponytail, the shorter strands falling loosely over the nape of his neck. "I've just been busy..."

"With what?"

"Everything," he chortled. "I've just been working a lot of jobs to make some extra money. Roses aren't cheap." He winked at me.

"Aw, don't spend your money on me! You jerk!"

"I'm a jerk for getting the most beautiful girl in the world flowers?"

I blushed deep crimson, bumping him with my shoulder. "Shut up," I laughed.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked, slowing to a stop.

I stood beside him and giggled again. "I don't know."

"Oh really?" He removed his hand from mine, moving it to the small of my back and pulling me closer, forcefully pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes in pure bliss, my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair and pulling him as close as possible.

I could stay like this forever... Him, holding me as if his life depended on it, I happily recieving it. Kain... The boy who risked his life to save mine, still willing to give himself over to me completely. This brave, strong boy, seeming totally vulnerable in my arms, yet with more power than ever.

And this bittersweet feeling, knowing I couldn't have him as much as I craved. That he was too distant to reach, even if he was physically right next to me.

We seperated, still keeping our lips mere inches apart, our foreheads touching.

"I love you, Sarah..."

My breath caught. Every time I heard those words from his mouth, which was seldom, I lost all feeling. Nothing at all but blissful agony. I love him so much...but I can never... We would never be able keep this up if we kept this distance between us. Each time he left for Ishval, it would feel like daggers piercing my heart. I just wanted to follow him. To stay by his side forever. But Mother and Father had made it clear that was never to go to Ishval again... I yearned to break the rule. I could do it now that Kain was here. I could leave with him. Escape Resembool and never come back. I could be with him.

But...I couldn't bring myself to it. I coudn't do that to Mother and Father. I just... I don't know.

But I just wanted to be with Kain so badly it hurt...

"Stay here..." I whispered. "With me..."

His muscles went slightly rigid. "In Resembool?"

"Yes... Please?"

He took a step back. "Sarah... I... I can't."

My heart sunk. "Please..." I begged. "I can't stand it here without you!" Tears formed at the rims of my eyes.

"I just can't, Sarah... I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at the ground and putting his hands in his pockets.

Tears started rolling down my face, defying my objection. "Kain...! Don't you know how much it hurts to be away from you for so long?"

"Sarah..." he sighed, turning away, hanging his head. "I just..."

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"I... I have too much going on in Ishval right now."

I crossed my arms. "Don't give me that. What's your real reason?" I asked venomously.

He inhaled and turned back towards me. "Because- because I just hate Amestris!" he exploded. I suddenly felt terrible about bringing up the topic. "I can never go anywhere without people staring at me and worrying if I'm going to kill them, just because I'm Ishvallan!" He took another deep breath and ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry... You know I care for you so much, but... I'm just not ready to deal with that kind of discrimination again."

He had every right to feel this way. I mean, the first time I met him, he was being beaten up by a group of Amestrian teenage boys. No telling what he'd gone through before that. Other than Amestrians killing his parents and destroying his village.

Okay. I'm a total jerk for having brought up the topic.

I took a step towards him and put my hands in his. "Kain, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"Really, I-"

"Don't worry about it." The smile he gave me made my heart break.

I leaned my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's getting late," he mumbled. I looked at the sky and saw the sun setting over the hilly horizon of Resembool.

I looked up at him. "I'm sure it would be alright if you stayed with us tonight," I offered. "Theo's in Central, so we have an extra bed."

A grin spread on his face. "I have a better idea."

I gave him a quizzical look as he pulled me off the path and through the meadow full of colorful flowers. After walking for a while, we came to a stop by a large tree.

"How do you feel about camping?" he asked, grinning and sitting down at the base of the tree.

A stupid smile made its way onto my face as I started blushing again. Staying alone? At night? With a boy? I realized that it wouldn't have been much different if he had stayed at my house. It would've been just the two of us, alone in my and Theo's room. So... It was pretty much the same as staying with him out here, right?

I plopped down beside him, still a bit nervous, but relaxed, yet afraid, but still happy. In other words, it was like I was ten bipolar people all in one.

I mean I'm 15... and Kain is...18...

Father was going to kill me tomorrow. And you know what? This would be so worth it.

Kain gently kissed my cheek as I sat on his lap under the tree. It was so cozy, curled up against him. It had gotten considerably colder, as almost every summer night does here in Resembool, but Kain's warmth as I leaned on him was more than enough. I sat my head on his chest drowsily, though wishing I wasn't. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay here with him. I didn't want this night to end.

Listening to his steady heartbeat was soothing, and made me even more tired. My eyelids drooped, but I willed them to stay open for as long as I could, staying in this moment as long as possible. "I love you..." I sighed in a sleepy daze. Please don't let this night end... I can't let him go again...

He smoothed my hair and planted a kiss on top of my head. I could feel him smiling. His warm, beautiful smile.

I gave a smile of satisfaction before I drifted off to sleep. I hoped to dream of Kain. No nightmares. Just him. But if I did have a nightmare, he could be the only one to comfort me. Because he understands.

**A/N: Meg here. Demy did not disappoint here. This hurt my feels. So much. Anyway, please review! And thanks for being alive...and such...**

**Happy Easter! (Well...tomorrow is the Friday before Easter...so happy Easter Adam! Get it? Cause Adam came before Eve? I'll shut up now.)**


	22. I'm Just a Sidekick

**A/N:So, I had a conversation with Demy the other day about how absolutely useless Theo really is. I mean, Maes has the gloves, Travis has the gun, Sarah can use alchemy, Clint is a freaking genius/innocent child, and Theo's just kinda...there. I mean, I mention once that Travis gives him a pocket knife when they first get to Ishval, and he says he'll defend Sarah and Clint using it...but that wouldn't do much. I mean, I could buy one of those at a neighborhood walmart, but it wouldn't protect me from a rapist or nothin'. So...yeah. I watched AVPSY today, and Ron Weasley sings the song "I'm Just a Sidekick" to Hermione, saying how he's not the he's not the star of the story, but he knows he's special. The scene really made me think of Theo and Maes, so I decided to write this. It follows up 'I Like the Way You Do It' which should have been posted by the point this gets up. So...yeah. I'll shut up and start. I feel like I'm notoriously getting into the habit of long author's notes...**

**Title:I'm Just a Sidekick**

**Summary: Maes locks herself in her room, and Theo finds her, crying. She vents that she's simply mourning Travis, and in her fit, yells at Theo for not being able to save him. Theo knows he's not the best, brightest, strongest, handsomest, or most perfect member the gang that went to Ishval, but he knows he's special, and there's a reason why. Fluff, angst, TheoxMaes. Enjoy!**

"Maes...Maes...? Oof!" I looked down to see one of the many dogs the Fuhrer keeps. It's white with a black mask, small and fluffy. I picked the dog up, and shoved it in a chair.

"Watch out, why don't you? People have places to go and things to do and they aren't stopping for you, kid." The dog whimpered, but I just stuffed my hands in my leather jeans and walked on.

After sparring with me, Maes had just left. I went to shower, and she'd promised she would wait, but she didn't. I'd been at the Fuhrer's mansion about two weeks now, and I had to admit, eating dinner with _him _every night was weird, but every night I also got to hold her hand, kiss her goodnight as she left for her room. I wasn't an alchemist, but if equivalent exchange existed, it would be in this.

'Cause Roy Mustang is creepy as frick.

But his daughter...

"Maes?"

The sun was setting outside, and it cast an orange hue across the hallway. Maes had told me the other night, that I looked good in the sunlight. She still called me goldie, even after all this. All that we'd been through.

"Maes?"

Not in my room.

"Maes?"

Not in Clint's.

"Ma-"

Not even checking the Fuhrer's office...

"Maes?" My hand knocked on the bedroom door, and it swung open a bit. "Mae..." I stopped.

There she was on the bed, hunched over on her bed. Her long, ratty hair was sprawled out around her, covering her face, but I could still she her shaking. I could still see her sobs.

I bolted the door behind me before I went up to her.

"Maes...sweetheart..."

She jumped, and her arm is outstretched, bare hand pinched with thumb and middle finger together. I raised my eyebrows, and she huffed, and fell against the backboard of the bed with a sigh.

"That wouldn't have done anything, if was someone else, you know."

She doesn't look at me. Her black eyes are red rimmed, and she looks beaten and limp. "I know..."

"Maes..." I whispered, asking permission with my eyes before climbing onto the bed. I rubbed her arms and kissed her palms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she whispered, trying to laugh. She yanked her hands out of my hold, and wiped her eyes.

"That's a lie, Maes," I said, scooting closer, coming up to take the vacant seat next to her, so our legs and hips are parallel to each other. "Tell me..."

She was fine for a moment, then her shoulders started shaking. "Tr-Travis!" she wailed, her head getting thrown into hands.

I look at her, utter despair covering my face. "Maes..."

"No! I can't go a day anymore without thinking about him! At first...it was just like he was gone for a little while, and I guess I thought he'd just show up one day...but he's not showing up, Theo! Where is he?! It's not fair! Why did he go? He didn't do a damned thing wrong!" she screamed, her sobs wracking her body. "It's not f-f-fair..." she whispered.

"I know, sweetheart...I know, I-"

"Why didn't we save him?" she whispered, sobs slowing down.

I froze, my arms still around her shoulders. "Maes-"

"Why didn't you _save him?!_" Her hands flew to cover her face as she screamed, pure and anguished.

I didn't say anything for a long time, just held her as she cried. I know she didn't mean it when she said 'you'. Of course she blamed me. She probably blamed everyone at some point. It's all part of coming to terms with death, which she hadn't done yet.

"I know it's not fair..." I finally whispered in her ear, pulling her little body onto my lap as if it was weightless. "Maes, I thought he had it," my voice went high and cracked, and closed my eyes as I buried my face into her hair, something I did whenever I was nervous or scared. "I didn't know that was...I didn't know he was going to...I didn't know Maes. But if I had, well...I want to say I would've been there for him. But I don't know, because that's not how it happened. I might have saved him, if I could've. It would've made you smile, it would've made Sarah smile, and Clint, to see him alive. But either way, you'd lose me. I guess...just like you alchemists always say...everything has a price. Equivalent exchange, eh? Maes...I think, if I may be so bold, that if I died...wouldn't you still be here? Wouldn't you still be crying? I know...I know that I wasn't strong enough to save you from all the evil that happened...

"I'm not as smart as you, Maes. So, I probably couldn't have saved him if I tried. I know I wasn't leader of that team that went into Ishval to save my Uncle. I know I'm not a star. But I know that I'm still important, because I feel it, right here," I took her dainty hand and pressed it to my chest. She looked away from me, and lets her head fall to her lap.

"Maybe I am just a sidekick, Maes," I whispered,"but if it's your side I'm at...I'll never complain. I know I've been a doofus before...but trust me, if you need me to, I'll change. I'll be whatever you need help you through this. I'll do what I can to keep you safe.

"I know I'm not a pretty boy...but I am still a man. So I'll find a way to save you. When the story of the Elric brothers is told, I'll always be forgotten. I'll never be a front runner, and no one will remember my face. But when I think of you and how I feel, I forget about what I'm not and my heart swells up with pride. Am I the strongest? No, I'm not. Am I the smartest? No, I'm not. Am I the hottest? No, I'm not. But am I the greatest? No, I'm not! Am I the hero? No, I'm not. Am I the one who steals the show? No, I'm not. Am I the one that you should remember? No, I'm not. But am I the one who takes you home? Definitely not! Am I the chosen? No, I'm not. Am I the prodigal son? No, I'm not. Am I almost done? No, I'm not.

"But, Maes, I'm the one guy whose gonna love you with all his heart, because, frankly, it's the only thing I've got. I'm not an athlete or good at art, and I don't have any money. My brain definitely isn't the best part of me. I can't fight worth crap and I don't have a car, but I know that I'm needed here, because I'm here, right now with you. There's a reason Travis is dead. There's a reason I'm alive. I'm meant to stay because I love you, Maes. I'm meant to stay to love you."

She is finally smiling at me, and I smiled back, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She didn't cry in my chest, like I expected, but kissed my collar bone.

"I love you too, you big doofus."

I smiled.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows pushing together.

"You said I'm big," I said. "Does that mean you know I'm going to get taller than you?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved me off the bed. "I should hope, Goldie. Either that, or learn to take me in a fight!"

A spark lit behind my eyes, and she caught the glint of mischief.

"Oh..." I smiled, crouching low,"I'll show you a fight."

"Theo," she warned,"Don't even think about it-"

I pounced onto the bed and pinned her down, letting my lips cover hers. Her whines of protest subsided beneath me, until she wrapped her arms around my neck, giggling.

"Theo Elric, you'll be the death of me, I swear you will!" she growled at me, still smiling. "But I'll always love you..."

"You'd better, after I just poured my freaking heart out."

She smiled. "Count on it."

"Theo Elric."

Oh shit...

"Do you want to explain to me why you are atop my daughter whilst in her bed?"

Yes. I definitely believe in equivalent exchange.

**A/N: Not much to say...10 points to Gryffindor for whoever realized that I meantioned Black Hyate's kids... Umm...go check out AVPSY by Starkid. It's such a great ending to a great series of musicals. Love, love, love them and sad to see them go. I want to also say I watched that with only 20,000 views. That will be past a million or billion by the time I post this. **

**Edit: Alright guys. The whole reason we started doing one-shots is to buy time that we could work on another story. We'd been playing around with two that I meantioned earlier, the Emma and Scout one and the one about our Amestrian counterparts...there really wasn't much of a plot...until I got hit in the face (which we all know is how most of our great stories begin. See my story Dream Within a Dream). **

**It's an entirely different story set after the end of Conqueror of Shamballa by about...two years? I think we've written more on that than the other two stories combined in a span of two days. It does take place in Germany during World War II. **

**Awesomeness insues is all I have to say. I can tell this is a great story, but it is a lot darker and more mature than WWTC. Almost darker than Dream Within a Dream...if not just as or more...**

**Anyhoo, if you want info on that check out our blog ( www. intertwinedteens. blogspot .com ) (take out the spaces) to see more about the plot, characters, and pictures. Of course there are also pictures for the WWTC manga, which is still in production, as well as Meg's awesome stick-figure story boards which I will have up soon. ~~~ **

**I'm sorry for not posting more we've been writing all weekend I will post two stories again tonight.**

**And, for those who care, I'm on about episode nine of Soul Eater. And I'm about a fifth into the way of my Sebastian story. It's coming along slowly but surely. It's weird writing by myself. **

**Posting may be less and less for a while. Demy and I are working on our choir's Broadway Review, and we've been dancing our arse's off. I'm so notorious for long autor's notes...I'll shut up now...I guess this is my way to communicate to those who don't read the blog...**

**Anyhoo, love and hugs**

**-Meg and Demy**


	23. Your Father's Son

**A/N: Well...I've been thinking of doing something like this for a while, and while I was sick (and very delirous) I got this idea. Theo is deathly scared of Roy, and I've been watching Brotherhood in English recently, and it's just starting to get across to me how much Roy really cares about Ed and Al, maybe Ed moreso? Anyway, even though it seems like Roy hates Ed, he really doesn't and kind of thinks of him as a brother (maybe?...MAYBE?(inside jokes~~)) (or lover for the yaoi fangirls...ehh...this may come across as RoyTheo, and I swear its not. Even though I've come to the conclusion that Theo must be bisexual because I am a female. He just...has to be...(Both Roy and Ed are obviously straight-Welp, Roy may have expiremented in Ishval. I've no doubt he put his pecker in whatever was available) **

**After getting all the yaoi fangirls happy with my rambling...**

**Anyway, just trying to get in some Roy and Theo bonding that doesn't involve prositutes and the intoxication of minors, this story came about. Enjoy~~~ **

**Title: Your Father's Son**

**Summary: Theo is sick, and while Maes is looking after him, she needs sleep too. Who does she ask to cover for her once she collapses? Why, only Popsicle dearest, the Fuhrer of Amestris, and Theo's worst nightmare: Roy Mustang. Even though the sight of him has Theo shaking, the former Colonel may care about the boy more than he lets on...**

"Theo...of all times you choose to do this..."

"I'm sor-" I was cut off by my spurt of coughing, wracking my lungs until they screamed with pain, my head throbbing from the convulsion.

"Theo!" Maes cried, bringing back the wet washcloth to my forehead, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Thanks, sweetie..." I mumbled.

"Don't talk," she urged, black eyes filled with so much concern, it was like _she _hurt just looking at me.

I hated that look. I hated when she couldn't smile.

"Theo...you're so pale..."

(THERE'S NO LIGHT IN THE CLOSET. Erase this, unlike the Havoc line...or leave it...I think it's funny...up to you...)

I reached up-taking quite a bit of my strength-and touched her cold cheek. "So are you," I whispered. She looked away.

"Theo-"

"No. Maes, you're tired. Please go rest. It's not helping either of us when you're slaving away like this. If you get tired, then you'll get sick like me...Maes, please, _please _go rest."

Maes black eyes studied me as she pulled back, little hands never leaving the place at my chest where they were balled with stress. Her black messy hair was even rattier than usual, frizzy and falling out of the bun she had pulled it back in when I first got the aches and couldn't leave my bed. That had been days ago.

I hated seeing her like this.

"Maes...please...seeing you happy and relaxed might make me get better faster..."

She nodded slowly, then more feverantly. "You're right," she said decidedly. "I'll go rest...then write another letter to your father-"

"My fath-" I broke into coughs again.

"Y-yes..." Maes whispered distractedly once my fit was over. "I wrote him when you first were bedridden. He's quite upset. I told him not to come...I know how anxious he makes you...Oh, Theo, look at your eyes! I've upset you!"

Maes buried her fragil head into my chest, but I felt so useless right now. Why couldn't I protect her? Why did she have to protect me? She shouldn't see me like this. How, after all this, could she look up to me? I wanted to marry this girl. Wives should look up to their husbands and be their protectors. We should be strong and she should come to me in danger. Now...now what was I to say? I'm still just as useless as that day in the forest when I ran away with my sister and Clint. The day she killed to protect me. The day he died.

"Maes...p-please don't worry...go rest..."

"I can't just leave you here alone..." she mumbled.

"Go!"

The sun was setting by the time I woke up again. I heard my door creak open, and I tensed a little. I didn't have the energy to sit up and reprimand Maes right now. She might've gotten enough sleep anyhow...but I did doubt it.

Rolling over to see her, I groaned, my muscles crying out at the movement.

"Mae-"

I stopped as two black eyes cut me

But not the black eyes I loved.

The Fuhrer King Mustang stood over my bed, glaring at me. Every crying cell in me went on high alert, intensifying my pain ten fold.

"S-sir!" I cried, only to fall into a fit of coughs.

"Calm down, kid," Roy sighed, taking a seat in the chair next to my bed where Maes had been perched for the past few days. "I'm not here to harrass you. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid...I'm only doing it because Maes wouldn't let work until I agreed to watch you...so...shut up and lie down."

I'd never seen the Fuhrer so awkward before, but I turned on the most comfortable side, facing him.

I shut my eyes, but I could still feel his roaming over me, anxiously glancing and putting in effort to read my expression. Right now I could only manage one-pain.

"Do you need anything?" The Fuhrer quickly spit out, causing my heavy eyes to fly back open.

"Er, no...sir."

Roy's black eyes looked concerned. "Blankets...water...anything?"

"N-no, Sir. Nothing," my voice died off, and my body was unable to be comfortable as the sun began to set. Silence engulfed us until he broke it again.

"You know, I've looked after your father in times like this."

My eyes wandered up to his face, and I knew I looked like a child wrapped up in these blankets. "You have?"

He snorted. "Tons of times. Your father was always in the hospital, constantly. Of course I watched over he and Alphonse," he sighed, glancing out the window as the sun dissapeared behind a line of trees,"they were important to me."

I wiggled, uncomfortable. "Father never...never speaks highly of you. You act as if he was your son."

I winced. Horrible word choice, you bumbling idiot? "Or a brother."

Roy laughed regardless, his chest shaking with amusement. My face flushed. "Not a wonder. I was quite rude to your father. Teasing of course...I did my best to protect them, though they were often angry with me for doing so...as for me being like a brother, I don't believe the Elrics would accept me so easily. I do believe Edward saves the right for his brother to be one person, and vice versa for Alphonse. And as for a father," his expression got dreamy, looking sadly out the window,"I hoped I could serve as much. Lt. Hughes did a good job of that, for your mother too," he put his head in his hands,"then he was gone. It was like he left me with everything, dealing with his loss, then those boys came back to Central...How was I supposed to tell them? He'd been so good to those three..."

I swallowed. Lt. Hughes, Maes namesake. I'd heard of him once or twice before through Roy's the first time, and Mother's later. Elicia, who had helped us on our journey, had been his only daughter. He was a good man from what I'd heard, and I'm sure he was important to Father and Mother.

"...Sir? How...how did you tell them?"

Roy laughed darkly, bringing his head from his hands. "I didn't."

"...What?"

"I lied to them. Told them he'd retired. It hadn't been five minutes later they found out the truth...he hated me for it. For a while, I suppose. You wouldn't believe how good your father is at holding grudges," he smiled, then glanced back down at me. "And I look down at you, Theo, and all I see is your father. You're so like him...and yet you're not. Your softer. Kinder." Roy ran a hand awkwardly through his slickbacked hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm glad Maes has you. Don't tell your father this, but whatever he's doing with you kids," Roy ran his cold hand through my golden hair,"He's doing it right."

I looked at Mr. Mustang, and I think I was seeing him a bit differently than before.

I just...couldn't believe it. He didn't totally hate me? He liked that Maes was with me? What...(WHAT IS THIS MAGIC. lol, erase.) what does the Fuhrer think I am? I'm not a rich kid, one of higher ranked officier's children, who expect to be married to his daughter. I'm not the child of a military friend or family member. I'm Theo Elric, son of the rude, violent, undermining Fullmetal Alchemist. I grew up in my mother's automail shop with two fighting parents, a dying grandmother, and a whiny little sister. I went to a school house of about eleven children. I walked home everyday with my sister, we'd do homework at a kitchen table with an apple pie on the stove and a dog at our feet. We'd listen to tinking and pages turning and screaming and labored breathing as we fell asleep. We'd fall asleep, one with tears streaming down her face, the other with white-knuckled fists clencing, ripping a blanket. What right did I have to his daughter?

I knew the answer before I even asked the question.

Roy didn't like me because I was my father's son, or because I had good character, or because I wanted to be in the military.

He loved me because when Maes came home from our journey, for the first time in years she was smiling. Her black eyes didn't seem dead and distant. They were soft and shining with emotion as I wrapped my arms around her my living room that night, our hair and faces still both caked with dust and blood. I don't think I'd remembered a time when she'd ever been more beautiful.

There was a knock at the door and Maes entered in her black nightgown, holding a fluttering candle.

"Thank you, Daddy," Maes said, leaning down to kiss her father's cheek. Roy smiled, and rose, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Anytime, sweetie. Don't forget to come to bed later."

"I'll probably just stay here, Dad," she said, coming to take Roy's chair and sitting the candle on the table, already tangling her hands in my hair. She looked so much better after having slept, bathed and ate. Healthier and happier. She beamed at me, hands coming to stroke my face, then returning her attention to dunking the rag in the wash basin before patting my face clean of sweat again.

"Thanks," I whispered to her, using some of my energy to grab her hand. She smiled at me, and I loved the way she smiled in the dark, only the light of the candle showing me her pale face. Smiling, like it was only for me.

I looked back at the Fuhrer, his posture still high and stiff. "Alright..."

But Maes wasn't listening as she pressed her lips-now void of the usual black paint-to my hand.

"Goodnight, children," he sighed, before closing the door and leaving us.

"I love you," Maes whispered, as if it had been us alone all along.

"Love you..." I mumbled, kissing her hand, each of her fingers. Her eyes took on a mischievous look.

"Maes?" I whispered, eyes scanning her.

She popped out of her chair and onto the bed, both of her knees on either side of my hips.

"Mae-" I gasped as her lips found my clavicle, kissing her way up to my juglar and my chin. "Maes, stop-"

She leaned over me, to kiss my lips, but I pushed back on her shoulders.

"Maes, if you kiss me, you might get sick and then you'll just be stuck in a bed like me-"

"Let's see," she said, sitting on my stomach and holding her chin in her hand. "Go to History tutor tomorrow...or be stuck in a bed with my boyfriend?" Her black eyes found mine and her lips tweaked up at the corner.

"I think I'll take my chances."

**A/N: Maes kissed him at the end, if we have people wondering. Anyway...**

**Demy and I are currently having a conversation about how Paninya and Garfiel are both likely our Godparents. **

**I don't think either one of us are too fond of them...**

**As far as one-shots go, what's next? Well I can't even give you a hint...but boys, that's a wrap. **

**Cut, Print, Moving on!**

**Edit: I wanted to say why I wrote this and other ideas that came before it. I was discussing with Demy about how scared Theo is of Roy, and how they needed to male bond. Originally, my idea (as a joke) was to have Theo say something one day about 'Lovely Ladies' and then Roy yell at him saying,"I told you to tell no one of that!" For those of you who don't know, 'Lovely Ladies' is a song from one of mine and Demy's favorite musicals, and it's a song about prostitutes. So, I decided to go cleaner and do this...and therefore have Maes molest Theo in the end...isn't that better? **

**Have a good rest of the week guys! **

**-Meg and Demy**


	24. My Enemy

A/N: Demy here! I kind of want to make this story for a few reasons. One, the only person's perspective we haven't used for a one shot is Kain (Wait, have we used Maes yet?). Two, I need to clarify his backstory, because he obviously lied about a lot of it to everyone else. I just think it's really awkward how I left it. And had him randomly give his backstory to some people he just met... Yeah, I didn't handle it well... So, hopefully this can make up for it. This story, as I've said, is basically a better explanation of Kain's backstory, from his perspective. He's probably about... I want to say he'd be 11 years old at this time. I forgot what I said before. Maybe, maybe not. Oh, well. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. At all. *sigh*

(KAIN)

The intensity of the sun in Ishval never got to me, but I supposed that came with being Ishvalan. To anyone else, though, Ishval would be absolutely terrible. To me, 70 degrees was freezing.

Lying in the warm sand, I grinned up at the sky. It was fun just to be a bit lazy sometimes, though I felt a little guilty for being sinful. I sat up and shook sand out of my ponytail, deciding I should get back home before noon. Judging by the position of the sun, I still had plenty of time to make it, and hopefully Mother wouldn't be too angry with me for being gone for a while. Even if I went out every day, she would always worry whenever I left. I found it a bit strange.

As I walked back towards the village, I kicked up sand, making little dust clouds. I stopped doing this as my sandals were filled with the gritty stuff, even if it was the most entertaining thing to do on the 20 minute walk back. It made me slightly question why I ever started leaving the village periodically. I supposed it was possibly because everyone always seemed so on edge there, and to leave was the only way to relax. But I didn't need to be leaving anyway. There was a lot of work to do around the village, and I did want to be of some help, so I hurried back quickly, humming an Ishvalan hymn as I walked.

"Kain!" I heard as I entered the outskirts of the small village. A little girl, Hosanna, ran up to me with tears in her red eyes, her white pigtails bouncing at her ears. "Kaaaiiinnn!" she screamed, jumping into my arms and gripping my shirt.

I looked down in surprise, sitting her on the ground and kneeling in front of her. I tucked a pigtail behind her ear and she rubbed her eyes. "Hey now..." I whispered soothingly. "What's wrong?" I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Hosanna sniffed and looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face. "You... You left! I didn't know where you went!" she cried. "I couldn't find you!" She wrapped her little arms around me, tears soaking my shirt. Figures she missed me. Hosanna would cling to everyone in the village, especially me. Honestly, if I'd had any siblings, I'd have wanted it to be her.

I chuckled slightly, pulling her closer. "Shh... It's okay, I'm here." I had to laugh, though. She knew I left the village sometimes, she knew I always came back at the exact same time, the exact same place. She would sure get lonely quickly.

She pulled away from me and stood up straight, barely coming to my eye level, even on my knees. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, seeming to have forgotten how distraught she'd been a few seconds ago. "Your momma said she needed you."

Erk. "Oh... Is that so?" I said nervously. No doubt she wanted to scold me for being gone. "Well... I suppose I will go see what exactly she needs me for... And you had better get home as well, Hosanna. Surely your mother is worried."

She traced circles in the sand with her foot. "Okay..." She looked back up at me, then ran off, shouting, "Bye, Kain!"

I chuckled and walked back home to our small clay house near the middle of the village, surrounded by houses just like it. As I stepped through the door, Mother stopped me from advancing, shoving the end of her broom in my chest, then resuming sweeping. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Mother, if you're trying to get all of the sand out of the house, you're going to have a difficult time," I laughed.

She grinned, stopping and propping an elbow on the end of the broomstick. "Well, goodness. That would have been nice to know sooner," she gasped sarcastically, then rolled her eyes, giggling.

I grinned, gingerly taking a step inside the house, making sure I'd gotten most of the sand out of my shoes. "You said you needed me...?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mother said, gripping her broom. "I need you to tell me where you have been."

I shrugged. "Just in the desert. Why do you ask?"

"Don't question me."

I stopped, knowing when to hold my tongue. Sensing that the conversation was over, I exited the house. It was better not to be around Mother when she snapped at me.

I bumped into my father as I turned to exit the house. "Hello, Father," I greeted, giving a slight smile.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Hello, Kain," he said, ruffling my hair. I chuckled and looked up at him.

My expression changed to a more solemn one. "Father? Am I not allowed to leave the village? Mother said..."

His grin turned to a frown. "... No, you may not," he said.

"I mean no disrespect, but may I ask why?" I questioned. I didn't understand why they had to be so protective of me. Or why everyone in the village was so cautious about a lot of things, as if they were afraid of something. Something that no one would tell me. I didn't know if the reason was that I was too young, or what it could've been, but I knew that they all kept some secret.

Father sighed. "Kain... I've no reason to explain my decisions to you."

"If your decision involves me, I believe I ought to know." I knew I'd stepped over a boundary.

Father simply walked away, no other explanations or anything. I sighed, a bit angry that no one would just talk to me. I loved my parents, but the secretiveness was irritating.

Upset, I walked to the center of the village, where a small fountain stood, trickling water from the top and falling slowly down the tiers and collecting at the bottom. I sat on the edge and dipped my hand in the water, then wiped it across my face and soaked my hair, which helped me cool down a bit.

"No sitting on the fountain, Kain."

I whipped my head around and saw Michaela staring crimson daggers at me, her tan face framed by long snow-colored hair. She looked as menacing as usual, a sort of vicious aura seeming to emanate from her. She was probably in her early forties, though years of constant scowling made her seem much older.

I quickly hopped off the fountain and bowed my head slightly. "My apologies," I said sincerely.

She crossed her arms as she approached me, her usual venomous glare cutting through me. "You seem to never be able to follow instructions, isn't that right Kain?" she growled, then looked to her companion, Joshua. "So troublesome."

Joshua shrugged. "Michaela, I believe there are other things to worry about than Kain."

"Like what?" I asked curiously. Maybe he would tell me something.

"Nothing that concerns you," Michaela hissed. "You'd better thank Ishvala that I don't report what a troublemaker you are to the Elder." Oh, yeah. Now I remembered. These two were the Elder's watch dogs.

Joshua sighed. "Michaela, we should be on our way now." Despite her protest, she followed as he left. "Sorry to have bothered you, Kain." I liked Joshua a lot better than Michaela. For obvious reasons. I mean, all I did was sit on the fountain. It was hard to respect Michaela when she was so...let's just say difficult.

(One note here: Joshua and Michaela are two of the Ishvallans that we met when we were captured in Kain's village. Fun fact.)

I turned back towards home and started walking. I didn't want to stay here any longer, for fear of running into Michaela again.

When I got back to the house, I went straight to my room. My mom asked if I was hungry, but I just ignored her. Surely she knew I was angry with her unreasonable judgement. I knew I had no right to be questioning my parents, but it had gotten to the point where I was just irritated.

"Kain," my mom called. "Come here."

Great.

I stood and found my mother in another room of the house, sitting down in a chair. I sat down in a chair opposite hers, waiting to hear why she'd called me in here.

She sighed. "Kain... You seem upset."

"What was the first clue?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if I've angered you in any way, but I just want what is best for you."

"And not letting me leave the village is what's best for me? What do you suppose is going to happen? There's no one else out here for miles," I argued childishly.

Mother rubbed her tan hands on her skirt, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her long white hair almost touched the ground like that. "You'll understand when you're older."

Classic excuse for adults keeping secrets. But her mind was made up, and there was nothing I could do about it. If I would learn when I was older, at least I would learn it at some point. "Alright..." I mumbled.

Mother smiled, coming over and hugging me. "That's my little Kain," she crooned, kissing my cheek. I grinned a little, not quite as upset. Mother stood up straight. "Alright... There was something else I was supposed to tell you..." She snapped her fingers, a light seeming to come on in her head. "Ah! Hosanna told me to ask if you would want to play with her."

I chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

Mother winked. "Good." She walked out of the room as I stood from my chair.

"Geez, that little girl..." I said, though I really wasn't complaining. I had fun with her. "Always wanting to play..." I laughed as I walked out of the room in the same direction my mother had gone, towards the front door.

Before I knew what was happening, a loud boom resounded everywhere, the force of the vibrations knocking me off my feet. More sounds like it arose, along with shouting and screaming from outside. Completely confused, I regained my balance and ran to my mother, whom was standing frozen at the door, staring outside. I looked past her and saw a glimpse of what was happening. Fire engulfed almost everything in sight. People lay dead and bloodied everywhere. People whom I didn't recognize ran through the village, wielding weapons I'd never seen. I stared in horror at the image, running outside to just see if there was any possible thing I could do. But I didn't even know what was happening. I had no idea who these foreign people were, or why they were here, or why they would...

"Kain!" I heard my mother shriek as she ran up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. She was shaking horribly, tears falling down her face. "Get inside! Get inside the house, now!" I reluctantly followed her instructions, but stayed just in the door frame, though wanting to ran away, wanting to not see or hear any more of the madness. The terrifying shrieks of people dying... People I'd known my whole life... Their blood staining everything in sight... And these mad men, killing...as if it were...fun... The sick, twisted, grins on hear faces... The cackling laughter... Killing under a shroud of smoke.

I couldn't control myself as I ran outside, willing with all of my heart for this to not be happening. _Ishvala! Do you not hear your children?! Please...save us!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Kain!"

I turned and saw my mother a few yards from me.

"Kain! Leave-" She fell to her knees, blood spewing from her mouth and staining her dress. A tall, pale man stood behind her, holding a bloodied knife. He ran off, apparently satisfied.

"Mother!" I shrieked, my face soaked with tears and caked with soot from the fires. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, but my vision was blurred from the tears and smoke. As I ran, I tripped and tumbled to the ground, coughing a bit. I looked back to see what had tripped me up. I saw the pure white pigtails of the little, bloody body on the ground. That was enough to know.

I didn't have the strength to stand now. What was my chance of getting out alive anyway...? My throat became sore from the mixture of smoke and ash to the point I could barely breathe. If I stayed below the smoke and hid, I figured I could possibly stay alive just...a little bit longer. I rubbed my stinging eyes and crawled over to whatever I could find to conceal myself. There was a partially demolished house that would serve well for this purpose. I made my way over to it as quickly as possible, trying to block everything else out. But as I hid behind a wall, I couldn't help but to look out into my surroundings.

All I saw...was death. The only living people I saw were the attackers, cheering over their work. That is...until my father showed up.

I couldn't see much from where I sat but flashes of blue lightning emanating from the scene. I heard the screaming of the foreign men, and blood splattering the ground. I hadn't the slightest idea what was happening. I crawled out from my hiding spot and tried to stand to get a better view, though it made me dizzy.

My father... All he did was touch the attackers and they...they exploded in a flash of light. He repeated this multiple times on dozens of the men, all of them meeting the same horrific fate. I was in complete awe seeing what my father was capable of, though it seemed impossible, and frightening. All he did was touch them with his right hand and... I shuddered.

He grabbed another man, and with blue lightning, blood poured out of the him. Even if Father was winning, he was slowing down. But he kept going, with me silently cheering from the sidelines.

One of the attackers knocked Father's legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. He was quick to recover, but not to guard the next attack. A man dug a knife into his back, slicing and stabbing madly. I screamed and shouted and pleaded, collapsing to my knees. The sand soaked up my tears, as well as the blood of all who'd fallen. There was nothing I could do... Just...watch... "No... No! This can't...! I-I-I..." I cried, shaking and breathing rapidly, just inhaling smoke. I coughed violently wishing for this torture to just be over. "Mother... Father... No... You can't be... No!" I weakly tried to stand back up, my knees shaking with every movement. "This can't be... No, no, no..." When at last I was finally on my feet, I made a shaky step forward.

"Now, now, little one," I heard a deep laugh behind me. My eyes widened as I realized it was another one of the murderers.

My body slowly allowed me to turn around and see the man behind me. Tall, pale, and grinning a sickening grin as he clutched his knife in his hand.

"Aren't you lucky?" he chuckled, twirling the blade with his fingers. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the knife and lowered the blade to face me.

I was paralyzed. "Well... No use for me to just let you run, is there?" The next thing I felt was the hilt of the knife slamming into the side of my head, then everything went black.

"Kain? Kain!"

My eyes slowly opened, but took a while to adjust to the dim light of the room. I felt a cold stone floor beneath me, and my body felt just about as stiff. I pushed myself up with my arms, though the process was slow, considering my feeling like lead. As soon as I was in an upright position, I slumped against the wall, trying to take in my surroundings through my long hair hanging in my face, which was too much of an effort to move. It had all come out of the ponytail I kept it in.

The only other thing I could see in the room was another boy on the opposite wall. Through my grogginess, I could tell he was Ishvallan, though I couldn't make out his face.

"Kain!"

I slightly recognized the voice. I knew him. It was... "Zechariah...?" I mumbled almost inaudibly.

He let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were dead!" he whispered loudly to me.

"Where...are we...?"

"... I... I don't know..." he replied, looking much more upset. I noticed that he had cuts all over his face, blood soaking everything. What had they done to him? Why?

I was able to raise my head up slightly, getting a better view of the room, though there wasn't much to look at. Just a door and us.

I blinked. "...Why are we...here...? What...happened...?" It was a struggle to get words out.

Zechariah swallowed, then shifted his gaze to the floor. After a long pause, he broke the silence. "They're all dead...!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. "Everyone..."

My eyes burned, dripping tears. "Every...one..." I took deep breaths as everything came back to me. Everything I'd seen. All the people who I'd seen die. Mother... Father...

I clenched my fists. This couldn't actually be happening...right? They couldn't be dead... "No..." I sobbed.

Zechariah looked back at me, but didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said, because we both felt the same way, because we both were in the same situation. Not knowing where we were, but knowing that everyone we'd ever known was dead.

The gunmetal gray door swung open, banging against the wall with forceful impact that made me flinch. My question as to where we were still wasn't answered as I caught a glimpse of the other side of the door. All that was there was a dark hallway.

A woman clothed in black stomped in the room, steel-toed leather boots making a steady beat on the floor until she stopped in the middle of the small room. Her face was slender with very sharp features, black eyes narrowed and black hair in a uniform ponytail, with a few strands of hair hanging in her face. She glanced between Zechariah and I, practically fuming, yet, at the same time, grinning.

"Alright..." she purred, pulling a knife out of her right boot, then spinning it expertly between her fingers. She took a deep breath, then leaned against the back wall, parallel to me. "I have a simple question for the both of you. Quite a few of my subordinates didn't come back from the last raid. Either you Ishvalans somehow got a lot more powerful, or my men have serious explaining to do..." She seemed to be talking to herself half of the time "But as far as I've been informed..." Her thin lips stretched to a smirk. "Scar seems to have put up a significant fight."

Why would she be concerned with my father? And why call him by his old nickname? But what I really wanted to know was what this had to do with us.

The fair-skinned woman crossed her arms, still spinning the knife in her right hand. "So, back to my question," she continued. "One of you is his son, right?"

Zechariah inadvertently glanced at me, then returned his gaze to her, knowing what she probably wanted. Surely she would want to kill the son of whomever took out a lot of people that worked for her.

She and I made eye contact, then I quickly broke it, my heart rate increasing at the thought of what she might do to me. She gave me a look that was meant to say, _So it's you?_

I nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Well then!" She punctuated her sentence with a quick flick of her right hand, sending the knife through Zechariah's skull. I stared in disbelief, not able to move or speak. The woman yanked the bloody knife out of his forehead, then stalked over to me and knelt down, tipping my chin up with her index finger. She giggled slightly as she ran her tongue across the flat edge of the blade, licking the blood. It nearly made me throw up. "It seems we'd better get to know each other. After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"... What...?" What did she have planned? What would she want with me?

She stood, now towering over my crumpled body. "My name is Felicity," she introduced, mockingly giving a slight bow.

I remained silent. The less I talked to her, the better. I didn't care if she killed me, or whatever. I really didn't. I would've been perfectly content to die right then.

"Come on, kid," she urged, sitting back down leisurely on the floor. "What's your name?"

I just hugged my knees to my chest and remained quiet.

"Look, kid. I'm not a patient person. Just tell me your name so we can get on with this."

I still said nothing.

Her eyes turned to slits and she stood, swinging her foot forcefully to the side of my head, knocking me over.

I stared at the floor with hollow eyes, wincing. "...Kain..." I managed, now with a throbbing headache.

Felicity smiled. "See? Simple as that."

I'd never met someone so insane in my life. And she was the one controlling everything that was happening...

She sat back down in her position on the floor.

I took a labored deep breath. "... You killed..."-a few more breaths-"...everyone..." I felt blood trickle down my face from where she'd kicked me.

She shrugged, indifferent. "More or less." She grinned, revealing her slightly sharp canine teeth. "Sort of a family business, you know? My dad was a key person in the Ishvalan Extermination. Ever hear of Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist?"

It took a moment for my groggy mind to place the name, but when I remembered, I froze with fear. The daughter of that psychopathic murderer had me in captivity... There was no telling what she was capable of, but there was no doubt I would never leave here unscathed. Or even leave.

She noted my frightened look and giggled. "So you _do_ know... And I also assume you know what alchemy is."

My head twitched in a nod. I didn't entirely know how alchemy worked, but I had a vague idea of what it was, from things I'd heard my father say in passing. I'd never actually seen alchemy, though. It was forbidden in Ishval.

"Good," Felicity said.

This made me remember something she'd said earlier. "How do you...know my father...?" I mumbled.

"Ah," she said, grinning. "I've just heard of him. But you know what? That scar on his face?" She drew an X in the air with her index finger. "That would be my daddy's handiwork."

I honestly hadn't known that. To be honest, my father had never told me much about himself anyway. Nothing to do with before he met my mother.

"Yup," Felicity continued. "Scar really has quite the story to him. And such a skilled alchemist." He was an alchemist? Is that how he was fighting? "Such a shame his alchemy died with him." She shot her mocking smirk to me.

I glared with contempt, though on the inside I was completely broken. Alchemy... There wasn't any way my father was an alchemist... It was forbidden. There was no possible way...

"It's funny. He always talked about 'divine judgement from God', yet in the end, that murderer got his own judgement," she laughed. "Such a hypocrite."

With all of the strength I could gather, I sat up and gripped her wrist, infuriated. "My father isn't-...wasn't a murderer...! And as for what you say of him being an alchemist...I know that is a lie! There...is no way...my father would commit such a sin...! Something that...unforgivable!" I growled, fighting to get the knife from her hand, but it only resulted in me getting my hand cut badly. I recoiled and backed up against the wall instinctively.

"_Au contraire_," she giggled. "In fact, one of his hobbies was killing State Alchemists. With alchemy. Crazy guy, right? He even teamed up with the person that caused my father to die. Alphonse Elric, another alchemist." I didn't know if I'd heard the name Elric before, but I was really in no state to think.

"Elric..." I mumbled.

"Yep. In fact, if that whole fiasco involving Alphonse and my father hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here right now. I probably wouldn't be committing mass genocide, and you would still have parents," she laughed, then stopped. "Sucks, doesn't it." She shrugged. "But oh, well... It _did_ happen, and we're right here right now. And the Elrics are living their happy little lives in Amestris..." she mumbled seemingly to herself.

The Elrics... So, in a roundabout way... This was all happening because of something they'd done...? If Alphonse Elric hadn't gotten involved with Kimblee, then...this wouldn't be happening? Mother, Father, Hosanna, Zechariah, everyone... I shook with anger and sadness.

"That rage in your eyes... I like it," she chuckled darkly. "Go ahead, get angry, but you can't change things."

I glared up at her, wishing looks could kill. Again, I gathered my strength and made another grab for the knife, this time putting up more of a fight as I felt less drowsy and weak, as if anger was actually making me stronger. She seemed thoroughly thrilled to fight, but it was no chore for her to keep me at bay, holding out the knife at me. I knocked it out of her hand and pinned her shoulders to the ground, then grabbed her neck, gripping as tightly as I could. She grinned, though, and reached in her pocket, but I was too focused on the task at hand to notice.

Something stuck my arm with a painful pinch. I glanced down and saw Felicity's hand holding a hypodermic syringe in the crook of my elbow, injecting an unidentifiable liquid into my body. I hopped off of Felicity as quickly as possible, only to immediately get dizzy and fatigued. I felt numb all over and my vision got fuzzy, my eyelids drooping. I involuntarily dropped onto my side on the floor, and Felicity stood over me, hands on her hips.

"You passed the test...hmhmhm... Now things get fun," I barely heard her muffled voice say before falling unconscious.

The next thing my body registered was pain, going across my skin like fire. I still hadn't gained full consciousness, just enough to be aware of whatever I was feeling physically. Under the sedation, I was only able to locate the pain in my right arm, as if I were being cut with knives. I didn't know what was happening. All I heard were vague voices behind the sound of my constant shouting in agony, and everything was too dark and blurry to see. I was unable to move, frozen in place by whatever substance Felicity had injected in my arm.

I didn't know how long this went on, as time lost all meaning in the blur of pain, but as soon as whatever it was has ceased, I felt instantly relieved, though my arm still stung almost as intensely as the initial feeling. I moaned and forced my eyes open, slowly adjusting to the light. The room was brighter than before, but that was because it was a different room. This one was painted white, with fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. As I tried to sit up I immediately had to lay back down from dizziness. I felt like lead, heavy and completely numb, save for the stinging in my arm, which was dangling off the table I was lying on.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw two black clad, masked men standing stationary at either side of the door on the opposite end of the bright room. Felicity stood off to the side of the room, casually running the flat part of her bloody knife against her tongue again, making me cringe. She grinned as I saw her, putting her tongue back in her mouth, then placing the knife next to me on the table, not even entertaining the notion that I could use it to kill her. She was right, in that respect.

"Man, you scream a lot," she chuckled. "And so loud... Quick question: do you _always_ yell for mommy when you get hurt?" She doubled over in laughter, then came closer to me as she composed herself, sitting in a chair beside me, crossing her legs. Her pitch black eyes glanced over me. "Turned out nicely, I'd say," she commented.

A slight look of confusion contorted my face. "... What...?" I mumbled.

"You know what a transmutation circle is, right?" she asked.

"No..." I answered groggily.

"The array that makes alchemy possible." I frowned at the mention of the forbidden art again. "You've seen one before. Trust me."

"... No... I haven't..."

"Stupid kid..." she murmured, then grabbed my right wrist. She lifted my arm to my line of vision, revealing what she'd apparently been doing during my sedation. A familiar patten was carved into my arm, and in the gashes was black ink, pigmenting my skin. Blood mixed with ink dripped from the cuts.

I blinked, confused. "... This is..."

"You saw what your daddy could do, right? How he could just make people completely blow up. It was alchemy, no doubt, but the secret to that is the transmutation circle, which he had tattooed on his right arm," she explained. "This,"-she traced lines in my arm-"is that same pattern."

I stared at my arm with wide eyes. This sinful pattern was now permanently on my skin. "Why would you...?" My breathing quickened. This design which I'd seen my whole life turned out to be related to something that brought the downfall of my country once. And the fact that my father had been an alchemist... I... _I hate him._

"Let's just say that this is an experiment," she purred. "You carry Scar's blood. You must have some alchemical abilities, at least."

"But why did...?"

"Look, I'll be straightforward. We're both the same." I glared. I was nothing like her. "We both want revenge. And the fact that our revenge falls in the same place... Let's just say that this is to the benefit of you as well."

"Benefit...? Forcing this...sinful mark on me... It's not to my benefit," I breathed. I felt some of my muscles begin to work. I decided to wait for more of my strength to come back before I did anything too drastic.

"I hate the Elrics, you hate the Elrics. And now, you have the proper way to get your revenge," she tempted, poking my arm and making me wince.

"I'm not...going to use alchemy," I snapped. "And I'm not doing your work for you." I was starting to feel a little bit less drowsy as the time went on.

Felicity rolled her eyes and groaned. "Come on, kid," she urged. "Just get off your high horse and do it. Don't act like you're so high and mighty just because you have your 'Ishvalla' on your side." It was all I could do to restrain myself, even in my current state. "But think of it this way: where was Ishvalla when everyone in your village was slaughtered? If Ishvalla actually existed, wouldn't your friends and family would still be alive, and you wouldn't be in this little predicament?" She gave a dismissive wave of her hand and leaned over me, then turned around, walking nearer to the door. "Whatever... All Ishvallans are so blind they'll believe anything..." she mumbled, making me snap. Using every ounce of strength I could conjure up, I stood and lunged towards Felicity, reaching for her. She seemed to sense this and moved to the side, sending me running into one of the masked men at the door. As I tried to catch myself before I fell, I pushed against him with my hands, not realizing what would happen. Just as my right hand made contact with his chest, a flash of blue lightning signaled the end of his life, blood staining his clothing.

I stepped backwards and my knees became weak as the body fell to the floor. I'd just...killed someone... My breathing became ragged as I shook like a leaf.

Felicity cheered with excitement. "Alright!" she crowed. "So it does work! This is fantastic!"

I turned to her with wide eyes. "Fantastic?!" I shouted in shock, staring at my right hand, now covered in blood.

"Quite," she giggled, slinking up to me. "Now I know that you have the ability."

"I will not do your dirty work for you," I repeated.

"But there's something in it for you..." she sang.

"No! I don't... I don't want revenge!" I yelled. It wasn't a total lie. Though I did want revenge, it wasn't on the Elrics. It was Felicity directly.

"Not that," she said. "All I'm saying is, well... There are many things you can do with alchemy..." She leaned against the wall casually. "... Resurrection is one of them."

Our eyes met, and I knew she wasn't lying. I knew alchemy was capable of evil things, and this was total sacrilege. But what exactly was she saying?

"You do as I say," she crooned, "and you'll have your parents back."

I froze. "Is that possible...?"

"Of course."

What if she was lying? What if I did as she said and it all turned out to be a lie? What if it wasn't a lie? What if it actually worked?

I stared at the ground, avoiding Felicity's mocking grin. "...Alright," I said after a long pause.

In this whirlpool of sin, what would one more thing do to me? I had nothing to lose, forsaken by Ishvalla. Now I knew that there was no way to return to how things were before, and if I had to change myself completely, it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered. The only spark of hope that would urge me forward was the possibility of Felicity coming through on her promise, and the fact that I knew I would come back here after it all was over. I would come back and kill her, and I would enjoy every second of it.

I went and sat down on the table, secretly sliding Felicity's knife in my pocket.

"Perfect," Felicity chuckled, not noticing. She looked down at the dead body on the floor. I didn't care about it anymore. If they were going to help this mad woman, they deserved to die. And I didn't care if I was the killer. "This is going to be brilliant!" She turned back to me and clasped her hands together. "Alrighty, Kain. Here's the full deal. You bring me the Elrics, you get your parents back. Deal?" She held her hand out to me.

I grimaced and reached for it. "Yes." We shook hands, the movement in my right arm making it sting. I supposed I could've killed her right then. I had the alchemy, but still I wasn't sure how to use it. And I still needed her. I would kill her after I got my parents. "Teach me how to use alchemy."

"It's easy. For you, just kinda get mad and touch someone with your right hand. I'm pretty sure that will be all it takes. The rest'll come naturally. The more you use it, the more you'll be able to control it."

I looked down at my right hand, then clenched it into a fist. "So now what?" I wondered aloud.

Felicity crossed her arms. "Go to Amestris. Find the Elrics. When you do, well...you know where I am," she instructed. But I still didn't know exactly where we were.

I nodded curtly.

She turned to the man guarding the door, standing beside the dead one. "He may need help finding his way out," she told him, jerking her thumb towards to door. "This place is a freaking maze..." she mumbled.

The guard nodded and looked at me, waiting for me to follow. I stood up and walked to the door, which he'd opened. Felicity watched us exit, waving. "Bye, bye, Kain."

I glanced back at her as the guard closed the door behind us. I followed him down the long, dark hallway, making turns every now and then.

The long walk gave me plenty of time to think about what I was actually getting myself into, but all of my thinking amounted to one thought: _It's fine with me._

We stepped outside, then the guard left me alone. Though it was dark, I realized that I was still in Ishval. Someplace in the middle of the desert. Did Mother know about this place? Was that why she didn't want me wandering off?

What was I to do now? I didn't know where to even begin... Finding the Elrics would be one thing, but even getting to Amestris in the first place was going to be a problem. All I knew was that it was to the west, across the desert, and there was currently no sun in the sky to tell me where that was. So I set out in a random direction, which could've been west. I walked that way for what seemed like an hour before I saw anything in the barren desert. As I got closer to whatever it was that I saw, I could make out jagged lines in the contour of the landscape, which later became buildings as I got closer. Destroyed buildings. Buildings that seemed slightly familiar when I approached them.

_This is...my village..._

Seeing everything in such a state was devastating, all of the buildings reduced to rubble.

I slowly walked through the streets, taking it all in. Discarded weapons were strewn about on the ground, and almost everything in sight was charred from the fires. There were some bodies that sat smoldering on the ground, faces now unrecognizable. Some bodies were simply sliced apart, blood pouring out of every gash. I stopped and crouched next to a familiar body, running my fingers over her pigtails, dyed red from blood, and caked with ash. A horizontal red gash appeared prominently in her neck, and a criss-crossed pattern was carved into her stomach, staining her little white dress. Her crimson eyes were locked in a look of fear forever. I gingerly closed her eyelids and stood, wanting to leave before I had a chance to cry. "I'm sorry, Hosanna..." I whispered as I walked away.

My mother's body wasn't far away. She was still beautiful, despite such a gruesome death. She'd always been such a kind person. She didn't deserve this. I dropped to my knees and bowed my head. "This is my fault, Mother... You told me to stay inside and I didn't obey you... It's my fault you were killed... I-" I shook my head, exhaling and inhaling deeply. "Forgive me..." I brushed some hair out of her face to get a better last look, then stood and turned to leave. I started walking to exit the village when I caught myself glancing over to where I knew my father had died. I didn't know what drew me to walk over there, but once I was standing beside his body, I regretted it.

Seeing the deep gashes in his back, I rolled him over so I could see his face. I crouched next to him, pushing his right sleeve up and revealing his tattoo. I hadn't seen it many times, considering he usually made a point to wear long sleeved shirts, but now when I looked at it, it was so much different. I glanced down at my arm, which now had an identical tattoo as his wrapping around it, though my arm was a bit swollen from Felicity's tattooing method. It also stung horribly. And I'd killed someone with it. And there was no telling how many people Father had killed. With this alchemy... The forbidden art, a terrible sin... And it was now permanent on my skin. My breathing grew ragged as I stared at my father's body.

"I...hate...you," I huffed. I dug my fingernails into my arm, wishing there was some way to remove this mark. I shook with tears, uncontrollable tremors wracking my body. "I hate you!" I screamed raggedly. I collapsed on top of him, my head on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. My chest rose and fell rapidly and I soaked his shirt with tears, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I..." I mumbled as I sat up. I grabbed Felicity's knife out of my pocket and gripped it tightly with both hands. This knife would be my liberation. My shaky hands moved the knife slowly towards my chest, over my heart. I swallowed and took a deep breath, my knuckles turning white. Then my muscles relaxed, lowering the knife. I couldn't do it. All it would accomplish was pain endured for nothing.

"Father... I promise..."

If what Felicity had said was true... Can people actually come back? And alchemy... If it was so evil, was it...acceptable to do so with it? And why did I care if it was evil? Why did I care if I'd killed someone with it? How many of us did they kill? Hundreds? Thousands? Yes, I now knew that I wasn't the evil one in this scenario. But using alchemy didn't mean turning my back on God, did it? Surely not... But...

I clutched the knife again with one hand, my other hand grabbing my hair in a bunch. With one motion, I pulled the knife through it and let the white locks fall to the ground. I shoved the knife back in my pocket.

I took a deep breath as I looked back down at my Father. "I promise. I will get you back," I whispered.

**A/N: Alright. Loose ends have been tied. It may not be what you wanted or thought or whatever, but...yeah. And yes. You can make a tattoo by putting ink in a cut. It's a fact. And for those of you that don't get why he cut his hair, it's symbolic, though it could've been portrayed better. Anyway, thanks for reading and a big thanks to soul alchemist 15 for sticking with us! Love you, girl! And read her Soul Eater story! It's amazing!**


	25. Curiouser and Curiouser

A/N: Soo... Meg and I had a conversation... And that spawned this. THIS IS ENTIRELY NON-CANON AND EXTREMELY OOC FOR EVERYONE. -Demy

(SARAH)

"No... I'm sure he's gay."

"Um.. Hello!" Maes said, gesturing to herself. "Pretty sure he's not gay."

"Okay. Bisexual. Whatever," Clint said curtly.

They'd been at this pretty much all morning. Maes, Clint, Kain, and I sat in the living room of our small house, discussing something I was so very disturbed about.

"He is not!" Maes defended. "What would ever even make you think that?"

Clint sat up on the floor, slamming his book shut. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at me all the time!?" Clint exclaimed. "And I swear he grabbed my butt yesterday!"

I didn't even want to get into this conversation... I wasn't sure if I believed Clint or not. But what was really surprising was that Kain hadn't said anything the entire time. You'd think he might be excited to have a chance to degrade Theo.

"That doesn't mean- Just shut up!" Maes shouted. "If anything, he's bi-curious."

"That's close enough. And gay enough," Clint mumbled.

And then Theo walked in the room, face flushed. There was no doubt he'd at least heard Maes call him bi-curious.

"Hey, hon," Maes said sweetly, as if she had never said anything before he entered the living room. She reached out a hand to him and he took it, then sat down by her on the couch. "Theo, you look pale."

He touched his face as if just realizing.

"Wonder why that is..." Clint mumbled sarcastically.

"That's because there's no light in the closet..." Kain said, grinning.

Everyone paused, all eyes on Kain.

"What?" he asked. "I just wanted to say it once... Amestrians have fun expressions..."

I glanced over at Theo. The look on his face was priceless, mouth open, eyes widened. I burst into a fit of laughter.

That's my Kain...

**A/N: Don't forget Soul Alchemist 15's story on her page. It's legit. **

**DIS IS NOT CANNON. DON'T THINK IT IS. **

**We joke that Theo is bisexual so that my sanity isn't ruined. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WRITING FOR THEO HAS JACKED ME UP. I'M LIKE .5% LESS STRAIGHT NOW. -Meg**


	26. NOTE TO SOUL ALCHEMIST 15

**Meg and Demy here. This isn't a chapter, but rather a note pertaining to soul alchemist 15's last comment. You all know that she is a good friend of ours, and has stuck with WWTC since the beginning, and if you read her last comment you see the problem.**

**Demy and I were discussing, and we think it would be easiest to simply start a new account and repost the story there. (Trust me, as much as we would LOVE to continue your story and your AMAZING OCs.) If something comes up and this isn't possible-and it should be-we shall continue your amazing story. **

**Just PM Demy or I once you get your new account so that we know how to inform our other readers accordingly. It shouldn't be too much of a problem to repost, even if you've erased them from your computer you can always copy and paste from your old profile. **

**We love you so much and were so sad to hear about what happened. We're dying over here...**

**Please get back to us soon, babe. **

**-Meg Giry and Demy Nom**

**And a chapter will be posted today. **

**As well as a new FMA Shamballa story coming up next week, Sunday, May 5th. **


	27. Cookie?

**A/N: Demy here. Meg and I came up with a one shot idea at lunch whilst we ate our cookies. Mwahahahaha...**

(SARAH)

"Sarah," Mom called. "Can you get the cookies out of the oven, please?"

"Sure," I replied. I stood from the couch and meandered to the kitchen, which was permeated with the scent of hot chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered at the smell that increased as I opened the oven. The cookies sat on a cooking tray (AND NOT JUST ON THE RACK.), looking gooey and delicious. I grabbed oven mitts and got the tray out of the oven and sat it on the table to cool. I knew better than to try and eat one right then, even if they looked so good. I had a weakness for sweets... (Especially apple pie...)

So there I sat. Staring at the cookies on the kitchen table. Going insane.

It felt like forever as I watched them. In all actuality, though, it was only five minutes. I figured I would only need to wait a few more.

There was a knock at the door, which took my attention away from the cookies that were taunting me. I stood up and went to the door to answer it.

"Hello, Sarah," came Kain's sweet voice as I opened the door. He leaned on the doorframe, wearing his usual Ishvalan clothes, and most of his snow white hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"Kain!" I squealed, hugging him. I felt him chuckle before letting go. "I didn't know you were coming!" If I had, I would've probably been wearing something a bit nicer than shorts and an old tee shirt, with my hair not even brushed fully. I didn't take much pride in my appearance when I knew I'd be sitting home alone all day.

He laughed. "Well, I would've called, but phones aren't all that common in Ishval."

I giggled and invited him in. We sat down on the couch together.

Kain tilted his head a little, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" he asked.

"Oh!" I perked up a bit. "My mom made cookies." I stood and started walking towards the kitchen, looking back at Kain.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah," I answered. "You want some?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know," he said. "What's a cookie?"

"What do you mean 'What's a cookie?'" I laughed, crossing my arms.

"I meant, what's a cookie?" he reiterated.

My mouth hung open for a moment, then I dragged him by the arm into the kitchen.

He looked down at the tray with his eyebrows raised. "So.. That's a cookie?"

"Do they seriously not have cookies in Ishval...?" I asked incredulously.

"None that I've seen," he replied.

"I can't believe this..." I mumbled, eyes wide. I pried a cookie from the warm tray.

"I don't see why it's a big deal..." Kain said, a bit confused. I shoved the cookie in his hands.

"Eat it."

"Wait, what? But I don't even-"

"Eat. It." I glared at him.

He glanced down at the cookie in his hands warily, then shrugged and slowly brought it to his mouth. He nibbled on it a little, then took a larger bite. "Mmm..." he hummed, grinning.

"Sooo...?" I asked, eyes wide.

"This..." he mumbled. "Is..." He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "... I love these..."

He ended up eating most of the cookies...

**A/N: Again, we came up with the inspiration for this at lunch. We had chocolate cookies (which were delicious) and, since I've had Kain on the brain recently, I said, "I wonder if Kain would like cookies..." Then we figured that he'd probably never had one before, considering they probably didn't have them in Ishval, and his childhood SUCKED. I just thought seeing Kain eat a cookie for the fist time would be the most adorable thing everrrr~ Like... He's so badass and stuff and cookies are so awesome, and he'd just eat one and probably be like "Oh my Ishvala, this is freaking awesome!" Even though he would never say that. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Hasta la pasta~  
AND YOU NEED TO READ SOUL ALCHEMIST 15's SOUL EATER STORY BECAUSE IT IS EPIC. And I finally can read it properly since Meg and I finally finished watching Soul Eater. We stayed up watching episodes 36-51 last night. I did not wake up until about 1 PM.**


End file.
